Para volver a vivir
by 1-KLM-1
Summary: (Fic humanisado)A pesar de que los recuerdos de su infancia la atormentan, Marceline va a vivir una vida llena de humor,drama, alegrias, trisas ;y con esfuerzo y dejando su orgullo, romance gusto y amor( Claro después de "odiar" un poco ;D ) • •FINNCELINE • •
1. Prologo

**ADVERTENCIA**:para poder entender y disfrutar de esta historia hay que leer este prologo, clasificación T ya que hay temas muy violentos y puede contener temas sexuales.

(N/_A_):Hola espero que les guste este fic, llevo algo de tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza y llevarla a cabo me pone un poco nerviosa, porque no se si soy buena en estas cosas ,este un fic Finnceline/humanisado de HDA mi serie favorita ,en esta historia abra cosas muy diferentes a la serie pero tratare de que la personalidad y relaciones no se cambien mucho, solo algunos aspectos para que mi historia tenga lógica ... sin mas que decir comencemos.

**Declarime**: esta va a hacer la única ves que lo digo, lastimosamente ni HDA ni sus personajes me pertenecen ,hago esta historia porque no voy a estar tranquila asta escribirla y soy loca fanática de el finnceline.

**Posdata**: la historia sera narrada desde el punto de vista de Marceline

* * *

Nací en una pequeña familia, no tenia muchos amigos solo a mi vesina violeta ,mi hermano jake y su amigo Finn , todo era amor y alegria en esos años,mi padre era divertido y lo amaba ,mi hermano y Finn me daban mucha risa pues me tenian mucho miedo peliabamos mucho pero nos amábamos,violeta era mi amiga ella era muy dranatica y expontanea nunca peliavamos siempre nos contabamos todo ,mi madre siempre la veía feliz, alegre y amorosa.

Mi vida avía cambiado en un abrir y serrar de ojos, recuerdo a mi mamá cuando se separo de mi padre cuando tan solo tenia 5 años de edad, recuerdo la triste despedida entre yo y mi hermano Jake, finn y violeta , jake el cual tenia un año mas que yo y decidió quedarse con papa, recuerdo dejar mi vida en Ooo para ir a la ciudad de Milán, vivir en un pequeño apartamento con mi mama ,ir a la escuela y que mi mama se aya casado unos años despues con mi profesor de kinder .

Recuerdo ser promovida a secundaria cuando tenia tan solo 11 años ,pues siempre me fue bien en la escuela fue difícil ya que era muy pequeña pero me amaban en esa escuela , para ellos era curioso ver a una niña súper dotada ,pero cuando estaba por culminar el primer periodo ... abandone la escuela porque mi padrastro me maltrataba a mi y a mi mama ,recuerdo que mi madre no se hacia respetar, pero me protegía a toda costa el la avía maltratado desde siempre, y yo asta ahora lo descubría, tenía que ayudarla pero no savia como me tenia como empleada no podía hacer nada, no podía comer mucho y no podía salir de casa si lo hacia le pegaba a mama, tenia miedo.

Un día tome el valor para llamar a mi papa, tenia tan solo 11 años era inteligente pero aun era una niña y no savia que hacer, los moretones de aquellos golpes se hacían presentes pero cuando me respondieron el teléfono ...el llego me tomo por la espalda y me llevo a su habitación la cual compartía con mama, cuando entramos mi madre estaba inconsciente estaba en el piso yo solo gritaba, sobre todo recuerdo que ese día mi infancia murió , me duele recordar como ese asqueroso individuo me tocaba asta el punto de que perdí mi inocencia, no se de donde ni como sobreviví esa semana ya que su hambre no haciaba y me devoraba poco a poco.

Al termino del verano recuerdo que se puso mas violento de lo normal mi madre lo detuvo y me dijo que corriera sin importar lo que escuchara que corriera que mi vida dependía de eso, y así fue corrí ,corrí no me detuve asta que caí... estaba lloviendo , no podía levantarme me avía torcido el tobillo para mi solo quedaba la alternativa de llorar, tuve miedo no podía seguir siendo valiente , y con mi ultimo aliento cerré los ojos.

Recuerdo que desperté en un lugar muy lindo, era una habitación rosa con muchos muñecos que parecían caramelos y dibujos en la pared, yo quería verlos mas de cerca pero al levantarme me desplome hacia el suelo, no pude evitar sacar un grito ahogado baje la mirada y me di cuenta de que tenia mi pie vendado.

Escuche que la puerta de aquella habitación se abría, me asuste mucho pues no savia como había llegado asta allí, vi que entro un señor con algo en su espalda se arrodillo a mi altura y me dijo"no tengas miedo soy Simón, un amigo" y me entrego un peluche un pequeño oso al recivirlo sonrei y supe que desde allí todo cambiaría e iría bien.

Me hice amiga de sus hijos que al parecer eran mellizos y eran de mi edad ,un niño y una niña, la niña era pelirroja como su madre (Betti la cual era muy amable) ella se llamaba Bonniebelle, pero le cogí tanto cariño que le decía Bonnie, ella y yo eramos inseparables un día yo le regale la camisa con la que me habían encontrado y haci decidimos volvernos mejores amigas, su hermano el niño no hablaba mucho el tenia el cabello como el de Simón y era muy tierno pero le encantaba romper las botellas de la heladería, Bonnie y yo desiamos que era raro y nos divertíamos mucho.

Un día Betti enfermo así que yo desidi comenzar a ayudar en la heladería, paso un tiempo y aunque Betti mejoró seguía ayudando , ellos me preguntaban sobre vida pasado yo nunca respondía ,pero un día me encontré con Ash mi padrastro así que Serré la heladería y fuy con la familia les conté todo, todo sobre mi, me sentí mas segura y dijeron que iban a hacer lo posible para ayudar.

A la mañana siguiente abrí la heladería como de costumbre , vi que alguien entro y se sentó en una mesa, así que salí a tomar su orden, era el... Ash tire la libreta estaba en shok pero cuando quise salir corriendo el ya me había montado a su camioneta comese a gritar, Simón y su familia intento seguime pero no pudieron, la camioneta iba rápido noce como pero salte de la camioneta y vi un teléfono, yo avía caído al piso la imagen de mi familia y yo cuando tenia 5 años se me vino a la mente , me levante y llame a mi papa me contesto Jake mi hermano ,el reconoció mi vos que gritaba y luego escuche la voz de papa la cual no avía eschado en tiempo les conté la historia con lujo de detalle, sentí una mano en mi espalda grite "ayuda" y comense a llorar pues era el,colgó bruscamente el teléfono , unas horas mas tarde estábamos en casa ví a mama, nueva mente inconsciente estaba embarazada , pero se veía delgada y maltratada, Ash me enserró en mi habitacion y me dijo que me castigaria.

Pasaron 7 dias sólo habia comido restos que me daba para alimentarme y agua, en esos días no vi a mama pero escuchaba sus gemidos de dolor y gritos de desesperacion , 2 días mas tare recuerdo que era mi cumpleaños numero 12 y el me saco de mi habitación estaba asustada, savia que lo que venia no iba ser bueno , pues ya estaba desnuda antes de que siquiera intentara abrirme las piernas suspire, comen se a resar por mi vida yo no era religiosa pero lo hice con toda la esperanza que tenia luego ...nada, escuche un golpe mi mama pelaba con Ash, y luego escuche disparos.

Me tape y abri los ojos, vi a la policia entrar y tomar a Ash, a mama desplomarce el los brazos de mi verdadero papa y luego a Simón y a Betti hablar con una enfermera y que una de ellas me envolviera en sabanas y me cargará asta una ambulancia.

Me llevaron a un ciquiatra pase un año ahí , luego recuerdo a mi papa entrar con Jake no lo veía desde que tenia 5 años , me levante y lo abrace mis lágrimas eran inevitables, luego a papa y a mama la cual avía perdido a su bebe el día en que nos salvaron, luego entro un señor y me pregunto cual era mi sueño , yo por alguna razón mire a mama ella siempre avía querido ser modelo y eso les dige que quería ser modelo, 2 meses después llegaron unos señores al lugar en donde me tenían interna y me dijeron que me iban a llevar por todo el mundo para que modelara, vi a mi padre en la puerta sonrriendo y yo acepte,pase dos años viajando con esas personas modelando por el mundo me volví muy famosa pero quería volver con mi familia.

Yo soy aquella muchacha de 15 que se suve a aquel taxi(me e vuelto muy fría y odiosa con las personas ,trato de no hacerlo con los fanáticos mios, pero es muy dificil que una persona que aya sufrido tanto abra su corazón nuevamente, ahora mi vida era mejor pero savia que el reto mas grande que tenía era volver a vivir) estaba de vuelta en Ooo, baje de el taxi el cual me llevo a una mancion ubicado en un suburbio de clase media, toque la puerta , una bucama me abrió la puerta me dijo que llamaría a la familia( ella no tenia idea de quien era ,de que pertenecia a este hogar).

* * *

(N/A):espero que les aya gustado se que es un poco triste, pero ahora el reto que viene es poder vivir otra vez, el finnceline se demorara unos capítulos pero esto es solo un prólogo, el siguiente capital tendrá dialogo , para los que no hayan entendido algunas cosas aquí les dejo algunas explicasiones.

-deje a Jake como hermano de Marceline porque me pareció algo divertido con lo que puedo trabajar en el futuro.

-cuando Marceline estaba interna hunson y la mama de Marceline ( la cual nesesito ideas para un nombre) se reconciliaron.

-Jake no a dejado de vivir en Ooo

-violeta es(grumosa) y era la unica amiga de marceline.

-Finn es mejor amigo de jake desde que tienen memoria así que Marceline y el si se conosen, pero no han hablado y Finn es el unico amigo que tenia jake en ese tiempo

-Jake no es súper dotado así que el va a la escuela y va en primer año de la segundaria.

-sabrán noticias de Simón y su familia e en el próximo fic.

\- Ash fue a la cárcel pero sabrán también de el no tan pronto pero sabran de el.

-Marceline no volvío a la escuela desde los 11 años.

Si algúna cosa se me escapa por favor avisen , cualquier sugerencia es aceptada , en el próximo cap obviamente abra diálogos esto solo fue porque es un prologo asta la proxima


	2. Guerras baqueros y un record nuevo

Antes** de empezar para los dos reviews que dejaron , quiero decir gracias por la adulación y por el consejo, pero yo quería excusarme, para los que leyeron el prologo se que todo fue demasiado rápido estoy consiente de eso ,pero sinceramente no quiero una historia de drama (tanto la tragedia como ese genero se me da, pero es algo deprimente y triste para mi) y decidí hacerlo rápido y no desviarnos y llegar al punto, en fin esta historia no la quiero ser tan obvia en mi o adjetivo aunque claro que lo es y se que pereció raro que después de la tragedia se convirtiera en modelo para eso yo tengo una explicacion la cual no diré y preferire que la adivinen ya que es facil y sencilla sin mas gracias por la oportunidad y continuemos con la verdadera historia.**

Yo esperaba en la puerta de la casa algo aburrida y cansada, hace 10 minutos que la señorita no regresaba, así que pense "después de todo es mi casa" con cuidado de no hacer ruido entre, deje las maletas y mi bajo en una esquina y comencé a buscar a mis padres o Jake lo cual savia que no iba hacer fácil , esa casa era enorme me dirigí unos pasos asta un mesón con frutos tenia hambre y agarre una manzana pero luego sentí una mano detrás mio y no pude evitar estremecer mi cuerpo y dejar salir un grito ahogado, así que solo gire.

-Hola linda te perdiste- me hablo un joven rubio, el cual no tenia camisa ni espantos y llevaba pantalones sueltos.

-ammm... - le lance una mirada que asta un siego podía ver que estaba confundida, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar, se abrió la puerta de la casa dando paso a mi mama la cual venía discutiendo con mi hermano _(_el cual iba uniformado), saliendo de mis pensamientos decidí ponerle atensión a la platica,

_-hay vamos no te enojes, solo es un escritorio-se excusaba el algo frustrado._

_-ese no era tu escritorio- le recrimino mi mama_

_-ok , ok pero no hice nada malo_

_-estabas con tu novia "jugando" a los banqueros en sima de eso_

_-pero tu me dijiste que era algo natural a mi edad-_continuo mi hermano, me senti con hambre y esto estaba estaba algo entretenido ,mientras discutían yo me dirigí a la alacena y puse una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas luego me senté en el sofá poniendo los pies en la mecita de centro mientras intentaba adivinar que era lo que ocurria ,el chico se sentó con dos sodas y me dio una y al igual que yo continuamos viendo aquella ecena_._

-si!_ Lo se pero no es natural en este caso_

_-pero porque no es natural en este caso_

_-ESTABAN TENIENDO SEXO EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!-_ aquel chico a mi lado escupió la soda mientras yo me ahogaba con la mía ahí se percataron de nuestra presencia mientras solo se escuchaba un "ouh" de mi madre y de ni hermano, y luego un "porque gritan" de mi padre el cual estaba casi igual de confundido que yo.

-Marceli...- exclamo mi padre pero fue cortado por el chico a mi lado

-te cogiste a iris en la oficina.

-si y todo iba bien asta que entro el señor "limonogro" ...

-jake-le dijo mama a el chico.

-ok el señor francis con la directora.

-en serío hijo- pensé que le darían el regaño de su vida-y que cara pucieron!- muy bien dicho pensé, cuando ya por fin pude reaccionar me levante enésima de la mesa de el centro

-BASTA ESTO ES MUY RARO-y mi mama comenzó a gritar como cuando me vi por primera ves la película de _*muerte silenciosa*_.

\- ahhhh... mi reina volvió- y me bajo de aquella mesa para luego darme un gran abrazo- estas preciosa.

-emmm con eso coinsidimos señora Samanta, no es por molestar y matar el momento, pero quien rayos es la tipa!- me señalo yo lo mire con cara de "te matare" y dejo de apuntarme.

-no te acuerdas de la pequeña mounstrita de papi-y me abrazo en ese momento el chico comenzo a reír.

\- esa...es...ala pequeña...hay ajaj...Marcy... la que nos pegaba.. violeta..-y exploto en risa, luego el chico se asercó de manera extraña y me estudio con la mirada para luego ponerce serio-hey yo te conosco a pareces en la revista que lee violeta.

-ammm pues no se tal ves es porque soy modelo- dije como su fuera lo mas obvio

-TRONQUITOS!-exclamó mi madre y en eso se asomó la bucama con una sonrisa en su rostro- ella es mi hija (de la que te hable le "susurro") llevarla a su habitación y que se ponga comoda- luego se dirigió a las escaleras,y yo la seguí pero luego Jake me saludo con un abrazo y un sencillo " hola" y me iba a acompañar ,asta que vi a mama agarrarlo de su oreja y arrastrarlo a la cocina mientras decia "de esta no te salvas"

Entre a la habitación , luego la bucama se retiro y yo me senté en la cama y organice mis cosas y la habitación y volví a la cama.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que había anochecido , mire el reloj y eran las 11, pero había un problema,TENIA HAMBRE yo era modelo, pero por alguna extraña razón comiera lo que comiera no engordaba, ni subia de peso , yo podría jurar que comía 3 beses de lo que debería comer una persona de mi edad y lo mas extraño es que tampoco me ejercitaba; algo adormesida me levante y me puse una pijama recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y baje hacia la cocina.

saque una pierna de pollo (lo bastante grande como para llenarme) y me dirigí hacia el microondas, mientras tomaba una soda sentí unas manos me tocaban, grite y comence a pegarle y a darle puños a esa persona mientras seguía gritando como loca, luego encendieron la luz y ahí estaba mi hermano ,mis padres y la bucama; luego baje la vista y me di cuenta que era el chico de esta tarde le deje de pegar y el me miro mientras se tapaba la nariz que al parecer le sangraba.

-que hace el aquí es de noche-dige algo confundida

-Marcy el duerme aquí aveces, es bueno con Teresa y vive en la casa de al lado así que de ves en cuando duerme aquí.

-a Teresa le decimos tronquitos- dijo mi madre (casi sonámbula)en tono muy divertido(parecía borracha) callendo al piso.

-y tu que hacias-pregunto papa molesto mientras le revisaba la nariz a el chico(no recuerdo su nombre)

-tenia hambre-dije como si fuera lo mas obvio

-cuando no- mi mama dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en las escaleras y 'tronquitos" la llevaba a su avitacion

-hija mejor bete a dormir, mañana iras a la escuela para inscribirte- sip estaba enojado y el chico sangraba ,tome el pollo la soda y subí a mi habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente me fuy a inscribir a la segúndaría en donde asistía mi hermano, me digeron que me esperaban para el lunes (hoy era miércoles) pero me mostrarían y explicarían algunas reglas.

Mientras yo esperaba con "emoción" el primer día de escuela y hacia el conteo de los días (paso algo que no me gusto que pasara, el inicio de una guerra *en sentido figurado*)por ahora me estaban dando las reglas.

Yo acababa de salir de la dirección ( bestia unos vaqueros verde olivo, unas zapatillas negras y una blusa suelta de color blanco)y tenia mi cabello algo alborotado, la directora me enseñaba las instalaciones.

-Y por aquí esta la cafetería,pero si prefieres en el almuelzo los estudiantes pueden salir al jardín también a comer, alguna duda?- dijo ya terminando el recorrido.

\- e mm...si, el programa escolar es para todos igual o dividen en grupos, porque yo se que cada escuela tiene un programa diferente que leda el estado,pero esta es privada me encantaría saber como funciona en la Ooo,E.b.

\- En esta segúndaría nos dividimos en diferentes programas, que te parece si vamos a la oficina y eliges uno-yo rapidamente asistí con mi cabeza y nos fuimos a la dirección ahí me mostró tres diferentes opciones yo elegí la segunda, la segunda opción me pareció mejor porque aunque lo odiara decir tenia que comenzar a relacionarme con las personas de mi edad, y este programa me pareció el programa que más me ayudaba con eso, mientras salia de dirección tocaron la campana.

-maldicion- apresar de que ya no estaría activa no iba a dejar mi empleo como modelo ,lo que significaba que era un blanco fácil ,maldecia en mi mente el momento en que me preguntaron mi sueño"soy bastante ingenua aveces"no savia que ser famosa daba miedo.

Todo iba bien estaba por salir ya estaba en en el jardín (nadie notaba mi presencia, aunque se que tendré que lidiar con eso mas adelante)pero al crusar por un árbol note a mi hermano con unos amigos *y el chico al cual le rompí la nariz* lo iba a pasar de largo pero luego lo vi con una hamburguesa en la mano, no lo resisti y me acerque a quitarle la hamburguesa a jake.

-hey- me gritaba una chica(al parecer el unico requisito del uniforme era falda negra o pantalón negro (clasicos) con una camisa 3/4 blanca de botones, el resto era personalizado)la chica era rubia y tanto en sus zapatos como en la corbata y los accesorios que traía parecía que le hubiera vomitado un arco iris (literalmente) tenia toda la paleta de colores ensima-Quien te crees para arrebatarle el almuerzo a mi novio

alce mis gafas dejando ver mi ojos grises bien abiertos y poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza dejando ver mi rostro sorprendido.

-tu eres la que se acostó con este pedazo de basura en la oficina de la directora- si era su novia era obvio ,pero me quería divertir un rato.

-Marceline!-exclamaron mi hermano y el chico con nariz morada, no me pude evitar sentir culpable mientras miraba su nariz morada y ligeramente inchada ,continuaba con mi hamburguesa.

-quien es ella- pregunto una castaña con ratitos naranjas en el cabello( el mismo uniforme la diferencia es que su corbata era naranja)

\- si quien es ella-pregunto celosa el arcoiris andante.

-tranquila vaquera-dije en tono divertido-yo no robo caballos.

-Marceline!-exclamó el de la nariz morada(la diferencia entre el y mi hermano era que el tenia corbata azul celeste y mi hermano la tenia amarillo mostaza)sabia a lo que me referia

-ella es mi hermana Iris y Phoebe[reina flama]-dijo en tono aburrido, (que curioso se llama iris!)-ella es la modelo que...

-la loca que me rompio la nariz-dijo algo frustrado

-agh saben que me largo, este chico llora demasiado-si mas me di media vuelta y me fuy pero escuche al rubio de ojos lindos gritar "_MIREN AHI VA LA FAMOSA MARCELINE ABADEER "_yo solo me voltiaria a mirarlo de una manera de que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto y enterrado ,en fin ahi estaba yo posando para fotos ,firmando autógrafos y afirmando que el lunes comensaria a estudiar ahí, tocaron el timbre y todos se retiraban vi a ese idiota y le hice caer-esto es guerra -dije para luego volver a casa pero en el camino mama me llamo y me mando a hacer algunas compras, después tuve que aguantar a mis amados pero desesperantes fans. Llegue a la casa deje las compras en el mesón y cuando fuy acerrar la puerta me callo un cuvo de agua y me empapo-ahhhhh- esto de estar gritando como niña ya me tiene frustrada y para empeorar la sitúacion todos estaban en el comedor, me dirigí así el rubio.

que no tienes casa-dije mientras escuchaba a mi papa susurrar(ya se lo e preguntado)en un modo aburrido.

-Tu querías guerra recuerdas-dijo alzando las cejas, mientras me sonreia

-Te odio!-grite

-A quién?-dijeron todos al unisonó

-a ese idiota no se como se llama -dije mientras lo señalaba

-nuevo record Finn te odia y ni sabe tu nombre*el chico dejo de sonreír y puso sus ojos en blanco*

-agh- y me dirigí hacia la habitación mojada y enojada

**Asta aquí ok , quería des ir que no todos estudian en la misma segundaria y que disculpen si hay mala ortografía en este cap les dejo una curiosidad**

**Marceline ama la comida y aunque les pareció amigable, cuando dije que seria fría lo dije mas por la forma de mostrarse y comensar hacer lo que quiere espero que les gustara y sin mas.**

**bye**


	3. Pijamada no planeada

**Hola emm.. me alegra de que les aya parecido divertido, este cap puede ser algo aburrido ,pero es un requisito que va a dar paso para la bomba que les tengo preparada ,lamento la mala ortografía (sobretodo porque se podría decir que soy un diccionario andante), en fin gracias por los consejos para mejorar mi escritura, sin mas comencemos.**

Estaba caminando algo enojada, pasaba por un pasillo y note una puerta abierta que llamo mi atencion,en ella se podia ubicar un armario lleno de juegos de mesa ,había una mesa de poll(o billar) ,un gran televisor , una consola y diversos videojuegos .

Salí corriendo a mi habitación,me saque la ropa mojada y me puse una toalla,me puse ropa interior seca, busque en mi armario y saque unos pantalones que me quedaban justo debajo de los muslos eran sueltos y cómodos , luego saque una sudadera color gris y me la puse busque mis crocs violetas, me desenrede el cabello que como estaba humedecido se veía mas largo, me lo deje suelto para que no oliera mal y salí de mi habitación corriendo hacia el cuarto de hace unos instantes.

Al abrir totalmente la puerta pude apreciar un lindo acuario con peses de diversos colores, y al lado un piano que me encanto, era enorme blanco y estaba estampado con fraces en diferentes idiomas. Sin mas corrí hacia el ,me cente y comence a dejarme llevar por las notas pensando que tocar, luego de un rato tocando notas al azar me acorde de una canción y comiendo a tocar (someone like you de adele)

I heard that your settled down.

That you found a girl and your married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

You'd know how the time flies.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives.

We were born and raised in a summery haze.

Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over yet.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.

Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

Al terminar la canción continuaba tocando el piano(con el mismo ritmo), nunca me e enamorado,deje de tocar , y pence por algúna razón sentía una tristeza muy grande, y no sabia el porque nunca e pasado por algo asi ,los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos aplausos detrás de mi, me giré para ver a mi hermano con su novia, el tal Finn, Phoebe (para los que no sepan, es la reina flama, se pronuncia Fiby y es un espolier),estaban allí parados.

-wow hermana cantas muy bien, en ves de modelo de verías ser cantante por..,

-si tu vos es linda pero tu no tanto-lo interrumpió ese tal Finn

me levante del asiento , lo tome del brazo y le hice una llave luego me senté enzima de el y mire a mi hermano-jake gracias por decir que mi vos es linda-dije con una vos súper tierna mientras me miraban sorprendidos , luego dirigirme a finn con tono amenazador- y tu finnenita me vuelves a hacer una broma como la de abajo o la de ahora y te convertirás en mi saco de entrenamiento.

-Marceline ya dejarlo,parate en este instante-me regaño mi hermano

-pero..

-parate y te llevo a cine mañana

-no , ni que fuera tu novia para que me invtes a cine

-ok, ok solo te venia a decir que a mi mama se le ocurrió llamar a todas mis amigas, para que hicieras una pijamada,- yo al momento ,me pare exaltada.

-pero si no e echo nada malo.

-lose-dijo en tono divertidoJake

-y porque va a hacer eso

-hey, seria bueno que tuvieras verdaderas amigas y no modelos interesadas.

-ok. Ok pero yo no vo...

De repente entró mi mama y me llevo a un cuarto en donde solo había un televisor y la comenzó a llenar de almohadas y colchones puso un monton de películas en una repisa , llevo botanas ,revistas esmaltes y cosas por el estilo , a mi no me emocionaba mucho la idea ,pero cuando se le metia algo a la cabeza era mejor hacer lo que queria.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me di un baño de espuma dure mas o menos 20 minutos revise el reloj de la pared y me di cuente que eran las 5 lo que significaba que estaban por llegar.

-hija cambiante ya!- entró mi mama sacandome de mi tina.

-mama sueltame estoy desnuda!-dije safándome de su agarre y tapando mi cuerpo

-como si no te hubiera visto antes- dijo tomando me de nuevo

-mama!-dije algo frustrada -a los 5 que tu mama te viera era natural ,a los 15 es vergonzoso.

-ok pero date prisa- luego mama salio.

Me dirigí hacia mi closet y saque un blusón manga larga azul oscuro,y me puse mis crocs violetas, agarre mi cabello y lo volvi a desenredar estaba seco así que me hice una trenza de medio lado, luego salí asta el piso de abajo en donde estaban Phoebe y Iris ,me senté a su lado y luego el timbre sonó, mi mama salio corriendo y abrió

-hola chicas-saludo mi mama.

-hola señora Samanta-saludaron Bonnie y una chica al lado de ella

-Marcy , te acuerdas de violeta-al instante me levante y me dirigida hacia ella con cara que "a quien te refieres"ella al notar mi confucion apunto hacia la otra chica-ella es violeta-dijo apuntando a la otra chica enseguida la recoci y la abrace feliz,era violeta mi amiga de infancia...

Luego subimos a el cuarto que habíamos arreglado hace unas horas con mi mama, al principio estaba algo feliz ,aunque ya no era muy unida con Bonnie ella fue mi amiga y mi ayuda , en cuanto a violeta yo a ella la e querido desde que tengo memoria ,tal ves pueda llevarme bien con Phoebe y con iris , al parecer todas ya se conocían llegaron y comenzaron a hablar de sus anécdotas a pintarce las uñas y hablar de famosos y preguntarme si conocía a alguno, cuando me terminaron de pintar las uña no soporte mas el aburrimiento.

-Chicas podemos hacer otra cosa-?pregunte

-como que? siempre hacemos lo mismo en nuestras pijamadas-contesto con una pregunta la adorable bonnie

-además la estamos pasando bien-dijo violeta

-chicas hemos estado 2 horas haciendo lo mismo-dije algo frustrada

-tienes razón pero que pretendes que hagamos, ya es de noche y tenemos pijama ,tal vez otro dia-me dijo Phoebe alzando los hombros

-ok, que tal si jugamos verdad o reto , pero de una manera mas interesante para saber todo sobre todas-propuse yo emocionada

-si jugamos- dijeron al unisono

-ok les explico a la que le caiga la punta de la botella elige verdad o reto ,si es reto lo realiza sola ,pero si es verdad lo hacemos en conjunto- sin esperar respuesta alguna iris comenzó a girar la botella ,punta le callo a violeta.

-verdad-dijo ella algo nerviosa

-ok, son vírgenes -pregunto iris a lo que todas dieron que "no"

violeta giro la botella y apunto hacia Phoebe

-verdad- así comenzaron todas a decir verdad y comenzaron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo en el inicio ,así que yo volvía girar la botella y apunto hacía iris

-reto-dijo en su dulce tonito de vos.

-te reto a que vallamos a una disco-dije super animada a lo que todas me miraron con cara de "estas loca".

-Marceline no te ofendas; pero ya son las 9 y estamos en pijama a demás tu mama nos mataria-dijo Bonnie

Yo no dije nada me levante, y ellas me siguieron asta mi habitación saque un blusón muy ancho color lila y se lo tire a violeta (quien era algo gordita)le lance unos tacones negros y todo le quedo bien.(ya que era baja de estatura ,no se veia vulgar).

Luego saque un vestido casual blanco y se lo di a Phoebe ( ella era morena y le resalto sus rallitos naranjas)y le lase unos tacones naranjas.

Iris se dirigió hacia la habitacion de mi hermano y salio con unos vaqueros morados y una camisa lisa gris, con un chaleco y tacones azules.

A Bonnie le di una blusa rosa y una falda de meschilla y unas botas de tacón negro

yo me puse unos pantalones cortos de color gris con una correita roja, una camisa blanca y unas botas pequeñas rojas.

-chicas esperen en la entrada de la casa-les susurré ya que estábamos en el pasillo,y todos estaban dormidos,ellas asistieron y se fueron a la entrada de la casa, entre a el cuarto de mis papas y agarre las llaves de la casa luego entre al de jake y agarre las llaves de su auto y sin mas me dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa.

**Y asta aquí(el próximo cap se llamara:No puede ser!)**

**Ok este capitulo estuvo aburrido, lose, pero el próximo el cual subiré el martes(tal ves antes) ,estará LOCO ya lo tengo casi listo solo me faltan detalles,(recuerden que Bonnie estuvo en el epilogo como mejor amiga de marcy, y que la familia de simon hizo un "cameo" en el capital anterior)sin mas bye **

**Asta el próximo cap**


	4. SOS todo andaba bien

**Ok a aquí les traigo el cap, quiero darle un agradecimiento a las personas que leen esto y dejan comentarios ,hoy no subir(no puede ser) porque me inspire demasiado y lo hice muy largo, entoces les traigo una pequeña introducción de lo que va ser( no puede ser), de sido hacer la introducción ya que prometí actualizar el martes osea hoy sin mas.**

**Posdata:no es loco como (no puede ser) pero espero por lo menos sacarles una sonriza**

* UNIDAD CENTRAL POLICIACA DE LAS VEGAS*

-estoy arrepentida no soy una criminal-eran los gritos de iris mientras lloraba.

-yog opino-violeta no pudo terminar su frase fue interrumpida por el vómito de toda la cerveza que tomó.

-Saquen me de aquí malditos! , tengo que ir a estudiar!-eso era lo que gritaba Phoebe mientras se colgaba de las rejas de esa celda.

-haber chicas , creo que debemos ser todas amigas , hay que relajarnos para salir de esta situacion y...se perdió mi pulgar ese dinocourio me lo arranco...a no aquí lo tengo-dijo Bonnie mientras bailaba por toda la habitación, y lo peor contraje de striper.

En cuanto a mi estaba igual que Phoebe enzima de las rejas y pegándole a un guardia, mientras le decia palabras no tan lindas y educadas y por si fuera poco llevaba traje de striper igual que la drogada bonnie.

Y se preguntaran como llegamos a esta situación, mientras que yo trato de "razonar" con el panzón, les diré como llegamos a este embrolló.

_*flash back*_

_-wuu !este es la mejor noche de mi vida-gritaba Bonnie enzima de una de las mesas de esa disco._

_-a la verga el colegio esto es lo que voy a hacer el resto de mi vida wuuuaaaa-gritaba Phoebe en la misma mesa de Bonnie._

_-wuuu-violeta solo gritaba ,en la misma mesa,con una cerveza en cada mano._

_-wuuuu no me voy arrepentir de nada por la mañana-decía iris montandoce en la mesa con las demás chicas_

_-Me monte en la mesa con las chicas-Así es como se hace una verdadera noche de chicas -grite yo, seguida por un *wuuuuu* de toda la gente de la disco._

_*pausa*_

Si yace ,si la estábamos pasando de lo lindo en una de las mejores discos de Ooo, se preguntaran como llegamos a las vegas o porque estamos en la cárcel ,tener un arcoiris arrepentido , tener a violet "algo" borracha, una "fresa" drogada,una chica algo grosera y lo peor para mi ,una celebridad,adolescente ,violenta y que parece striper y Todo comenzó cuando nos montamos al auto , con una aspirina ,las consecuencias de tomar, una conductora paranoica y dos chicas sin paciencia.

*_play_*

-chicas seria mejor que manejara violeta , no soy una conductora certificada- decía iris gritando.

-y esta porque grita-me susurro Phoebe

-creó que el sonido tan fuerte la dejo con los oídos tapados-le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-ok yo opinión...

-agh violeta vomito en mis zapatos-la interrumpió iris gritando

-hey, esos zapatos yo te los preste iris, dijiste que se te habían perdido-le dijo Phoebe

-que- grito iris no entendió *enserio se lastimo por el sonido *

-chicas paren en la farmacia de la esquína me duele la cabeza- sin mas paramos y Bonnie se bajo

-me vas a pagar los zapatos maldita mentirosa

-chicas no sé...-quise parar la estúpida pelea

-mentirosa tu le dijiste a BMO ,Que la que daño el videojuego fuy yo para que no rompiera con tigo-iris ataco

-lo hice porque tu le dijiste a Jake que yo me avía comido su burrito- Phoebe se defendio y iris comenzó a conducir

-pero eso, si fue verdad

-lose estaba delicioso

-chicas por glob paren de..

-ahhhh-gritamos al unisono ,violeta avía vomitado en la ventana dejando a nuestra conductora a siegas.

-Para-grito violeta

-no veo nada-grito iris

-yaaaaaaa-gritamos al unisono y iris chocó contra un arbol

-agh mi cabeza -se quejo iris

-chicas vamos a tener que llamar a Samanta-nos sugirió violeta

-que estas loca-gritamos al unisono

-tengo una idea que tal si llamamos a jake-dijo iris

-no chicas, Jake aunque no lo crean es responsable, le dirá a mi mama-dije yo

-ok entonces a quien-pregunto iris ya dejando de gritar

-podemos llamar aaaa- empezó violeta

-escupelo violeta-digamos que no soy muy paciente

-a finn-completo ella algo tímida.

-que no que va a a hacer ese idiota- por si no se nota no me agrado la idea

-entonces a quien-pregunto Phoebe

-agh pasame un maldito celular-marque el numero que me dictaron luego salí del auto y lo llame

(Llamada)

-son la 1 de la madrugada que que quiere-se notaba molestamente soñoliento, se que lo interrumpida pero yo lo "odiaba" oficialmente por lo tanto no me iba a dejar tratar a si , pero hoy era diferente tenia que tragar me mi orgullo.

-emmm ...disculpa por despertarme

-oh emm lo siento, hola con quien hablo-se escucho una voz adormecida del otro lado de la linea

-con Marceline-respondí

-agh que quieres preciosa

-necesito ayuda-dije nerviosa

-tienes hambre

-en realidad si me vendría bien un burrito pero ...agh...me estoy saliendo del tema, no es comida , es algo peor-dije preocupada

-mira si estas excitada yo llego en un momento ya me estoy cambiando-dijo muy animado.

-que no!

-entonces que ocurre-dijo algo nervioso

-metí la pata

-Marcy estas bien, que ocurre?-se escuchaba preocupado.

-es...que necesito

-que necesitas dímelo- ahora se escuchaba desesperado

-Ayuda

**Lamento no subir( no puede ser),el viernes de la otra semana, ya estará en linea.**

**Que les pareció la intro?;D**


	5. Estupidez

**Hey! Bueno para este cap les traigo algo diferente,va ser escrito desde la perspectiva de FINN! Ok,ok calmo mis hormonas y a comenzar.**

**ADVERTENCIA:este cap es desde la perspectiva de un (hombre/adolescente), por lo tanto disculpen si quedan con algun trauma.(sin ofender al sexo masculino,pero sabemos que en la adolescentes todos somos raros).aunque debo aceptar que Finn es muy inocente y tierno**

*****_**Marceline pov***_

-Marceline suelta a ese guardia- me grito finn agarrando me por la cintura y bajando me de la celda ( se me avía olvidado nombrar a Finn el idiota también termino encerrado en la celda).

-pero...

-Nada-me interrumpió el idiota

-Pero...

-Nada

-p ..

-Na..

-Oooh!- gritaron los policías y mis amigas mas otra gente; estaban sintiendo el dolor ajeno pues le avía pegado a finn en los testículos y por agacharse se pego en el ojo y la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Mientras yo arreglo este problema es mejor buscar otro narrador

_***Finn pov***_

estaba en mi casa realmente aburrido,porque ,pues a la mama de mi mejor amigo se le ocurrió hacer una pijamada para su hermosamente odiosa hija, es por eso que estoy en mi casa, lo cual les pareció extraño a mis padres, así que aburrido baje a cenar con la familia.

-escuche que la hermana de Jake volvió-dijo mi mama muy emocionada rompiendo el silencio.

-ahhh- grito agudamente mi hermana menor Susana-lo se ella es la modelo mas hermosa de su generación..

-Finn tienes que estar emocionado, en aquellos tiempos era el mejor amigo de tu mama recuerdo que se despidieron de todo y besó-hablo Joshua mi padrastro.

-ahhh-volvio a gritar Susana-tu primer beso fue con una súper modelo.

\- si esa cosa a la que llamas modelo fue mi primer beso-dije mientras comía mi pizza

\- y como se sintió tener tu primer beso con una modelo-me pregunto mi fastidiosa hermana

-suzi tenia como 5 años era como de tu edad, no recuerdo eso , ademas Marceline, ella de niña quería estudiar para ser vaga o carnívora profesional, o sacar un pos grado para ser vampiro, sicario o un unicornio vomita arco iris y caga helados , quien iba a pensar que aquella demente terminaría siendo modelo.

-ok, ella pudo ser un poquito rara pero es la mejor ;además yo no tengo 5 tengo 8 - dijo mi hermana frunciendo el ceño.

-pero Finn ,cariño, no te emociona ni un poquito, ustedes se "odiaban" de niños pero al despedirse fue todo muy tierno y dulce no te pone feliz que este de vuelta-dijo mi madre sirviéndome otra porción de pizza,y haciendo comillas en el aire al decir(odiaban)

-mama que esa chica aya vuelto es casi tan malo como que toda la escuela piense que soy homosexual -dije algo exasperado

-y eso que tiene de malo,no te juzgamos hijo- dijo mi padrastro

-las chicas de mi escuela me han privado del sexo ! tengo casi 16 y soy virgen-no entendí bien el comentario anterior pero me justifique.

-pero que tiene de malo que las chicas hagan eso, después de todo eres gay-dijo mi hermana agarrando otro pedazo de pizza.

-porque lloro cuando me veo bambi o el rey león no significa que sea gey

-entonces no eres gay-dijo mi hermana con la boca llena

-no no lo soy-dije frunciendo el ceño,mientras mi mama miraba al techo susurrando(estaba casi segura de que le gustaban los chicos) luego agito la cabeza y me miro sonriendo .

\- ok no eres homosexual, solo eres ...un rechazado social que además es virgen, gracias por ayudarme y extender mi lista de insultos-dijo mi amada hermana a la cual en estos momentos quteria matar.

-adiós me voy a dormir-dije y salí de mi casa a la casa de Jake, todos estaban dormidos así que subí la habitación de la pijamada y al parecer ya estaban dormidas,(me imagino lo aburrida que fue)así que me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Marceline; después de todo ella ocupaba la habitación en donde yo dormía cuando me quedaba.

Entre a la habitación y avía ropa por todas partes así que me dije;si voy a estar aquí que sea cómodamente y comencé a organizar,lo cual no me tomo mas de 10 minutos, baje y calente pollo con tocino subí a la habitación y me senté a comer, paso el tiempo me dio sueño y me acosté en su cama luego me que de dormido...comenzó a sonar el celular lo iba a ignorar pero avía llamado unas 3 veces y conteste.

(Llamada)

-Son la 1 de la madrugada que quiere-pregunte

-e mm...disculpa por despertarte- dijo una vos muy dulce del otro lado la cual sonaba algo triste.

-oh emm lo siento,hola con quien hablo- me disculpe por la forma tan grotesca de saludar a aquella dama del otro lado.

-con Marceline-me pareció raro que me llamara a esta hora ya que estábamos a un pasillo de distancia , me pareció estúpido que me llamara.

-agh que quieres preciosa- salude con algo de fastidio

-nesesito ayuda-dujo nerviosa

-tienes hambre-la única explicación que tenia su llamada era esa.

-en realidad me vendría bien un burrito pero...agh ...me estoy saliendo del tema,no es comida, es algo peor

-mira si estas excitada yo llego en un momento ya me estoy cambiando-se me hizo inevitable no molestarla

-que no!-me preocupó un poco su reacción ya que no me insulto

-entonces que ocurre-no pude manejar mi nerviosismo.

-metí la pata-eso me preocupo que le abra pasado.

-Marcy estas, bien que ocurre?-a este punto avía revisado la habitación de la pijamada me di cuenta que no avía nadie fuy al garaje y no estaba el carro de Jake.

-es...que necesito-dudo en hablar y eso me altero.

-que nesitas dímelo.

-ayuda

-que ocurrió y donde están ya revise habita...

-te voy a dar una dirección vas a venir y te lo explico-colgó, despues de unos minutos me llego un mensaje con la dirección

Yo fuy a su cuarto y agarre unas llaves que estaban en su mesa de noche, agarre dos cascos y me subí a una moto y arranque llegue al rededor de la 4:30 y la vi sentada en una banca.

-hola-me senté a su lado y ella se sobresaltó

-hola-olía a alcohol

-estuviste tomando-le pregunte y la mire a los ojos se veían rojos y levemente hinchados-que ocurrió

\- ( ella explico los sucesos del cap anterior)luego te llame y ocultamos el auto ellas están en el hotel me echaron de la habitación y ahora no me quieren hablar y se que todo fue mi culpa-dijo sollozando y luego me abrasó para reventar en llanto, revise el reloj y eran las 9:30 de la mañana, la gente que pasaba nos miraba , yo revise el celular y tenia llamadas de profesores, mi familia y la de Marcy-Marceline ya has desayunado-pregunte correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-No! y tengo mucha hambre-dijo ya dejando de llorar pero siguió abrazando me

-que te parece si vamos a comer un rico desayuno y buscamos soluciones-ella asistió con la cabeza y nos levantamos fuimos a una cafetería ella pidió un montón de cosas yo solo pedí huevos ,tocino y café -por que no llamamos a Samanta

-estas loco!

-Marceline, lo bueno es que están bien tal ves chocaron el carro pero tus padres son ricos solo te castigaran, vamos con las chicas hablamos y listó-dije mientras llegaban nuestros desayunos .

\- ok pero podemos hablar de otra cosa- dijo cansadamente

-anoche dñormiste en esa banca-ella solo asistió con la cabeza -porque?

-bueno ellas no me quieren hablar, por lo tanto no me dejaron dormir con ellas- dijo con un tono monótono

\- ni siquiera Bonnie, ella es muy dulce porque no te dejaría dormir con ella

-oh pues porque Bonnie...oh por dios!-dijo exaltada

-que ocurre.

\- después de comprar la aspirina Bonnie no subió al carro-se levantó y salio corriendo ( claro no sin antes guardar comida en su bolso) yo pague y la seguí asta que llegamos a un hotel pasamos de largo el lovi y ella comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación 321 frenéticamente y luego de unos minutos violeta abrió ella la empujo me tomo de la mano y entramos-tenemos un grave problema.

-lo sabemos por tu culpa estrellamiento el carro de mi Jake-dijo iris triste

-Hey no fue solo su culpa violeta vomito y ustedes solo gritaron-no tengo no idea por que la defendí.

-a ti quien te dijo que puedes opinar -me grito Marceline.

-Hey no me grites-le alce la vos lo cual hizo que ella me pegara en el estomago

-porque le pegas-grito Phoebe

-el es hombre que aguante-ahora grito Marceline.

-pero el es medio delicado-dijo violeta lo cual me molesto estaba insinuando que era gay.

-a que la canción que no soy gay.(quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra la homosexualidad)

-no lo eres- dijeron todas menos Marcy la cual se nota enojada

-silencio!, tenemos un problema, después de comprar la aspirina Bonnie no subió al carro.

Todas empezaron a echar culpas ya eran la 3 de la tarde y seguían discutiendo.

-Basta, aquí nadie tiene culpa intentemos llamarla-grite ellas se calmaron, llame y me contesto Bonnie

-Finn necesito ayuda-dijo en la otra linea Bonnie

\- Bonnie que ocurre paso algo...- no pude termibar Marceline me rapo el teléfono de las manos

-que paso...que!...en nevada...ok en en o por dios ...como llegaste a las vegas ...te que...Te drogas te como...como no vas a saver como?...ok nos vemos aya espera anoto-agarro un papel y comenzó a anotar una dirección- ok bye ...si si ...no te muevas de ese motel...ok si ... adiós -colgó y nos miro a todos- esta en un motel de las vegas y no tiene como pagar- luego comenzó a sollozar- soy una pésima amiga-se lanzo enzima mio buscando consuelo y le correspondiente al abrazo.

-no llores, salimos todas con dinero y tu Marcy tienes lo suficiente como para pagar una casa vamos a alquilar un auto y listo-la abrazo iris seguida de Phoebe y violeta

\- además no eres mala amiga- le dije

-yo no soy tu amiga-ella me mostró una linda sonrisa yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco y nos separamos.

\- ok pero tenemos que comprar ropa ya que no podemos volver sin bonnie y no nos vamos a quedar sucias- dijo violeta

Salimos y cada uno compro 5 mudas de ropa, alquilamos un carro y guardamos la moto de Marceline y el carro de Jake en un taller.

-Ok yo conduzco - dijo Phoebe entrando en el asiento del piloto rápidamente iris se metió al asiento del copiloto y violeta se sentó atrás con nosotros, de lo cual me arrepentí pues el viaje dura 8 horas de Ooo a nevada y violeta se acostó como si estuviera en su cama por lo que Marcy y yo estábamos en una posición algo incomoda; nos faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar a nevada , el viaje avía sido tranquilo pero esta vamos cansados así que paramos en un motel, pedimos dos habitaciones (una con dos camas matrimoniales, y la otra con una cama pequeña )las cuales quedaban una frente a la otra, esta vamos en el pasillo.

-como nos vamos a repartir-pregunto Marceline,se veía molesta y dolorida (lo cual comprendo perfectamente)después de viajar con violeta.

-bueno que tal si Finn duerme solo, yo con Marcy y iris y Phoebe-dijo violeta estirándose mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de 2 camas.

-por mi esta...-(me interrumpieron)

-que! Acaso no vieron como duerme violeta prefiero dormir con este pedazo de basura-dijo Marceline apuntándome (a lo cual solo la mire feo).

-ok!- dijeron iris ,Phoebe y violeta entrando rápidamente a la habitación y serrando la puerta.

-Qu-que-yo-agh por lo menos dejen una cama grande-ella dijo quejándose (a lo cual no hubo respuesta),patio la puerta y luego giro y abrió la otra puerta , yo entre tras ella, luego vi la cama y me tire enésima de ella.

-tu y tu gran boca- dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-ouw tu no vas a dormir con migo- dijo dentro del baño(en donde se cambiaba a su pijama) luego salio con un blusón rojo y unas crocs violetas.

-lo lamento preciosa pero yo me quedo aquí, y si no quieres dormir con migo ,hay esta el piso- luego de escuchar un "agh" por parte de ella, levantó las sabanas y se acostó junto a mi...

_***pov Marceline ***_

A regañadientes me acosté en la cama junto a Finn , el a los pocos segundos se levantó,agarro una pijama y se dirigió hacia el baño, salio con unas bermudas y no traía camisa,apago la luz y se acostó junto a mi.

-Marcy ya estas dormida- me pregunto en susurros a los pocos minutos de acostarse a mi lado.

-no..-fuy algo cortante, estaba muy incomoda con su cercanía (lamentablemente la cama era mas pequeña con los dos en ella).

\- di algo profundo

-como que algo profundo?.

-No se lo primero que de te venga a la mente.

entonces algo profundo-no savia que decir así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-comida-dije con una vos profunda a lo que el solo se río-para que quieres que diga algo profundo.

-Es que estoy aburrido, además se que quieres besarme y yo también quiero- no se porque pero eso hizo que se me escapara el aliento-además quería ver que tan idiota eras y ver que me respondías ,y adivina-yo solo lo mire -resulta que eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba-me levante, me puse de cuclillas en su torso y le comencé a jalar su cabello, luego el giro sobre si y caímos en el piso el callo enzima de mi y dejamos de forcejear.

Por alguna estúpida razón lo agarre del rostro y acaricie sus cachete con mi pulgar,luego el se comenzó a inclinar y cuando nuestros labios se rozaron...tocaron la puerta, el se levanto enseguida y prendió las luces, luego reaccione, me levante del piso frío y abrí la puerta.

Para solo escuchar cosas como "se mataron""le Rompiste la nariz..de nuevo""estaban haciendo cosas cochinas" esa ultima la dijo violeta a lo que todas la miramos (menos Finn el estaba viendo tv).

-sólo entren-dije cansada.

-que ocurre -dijo Finn sentado a mi lado mientras que me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos(empiezo a pensar que este chico no valora su vida) yo lo empuje y el callo en el piso.

-ammmm..tratare de ignorar eso...Bonnie nos mando esta foto - en la imagen se veía a Bonnie con traje de striper y sonriendo.

-wou se ve caliente-dijo Finn yo solo le lance una mirada de incredulidad- pero tranquila Marcy tu te vez mil veses mas caliente con ese blusón y tus crocs.

\- Finn ...si no quieres morir joven.. calla!- luego mire que debajo de la imagen y avía una dirección-chicas y..animal mas evolucionado que un perro pero menos que un humano tenemos quede ir a buscarla ahora. sin mas a que unas botas negras y una chaqueta, me solté el pelo y mure a fin que seguía sin camisa (se veía tan bien ) sacudi mi cabeza y le lance una camisa blanca y pantalones negros-vistete vamos por Bonnie .

Salí con las chicas las cuales ya estaban vestidas y a los 5 minutos Finn salio vestido.

_***pov Finn***_

Nos dirigimos a un bar de estripers y damas de compañía no muy lejos de ahí , note el lugar y no pude evitar sentirme algo incómodo así que tome las manos de Marcy, la cual me lanzo una mirada confundid y me soltó ,pero luego miró a al su alrededor y noto a mujeres que se acercaban con sus pechos descubierto , enseguida me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

_***pov Marceline ***_

-miren es Bonnie-dijo Phoebe señalando a Bonnie la cual bailaba al fondo del esenario .

-tenemos que subir-dije

-emmm...solo entran bailarinas ,y yo tengo novio a si que... no aria eso, no me vistiria de puta o striper-dijo Phoebe

-yo también tengo novio! Y violeta no se que se hizo, así que iras tu Marcy-solté las manos de finn. Y me senté en una mesa.

-ni siquiera poso en ropa interior o en vestidos de baño, es mas ,ni siquiera voy a piscina o a la playa y me vas a pedir que me vista asi-dije apuntando a una camarera que nos traía cerveza (la cual no estaba muy vestida) .

-Vamos Marcy, por Bonnie- me alentó finn, tome una cerveza me la tone rápido y me fuy a los malditos vestidores.

_***pov Finn ***_

después de 20 minutos desde que Marcy se avía ido encontré a violeta súper tomada en una mesa y a Phoebe algo irritada en cuanto a iris ella se avía quedado dormida(todavía me preguntó como esa cara tan linda y inocente ,tuvo sexo en la oficina del director)

Luego mire hacia Bonnie la cual seguía bailando y luego a una bailarina a su lado , la cual era delgada pero con curvas ,su trasero y sus pechos eran grandes pero no exagerados, su trasero se moldeaban perfectamente a sus caderas y a sus piernas, en otras palabras paresia reloj de arena su piel era pálida y su cabello era de un negro azabache, luego vi sus ojos y me di cuenta que era Marceline, en este momento estaba enserio sonrojado al darme cuenta que la odserve tan minuciosamente.

Ella bajo a Bonnie del escenario corriendo (no entiendo como corre tan rápido ya que tiene unos tacones como de 15 cm.

-Finn vamos, carga a iris-yo me eche a iris en el hombro y corrí tras ella junto con Phoebe la cual arrastraba a violeta(la cual estaba borracha) nos montamos a un auto el cual no sé como prendió Marcy pero cuando arrancamos...

_***pov Marceline ***_

Atropelle a un policía , luego estábamos en una patrulla.

-Por que estábamos corriendo- me pregunto Finn

-por que entre a la habitacion del dueño y me comí su pollo , luego tuve que correr, cuando estaba en los vestidores no avían trajes para cambiarme, noquie a una bailarina y me puse su traje ,un guardia me vio y corrí por Bonnie nos comenzaron a seguir y por si no te diste cuenta atropelle aun policía y ahora...

-no me siento bien-dijo violeta y vomito en el policía que manejaba la patrulla.

-agh no vuelta vas a tomar violeta-dijo Phoebe

-olle a que oras comiste perro caliente-dije fijando me en su vomito(a lo cual me gane una mirada de todos-)que tengo hambre

Luego estábamos en una celda,etc etc etc ,ustedes saben lo que a pasado.

_***Fin**_ _**de**_ _**flashback***_

Era sábado por la noche y después de que casi mate a finn con el golpe en los testículos me calme.

-para que nos trageron-dije después de 24 horas de encierro drama y golpes

-emmm... la bailarina y dueño de el bar no presentara cargos si les auto grafías una foto, y en cuanto a mi quiero una foto con tigo y podrán salir libres.

-porque no nos dijo-exclame mientras todos se levantaban de golpe.

Me puse mi blusón botas y chaqueta ,firme autógrafos y me tome esa foto , Bonnie se cambio y todos salimos después.

-se acaban de dar cuenta que todo lo que acaba de pasar durante estos 3 días fue estúpido-dijo iris a lo que todos respondimos con un "si"

-Deberíamos celebrar que me encontraron y que ya no estoy drogada-dijo Bonnie.

-que les parece si vamos a desayunar y tomo una aspirina para mi seria la celebracion perfecta-dije

-yo tengo aspirinas-dijo Bonnie ,compramos una botella de agua y todos bebíamos las aspirinas,pero hubo un problema cuando me trague la mía me acorde de la causa de este problema...

**Como siempre actualizó cuando lo prometo dije viernes y aquí estoy algo tarde pero estoy, si saben porque las aspirinas son un nuevo problema comenten , se me hizo larguísimo el cap ,el próximo lo subiré pronto pero tal vez no tan largo sin mas bye**


	6. El castigo

**Hey! Estoy feliz porque por fin tengo mas comentarios (gracias por comentar y adivinaron todos) oh! Y lamento no haber actualizado es que ya entre a clases (y como cambiamos de ciudad y casa) adaptarme a sido difícil...pero no hablemos de mi vida o rara adolecencia comencemos con lo que importa. **

**POSDATA:desde el cap anterior are algunos pov de finn.**

***pov Finn***

Estábamos en Ooo ,a 15 minutos de la mansión Abadeer ,yo iba manejando el carro con todas las chicas menos con la psicópata de Marceline, ella arranco en la moto supongo que ya debió a ver llegado, (me avergüenza, me gusta , y me asusta recordar lo de el día de ayer ) aunque lo que paso ayer no esta al cien por ciento claro, estoy confundido algunas cosas parecen sueños *pesadillas* y otras realidad,así que solo estoy seguro de algo que paso ,el problema es que no se si arrepentirme o...la verdad ya me considero hombre muerto.

Entramos a la casa y llegamos a la sala de estar , allí se encontraban mis padres mi hermanas Jake el señor y la señora Abadeer, Tronquitos , los padres de Bonnie , y su hermano Gunter, los padres de violeta ,los de Phoebe y los de iris,algunos amigos también se encontraban algunos profesores la directora y lo peor , mas policías (con los cuales ya me canse de lidiar).

-de quien fue la grandiosa idea de ni siquiera contestar el celular -pregunto enojada la señora Samanta a lo que todos que damos petrificados,(en ese momento los padres de violeta acompañaron a los policías, la directora y los profesores *solo se quedaron los de nuestras familias y algunos amigos* a la puerta agradeciéndoles por la ayuda ) yo fui el unico que respondí.

-Marceline- en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando a Marceline la cual se veía enojada.

-wow mi héroe , deja de ser tan cobarde que esto fue culpa de todas pedazo de animal-ella se acerco a mi y me dio un sape en la cabeza

-que paso exactamente- pregunto Gunter

\- ellas salieron de fiesta chocaron el auto de Jake me llamaron luego Bonnie se perdió y la fuimos a buscar, la encontramos, luego fuimos a un taller y arreglaron el carro de Jake , y ahora estamos aquí -dije, no di detalles ni fue lo que paso exactamente pero no voy a decir la verdad verdadera, luego la señora Samanta fulminó con la mirada a todos y se detuvo en Bonnie la cual estaba roja y luego en iris que se encontraba igual que Bonnie.

-fuimos a una disco, violeta se emborracho y vomito en mis zapatos que resulta que son de Phoebe, la cual se puso a discutir con migo ,Bonnie se bajo de carro para comprar una aspirina , arranque y seguí discutiendo con Phoebe luego violeta vómito en el para brisas y chocamos peleamos , Marceline llamo a Finn, peleamos, discutimos descubrimos que Bonnie estaba en nevada , las vegas y fuimos a un motel cerca de las vegas, fuimos a un bar de stripers y Marceline se vistió de bailarina fue por Bonnie comió pollo y golpeo a mucha gente, agarramos un carro el cual Marcy prendió mágicamente y atropello a un policía , luego estábamos en una patrulla , violeta vómito en el conductor llegamos a la cárcel Bonnie estaba drogada, yo llorando, violeta vomitando, Phoebe insultaba a los guardias y Marceline le pegaba a los guardias luego Finn la estaba calmando pero Marceline lo golpeo dolorosamente en los testículos;les puedo jurar que asta a mi me dolió , nos liberaron, el sábado por la mañana solo porque Marceline firmo autógrafos y se tomo fotos, luego Bonnie nos dio aspirinas para el dolor y resulta que era droga-a excepción de Bonnie todos miraban a iris con la mandíbula desencajada.

-yyy..-hablo la mama de Bonnie, como si esperara a que ella dijera algo y así fue

\- además esta mañana nos levantamos y violeta tiene un tatuaje de una estrella amarilla en su brazo, Phoebe estaba colgada en el techo y iris y yo estábamos cubiertas de pizza, tengo vídeos y fotos para saber que paso ayer pero como cómo esta mañana encontramos a Marcy y a Finn desnudos en la misma cama no quisieron ver nada por lo tanto no estamos seguras de que locuras hicimos ayer-complemento Bonnie mostrándole el celular a mi mama.

En ese momento mi mama conecto el celular a la pantalla de la sala y se veía fotos de Phoebe, violeta,Marceline, iris y yo en una disco se veían fotos de Marceline besándose con migo...(ella y yo nos miramos con cara de asco/incomodidad/incredulidad pero sobre todo de sorpresa)fotos de Phoebe bailando con un sacerdote encima de una mesa de billar de violeta asiéndose el tatuaje y de iris y Bonnie bailando en tubos mientras les caía pizza enésima, luego pararon en una vídeo mi hermana le puso play.

***play***

**-Hola esta es la boda de Marcy y Finnie-gritaba iris mientras las demás saludaban a la cámara.(parecían mas borrachas que drogadas)**

**-si! Y ya van a decir aceptó- gritaron todas al unisono**

**-los ...declaro... marido y mujer ...puede besar a la novia- el sacerdote arrastraba las palabras al hablar a el se le notaba que estaba borracho y mucho.**

**Luego Finn y Marceline se besaron y se dirigieron a la cámara.**

**-quiero decir que con esta chica hoy pierdo mi virginidad-a Finn se le notaba mas drogado que borracho, sobretodo en la cara y que se le hacia difícil estar de pie.**

**-tu me tienes que cuidar-grito Marceline mientras le robaba un beso a Finn (ella estaba ablando como borracha y se le hacia difícil estar pie.**

**\- juro que te cuidare, ahora vamos a tener sexo- grito Finn muy animado cargando a Marcy**

**\- esta va hacer mi primera ves desde que mi padrastro me violo a los 11 esta ves va a ser divertido-Marceline habló divertida mientras una musica empezaba a sonar y todos salimos comiendo pizzas luego el sacerdote se...**

***stop***

Mi hermana detuvo el vídeo y todos giramos hacia Marceline la cual tenia sus dos manos cubriendo su rostro y se deslizaba lentamente por la pared.

***pov Marceline ***

Escuche cuando dije eso en el vídeo tan fresca como si fuera un juego, yo misma me lance en mi infierno al escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo cubriendo mi rostro de las lágrimas que salieron sin permiso alce la vista y todos me veían con lastima ,la mirada que mas odio en el mundo , me levante y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras subí a mi cuarto y me eche en mi armario, llore y llore desconsolada asta que me quede dormida.

Habría los ojos y estaba abrasando a mi papa el cual estaba acostado en mi cama con migo noto que estaba despierta y me hablo suavemente.

-hey Marcy

-hola papi- le Sonreí.

\- no es normal dormir en el armario

\- porque?-le hablaba a mi papa como si fuera una niña pequeña

-por que no es comodo no es saludable y..es raro- dijo nos reímos y luego de 5 minutos le pregunte.

-Papi

-si

-estoy en problemas-el me sonrió y yo amplie la sonrisa que ya tenia

\- oh ! Claro que lo estas ,mas bien pregunta que es peor la cárcel o ver a mama enojada-enseguida mi sonrisa desapareció-si no entiendes eso significa que...

-si entiendo lo que significa-le dije rápidamente, tocaron la puerta

-siga - grito mi papa , luego tronquitos entro a la habitación.

-señor Hunson , la señora Samanta lo espera - habló lentamente y luego se retiro.

-Papa puedo elegir la cárcel.

-No pero si no me doy prisa me ira peor-antes de que mi papa se levantara se giro y dijo-oh! Por cierto ,creen que lloraste porque te sentías mal por lo de la "pequeña" aventura que tuviste y que lo que dijiste en el vídeo eran efectos del alcohol-luego se inclino beso mi frente y se fue corriendo, recogí el desorden de la habitación, me duche salí de la regadera y me puse una bata de baño; estaba sentada en mi cama peinando mi cabello de repente se abre la puerta de mi habitación, vi que entro Finn y se tiro en la cama agarro el control de la tv y se puso a ver una telenovela,yo solo me lo quede viendo.

-Que haces!-dije ,sonaba mas como un regaño que como una pregunta

-viendo ( Filomena amando) es la novela sobre una muchacha llamada Filomena ella es súper mala asta que comienza amar,, pero los errores del pasado no la dejan vivir feliz y...

-se lo que es Filomena, porque te vez esa novela tan...no importa...la pregunta era que haces en mi habitación.

-querrás decir nuestra habitación.

-de que...-el idiota me interrumpió

-Estaban pensando en un castigo para nosotros y a mi hermana se le ocurrió decir"como ahora se casaron ,a si sea borrachos tienen que ser responsables" y luego mi mama dijo" Hey esa es una buena idea "y le dijo a tu mama "Samanta deberíamos hacer que se comporten como una pareja y se lleven bien asta resolver el problema", y este muchacho que tienes al frente dijo "vieja loca" y como todo un hombre salí corriendo , luego de un rato llego Joshua y me dijo que viniera y como soy tan idiota le hice caso solo para escuchar a tu papa decir "no solo se comportarán como pareja sino que tendrán que vivir juntos" mire a Joshua y me dijo "perdón hijo pero tendrás que comportarte por lo menos como un chico " ahora estoy acá...y ya calla! Creo que petunia es la amante de el actual novio de Filomena-o mi dios, grite, me puse mis crocs y salí corriendo ,no me importaba que tuviera el pelo húmedo y que tan solo llevara una bata de baño, baje a la sala de estar y me encontré a mi hermano jugando vídeo juegos con unos amigos de el y las chicas me grite y allí estaban mi mama y la mama de Finn y esta ves grite mas alto, todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Mama estas loca yo no voy a soportar al idiota-me seguían viendo extrañados menos mi mama y la de Finn, luego sentí unos brazos rodeando me suavemente por la cintura.

***pov Finn***

Salió corriendo asta la sala de estar ella grito y dijo "Mama estas loca yo no voy a soportal al idiota"yo la agarre de la cintura y dije

-hay amor, no me digas idiota-dije con una falsa tristeza

-suelta!-ella me pego con un peine que tenia en la manó y la solté enseguida-mama no me vas a obligar a esto.

-No voy ,ya lo hice y si no lo haces ...no iras a el primer festival de la moda de este año-dijo la señora Samanta tomando un sorbo de su té.

-pero mama, Finn es un idiota-se volvió a quejar la ojigris

\- ya hable-sentenció con mas firmeza.

-pero..idiota-dijo lo último girando hacia mi

-hay pero amor no te enojes-dije picándole el ojo y tirándole un beso, si iba a andar con ella tenia que divertirme un poco, y que mejor manera que molestando a "el amor de mi vida".

-a que juego estas jugando Finn-dijo frunciendo me el ceño

-no se de que hablas cariño- ella se puso roja y me pego (no es que sea masoquista pero me encanta verla enojar)

-agh me tienes aburrida y sin mas salió corriendo a la planta alta,

-creo que después de todo el castigo no va ser tan aburrido-le dirigí una ultima mirada a mis amigos que se notaban confundidos y a mi mama y a mi nueva "suegra" y subí hacia mi nueva habitación

**ok asta aquí se que me demore mucho pero como dije adaptarme a sido difícil , lo mas probable es que no me demore en actualizar la próxima y ... bueno no tengo nada mas que decir solo que los comentarios me hacen muy feliz y que ojala les este gustando la trama y ...ya así que bye asta la próxima**


	7. El resto del dia

**Hey!**

**Lamento la demora cuando dije que actualizaría rápido pero me paso algo que muchos llamamos mala suerte, karma o simplemente ironía, resulta el lunes una compañera de clases llego enferma, el miércoles mas de la mitad del curso no estaba presente ya que se habían enfermado y yo estaba feliz de la vida y solo decía cosas como "yo no me enfermo tan fácil"o"mis defensas son muy altas" e incluso"dicen que hierva mala nunca muere" esa misma noche de miércoles me enferme con el virus y no e vuelto a la escuela ,por lo tanto me y me han estado cuidando excesivamente y lo unico que e echo es leer mas no escribir pero aquí estoy.**

**Sin mas empecemos.**

***Pov Marceline***

Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta gire y me tire en la cama cogí una almohada y grite asta que me ardió la garganta, después de un rato sentí que se tiraban en la cama alce la vista y era Finn.

-Ahora que haces- le pregunte mientras giraba en su dirección.

-terminando de ver (Filomena amando)-respondió como si fuera la cosa mas emocionante del mundo.

-tu porque...no entiendo que le vez de interesan...sabes que, no quiero saber-agarre mi ordenador portátil y comencé a leer los correos, cartas de fans, mensajes de mi agente y compañeras del la agencia en la que actualmente trabajaba, comencé a responder mensajes y ordenar archivos...

***pov Finn***

Como es que ella podía ser tan bella, pero tan ruda y fuerte , su vida cambio por una razón, creo que me gusta y se esta haciendo demasiado obvio y no me daría pena decir que ella me gusta tanto, pero estar enamorado de ella es un gran problema, porque es un gran problema?... que no es obvio , estar enamorado de ella es demasiado drama ,porque me tenia que gustar tanto esa novela, pues obvio que me tenia que gustar osea a quien no le gustaba Filomena, pero creo que es suficiente drama por hoy.

Me gire hacia Marceline, tal vez pelear con ella me puede distraer y alejar de mi extraña adicción con aquella novela española, pero al girar me a ella la vi tecleando su ordenador con el ceño fruncido se veía tensa así que me asome y vi que leía su correo; ella ni se inmuto al parecer estaba demasiado concentrada,me fije de un dije que tenia el cual era muy lindo, le quite la cadena del cuello para poder admirarlo mejor,el dije era un especie de circulo y en la mitad estaba grabadas las letras, P V A V, a pesar de que el dije era lindo, estaba colgado de una cadena desgastada,ella estaba demasiado concentrada ya que le quite la cadena y no hizo nada ,me di cuenta que comenzó a organizar archivos legales... que problemas tendría con la ley, bueno no es de mi incumbencia ..o si ...se me esta pegando lo chismoso de Jake , hablando de el no e podido hablar con el, sin mas me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi hermano del alma.

Entre a la habitación y todos los chicos ...y iris(típico de ella no se puede despegar de jake)estaban hay charlando, aun tenia la cadena de Marceline en la mano así que la guarde en mi bolsillo y me tire encima de mi amigo.

-vaca..estas pesado...arriba-hablo Jake como si le faltara el aire.

-que están insinuando-pregunte mientras que el me empujaba y caía al lado de BMO

-que pesas como marrana hermano, y... en donde esta Marcy, papa me acaba de contar el castigo que la señora Margared y mi mama les dieron.

-Finn creo que tu mama y la señora Samanta no te quieren-dijo iris sentada en el regado de jake.

-porque lo duces a mi me adoran quien no me...-fuy cortado por Neptor.

-yo no vi a la hermana de Jake ...porque ...me dio miedo su voz.

-en otras glabras eres hombre muerto-completo BMO.

\- yo la conocí cuando tenia 11 y aun que pares ca un ángel ella no es...-corte a Gunter

-hey! Amigos no sean exagerados- en instante me levante de la cama para darles a mis amigos un discurso-yo soy un hombre , yo soy un dominante, y no es por machismo , obviamente que no voy a utilizar mi fuerza contra ella, la cual es una pequeña flor...-al siguiente instante estaba en el suelo.

***pov Marceline ***

-agh!-grite de frustración , hace un momento estaba en mi ordenador haciendo algunas cosas de trabajo y demás, siempre que me siento frustrada me doy una ducha con agua caliente, salí de la ducha y me puse una musculosa blanca que me quedaba muy suelta pero dejaba ver mi ombligo,me puse unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y busque mis converse azules, luego de vestirme me solté en cabello y me puse mi cadena...la cual no encontraba, por eso ahora el cuarto estaba patas arriba y no encontraba mi cadena.

Así que ahí estaba yo gritando de frustración, luego me puse a pensar que avía estado haciendo.

-hoy solo es estado estado en el ordenador y...-deje escapar un grito ahogado, estaba en el pasillo caminando hacia la sala para ver donde estaba ese idiota, pero en encontre con la habitación de Jake semi abierta y escuche que hablaban al parecer de mi (hay por dios no llevó mas de un mes aquí y ya se me estaba pegando lo chismoso de Jake) no me importo mucho lo que dijeron pero cuando escuche la voz decir algo como "yo soy un hombre , yo soy un dominante, y no es por machismo , obviamente que no voy a utilizar mi fuerza contra ella" y no termine de escucharas si antes lo quería golpear, ahora que se diera por muerto.

-Marceline baja de enzima...mmh mhmm.. -le tape la boca, yo me lance encima de el y ahora entraba de ahorcadas en su abdomen.

-en primer lugar, valla hombre que eres en segundo, tu no eres fuerte peso unos 20 menos que tu y te derrumbe mas rápido que una pluma en tercero, en la "relación"-le solté la boca para hacer comillas al aire pero seguí en su regado ahora con los brazos cursados-y por ultimo en donde esta mi dije-lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y empuñe la otra mano apuntando hacia el, luego sentí dos brazos al rededor de mi cintura y que en levantaban lejos de Finn.

-en cuanto a ti ,saluda a mis amigos-el que me había levantado era Jake el cual me giro en dirección a sus amigos, el chaparro de cabello castaño era Gunter, pero no conocía a el otro castaño ni al teñido de verde.

-Hey-salude sin animo mientras que como todo hombre o fan en lo que sido me veían con cara de babosos.

-hola- respondieron todos casi al mismo tiempo yo solo me gire hacia Jake.

-ya salude ahora puedo matar al rubio.

-Marceline no esta bien querer...

-ok lo tomare como un si! -sin mas le lance una mirada y el salió corriendo ,me solté de Jake y lo perseguí por toda la casa , subiendo las escaleras me di cuenta de que Jake ,iris ,Gunter y... hay que gro era no se sus nombres(sarcasmo) me perseguían, volviendo a bajar tras Finn el cual ahora estaba en la sala con Teresa la cual-woh tienes pizza!-chille y la comencé a abrazar.

***pov Finn ***

Creí que todo quedaría olvidado, en un segundo estaba feliz la hermosa ,linda y tierna Marcy abrasaba a tronquitos y al otro segundo tenia una bolsa de hielo en la baza.

-a cenar! pero Marcy trata de no comerte toda la pizza-dijo iris muy animada

-ja! Por favor esa niña no pesa mas de 45 kilos, con media rebanada y una ensalada apuesto que le basta-dijo Neptor

\- Yo que tu no entro en ese campo ya que ella...

-oh quieres apostar-me corto Marceline.

-oh claro que quiero apostar dulzura-y le beso la mano, yo iba a reclamar (ya que después de todo a ora era mi "esposa") pero ella quito su mano rápidamente y se aclaro la garganta-hay 4 cajas de pizza , así que cada una agarra una caja, el que termine primero sin vomitar ni mareos o quejas gana

-ok si yo gano Finn lava los platos-dijo ella

-que si yo ganó tendremos una sita.

\- claro que...-en ese momento la señora Samanta entro a la cocina.

-oh! Mar-mar no puede, ella es novia de Finn-nos guiño el ojo le susurro algo a iris y Jake luego a Marcy y por ultimo me susurro a mi "es mas normal que des ir que se casaron a los 15/16 años así que son novios. No Arruines" y sin mas salio de la cocina, dejando un silencio incomodo el cual Neptor rompió.

-Ejem ...así que ...están saliendo-dijo algo incomodo.

-emmmm si, supongo-dijo Marceline insegura

-woh amigo porque no me dijiste que salias con una súper modelo, eso va hacer que las chicas populares y los idiotas y todos dejen de tratarnos como fracasados-Genial ahora Marcy sabia que su hermano y sus nuevos amigos eran unos fracasados.

\- no importa traigan la pizza a y si yo gano Jake y iris lavan los platos-dijo Neptor

-yo lavo y tu secas-dijo Jake algo aburrido

-ok-iris dijo como siempre alegre y le dio un beso en la nariz a Jake.

-no sean pesimistas en obvio que voy a ganar-me levante agarre dos cajas de pizza ,puse una en cada extremo de la mesa y comenzaron.

***pov Marceline ***

\- decías?-le pregunte a el chico castaño de piel morena delante mió, mientras agarraba su caja de pizza y me levantaba.

-como es que...solo pasaron...tu?..-sólo Sonreí satisfecha.

-woh tienes que vivir haciendo ejercicio y vomitando para mantenerte delgada-me dijo el teñido de verde el cual supongo que se llama BMO

-o no de echo soy demasiado floja para el ejercicio, y para que quiero vomitar, si la comida es deliciosa para que evacuarla y quedar con cosa asquerosa-me justifique.

-si comes y no engorda no tienes nada mas que pedir en esta vida-me rey por el comentario de ese chico, mas agarre a Finn de la camisa con la mano desocupada ( ya que tenia la pizza pizzas en la otra) y comencé a subir las escaleras antes de siquiera llegar al 6 escalón me gire hacia ellos-buenas noches que descansen y gusto en conocerlos ..Neptor y BMO.

entramos a la habitación el salio del cuarto ya que se cambiaría, yo me quite la ropa y me deslice un blusón café por encima y me arrope y me senté en la cama, años 10 minutos mas tarde entro Finn, con una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones rojos con un montón de corazones azules y se sentó a mi lado agarrando una rebanada de pizza.

-y que hay con los corazones azules- me lleve otra rebanada a la boca-te habias comportado normal todo el día y lo acabas de arruinar.

-a son los pantalones de embarazada...los tome del coser de tu mama.

-como dije te habías comportado normal-hable como la boca llena mientras devoraba el ultimo pedazo de pizza.

-ok en primer lugar no me he comportado normal en todo el día, hoy me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Filomena.

-como es que...-me corto mientras apagaba la luz , dejando solo la lampara de mi lado encendida .

-en segundo no te entiendo con la boca llena- trague el resto de pizza e intente hablar pero me volvió a cortar-tercero como puedes pensar que soy normal, osea me ofendes, y por ultimo-se inclino encima mio y jalo el interruptor de apagado en la lámpara dejándonos a oscuras-buenas noches-susurro sobre mis labios y me dio un corto y rápido beso, luego se arropo y comenzó a dormir.

-Como...-esta vez fuy interrumpida por mi propio asombro y me acosté a dormir (mañana será mi primer día de clases en otras palabras va ser un largo día).

**Ok no se si estuvo bien el cap ya que me demore en escribir por causa de lo que me paso, estoy pensando hacer un cap en donde Finn tenga los mismos síntomas de mi virus, solo que mas exagerado y "dramático" sin mas siento que el cap no sea tan bueno y hoy a tratar de mejorar me cara poder escribir rápido, sin mas asta el próximo cap.**

**Posdata:estoy buscando un apodo lindo para Marcy el cual solo le diga Finn pero a ella le moleste..ya que es Marcy.**


	8. Dulce y pegajosa

**Hola, ok ya me siento mucho mejor eso significa que el próximo lunes vuelvo al colegio (que emoción ) bueno no tanto, ok todavía no e decidido un apodo para Marcy , pero el de cerezita me encanto en definitiva ,emmm no tengo mucho por decir(solo que de ves en cuando are puntos de vista en general ) pero no en este cap ,sin mas empecemos.**

***pov Marceline ***

corrí corrí y seguí me metí por un callejón desconocido, ya estaba cansada pero aunque mi cuerpo lo pidiera no me daré el lujo de parar, mis gritos fueron cada vez mas débiles conforme a mi agitación..llovía , todo parecía real tal y como paso, menos cuando caí , no desperté en una linda habitación en lugar de eso

Se repite una..y otra...y otra..y una vez mas esa escena asta el punto de volver a caer y cerré los ojos ..grito, no me muevo ...me duele todo, no hay Simón ,no hay Betti, no hay mellizos... todo termino, no hay vida, el se aproxima...llega sonríe y me mira, esa mirada que me asusta, aterra y me acaba.

-ja te vas a divertir-la voz que tanto me aterra, la de Ash mi padrastro

-ayuda-grito una vez mas pero cada ves la voz solo río del chillido de la criatura, mientras cada ves mas cerca se acercaba con sigilo asta que vi la penetrante y oscura mirada era el unico vacío que existía y existirá.

Abrí los ojos , me encontré en mi habitación oscura ,me gire y salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño,me vi al espejo y me di cuenta de que aun tenia mis zarcillos puestos, me quite uno y lo deje en el mesón, me quite el otro y callo al suelo me mire una vez mas y baje para recoger el zarcillo, levante la vista y vi algo raro, me acerque al espejo y no era nada, pero aun así revise mi alcoba.

-agh deben ser estrés, mis pesadillas volvieron,después de casi dos meses sin tenerlas-agarre una toalla para darme una ducha pero cuando abrí la puerta del baño estaba Ash viéndose al espejo. Me lanzo su mirada oscura y sonrisa macabra...salí corriendo ,todo estaba oscuro no había nadie no podía gritan ni hablar nada ...estaba perdida.

-abrí los ojos y estaba a la mitad de una carretera, se podía ver la mansión desde donde estaba así que supuse que estaba en el suburbio que rodea la mansión ,me pace una mano por mi cabello ,estaba sudando, revise mis zarcillos y estaban los dos en su lugar , estaba descalza , algo desconcertada y con sueño me dirigí hacia la casa, la puerta estaba abierta así que la Serré cuidadosamente y con sigilo me dirigí hacia mi habitación, y me acosté en mi cama junto a Finn.

***pov Marceline ***

-MARCY DESPIERTA-escuche a iris llamar por 16 ves convectiva

-si ya estoy despierta-Murmuré por octava ves.

-Marceline Abadeer Lee, levanta te es tu primer día de clases- y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo golpeada por mi almohada.

-agh deja me - iris de puso a Horcadas de mi torso.

-DESPIERTA-me grito en el oído como reflejo " involuntario " me gire y la hice caer-Marceline- gruño mientras se quitaba una arruga imaginaria en su falda y se acomodaba los botones de su blusa, mientras me miraba y gruñía enojada solo le Sonreí.

-te dije que ya estaba despierta-le hable como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

-agh no importa, mira esta falda y esta blusa son el requisito del uniforme, el resto de los accesorios como medias, corbatas, chaquetas y demás lo eliges a tu gusto, ahora bañate y baja rápido-y sin mas salio de la habitación, Finn se había levantado y alistado hace un rato pero se rindió al intentar despertar me y llamo a iris.

Suspire sonoramente me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño, lave mi cabello y salí de la ducha, me puse la falda y la blusa..emmm estaba en blanco no sabia que accesorios poner, luego de un rato me puse unas botas que llegaban justo abajo de las rodillas se veía bien ya que la falda no me quedo tan larga, luego me desencaje la blusa ya que se veía mejor así, encontré una corbata roja la cual era de papa que por error quedo en mi canasto de ropa limpia me la puse pero no la apreté mucho así que me veía bien luego conecte la secador y peine mi cabello , por último estaba casi lista ,hacia algo de frío inusual para esta época pero me puse una chaqueta que hizo juego con las botas...di un ultimo vistazo al espejo, este era mi estilo y sin mas baje a desayunar.

-que hay para el desayuno-pregunte bajando rápido las escaleras.

-buenos días a ti también, anoche dejaron pizza así que calienta tu pedazo si quieres- dijo Finn malhumorado.

-hay creo que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado- dijo Jake mientras me traía zumo de naranja y en ponía dos porciones de pizza en un plato

-no importa, donde están los adultos de la casa-pregunto refiriéndome a mis padres.

-no se - respondió jake restándole importancia al asunto, así que solo me enojó de hombros y seguí desayunando.

-a esta mañana que entre ellos se fueron a trabajar, y me dijo que te recordara que no olvidaran el castigo-hablo iris.

\- como sea ,Marceline necesito hablar -dijo Finn y sin mas me jalo hacia el y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la casa.

***pov Finn***

-que es tan importante como para no dejarme terminar mi desayuno en paz- dijo mientras terminaba de comer su pizza y tomar su jugo.

-bueno- tome un aire y seguí -solo quería decirte que...podrías comportarte linda y como una buena novia, es que...agh me molestan porque creen que soy gay y eres técnicamente mi primera novia en aproximadamente 2 años y...simplemente no quiero que seas mala ni me avergüence, se que no te caigo muy bien pero...creo que somos amigos así que arias eso por mi.

-estas tratando de decir que te gusto o algo así-argumento ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- bueno no voy a negar que me a traes un poco pero solo te pido que trates de ser buena , no golpes no sarcasmo en otras palabras no dolor físico y emocional.

-ok ,así que te gusto-y comenzó a mover sus cejas frenéticamente y me lanzo una sonrisa coqueta y socarrona.

-ya deja eso!- exclame y luego comenzó a tocarme con su dedo en el abdomen causando me cosquillas

-confiesa-dijo esto con firmeza ya mas seria pero seguía molestándome con sus dedos- me amas-dijo de un modos divertido comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-ok, ...ok ...ya deja ...eso... es raro-hable entre risas

-lo se-pero la condenada seguía haciéndome cosquillas.

-esta bien lo admito me estas comenzando a gustar pero para- a ella paro y se le salio la risa mas linda y ridícula del mundo- listo feliz-ella agachó la cabeza se veía triste.

-si y mucho-me miro y estaba sonriedo

-Agh eres imposible

-lose

-ok pero me aras el favor

\- esta bien voy a actuar bien frente de tus amigos y demás y bla, bla,bla, pero no prometo nada de lo de no hacerte daño , físico o emocional.

-es un trató -y sin mas solo tuve que escupir en mi mano y extenderla para sellar el trato.

-ni creas que voy a estrechar tu mano- y la desgraciada entro a la casa dejando me con la mano extendida.

-genial! Ahora que hago con esta mano llena de saliva

-no se lavarla seria una buena idea-me gire violeta se acercaba y se paro a mi lado

-enserio tu crees!- dije sarcásticamente

-si ,ya sabes , el agua y el jabón son buenos para eso-violeta es algo enana así que se estiro un poco y descanso su codo en mi hombro.

-mmm tengo una mejor idea-y sin mas comencé a acercar mi mano hacia su rostro.

***pov Marceline ***

Entre a la casa y Jake y iris al parecer discutían.

-si es verdad tonto.

-claro que no iris, y lo que digo si es verdad

-claro que no ,lo que tu dices es mentira y lo que yo digo que te dije es verdad.

\- oh! Vamos lo que tu dices..que yo te...me confundí me repites lo de un momento

-hay pequeño tonto-y sin mas se sentó en su regazo y le comenzó a besar la nariz y frente

-hola, por que peleaban-pregunte sentándome en la mesita ratona de la sala de estar.

-a es que iris y yo estábamos hablando de Filomena amando- comenzó mi hermano.

-y yo dije que Finn tenia un problema con esa novela, pero Jake cree que es la cantidad justa de adicción tu que opinas-concluyo ella

-la palabra problema queda corta-dije

-o vamos hermana a el sólo le gusta y ya es natural.

-oh si, tan natural que anoche me confeso que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Filomena.

Jake iba a protestar pero en ese momento la puerta se habrio de golpe y violeta se escondí detrás de mi.

-donde lo intente se acaba tu existencia-grito violeta

genial si adivinas ,ahora sabre el futuro, mi teoría de que eres una bruja en evolución esta progresando.

Y comenzaron a correr por toda la sala , pero al momento de que violeta se escondió nueva mente detrás de mi finn me paso su mano (al parecer con saliva) por mi mejilla.

\- ahora si te mueres..

-no mientras yo este en esta casa-entro Teresa a la casa junto en mayor domo interrumpiendo mi amenaza.-muchachos salgan el resto ya los espera afuera Tom los llevara.

-oh! Vamos tronquitos, son jóvenes que caminen-se quejo el mayor domo

-a no cerdo creo que es mejor que los lleves es peligroso que caminen solos ellos todavía...

-no te preocupes tronquitos deja a cerdo descansar , además todavía es temprano podemos ir con calma-dijo Jake Finn me lanzo una ultima mirada beso a tersa en la mejilla y se despidió de Tom luego salio corriendo , Jake hizo lo mismo y agarre mi mochila y con iris y violeta me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Salí y allí estaban Finn , lo tome del cuello de la camisa.

-porque insiste eso-dije

-porque estaba jugando con violeta y tu me estabas estorbando

-a conque te estorbo...

-chicos nos podemos ir-dijo violeta, me gire y estaba mi hermano violeta BMO Neptor iris y Phoebe.

-Ejem...yo solo lo saludaba-les dije luego me gire hacia Finn y le susurré-no se cuando ni como o donde pero esto no se queda así.

-hay eres tan dulce cuando me amenazas- lo empuje , no bruscamente, de echo fue como para acomodarme ya que puso su brazo al rededor de mis hombros y caminamos hacia la escuela.

*suspire*

-listo así que aquí estamos -dijo Neptor dirigiendoce hacia mi

-si lo notamos casa nova-dijo violeta

-hey solo mirala ,no puedo creer que sea tu novia viejo-le dijo a Finn, aunque estábamos fingiendo ser novios por el castigo y la promesa de comportarme un pocobien, el parecía celoso ya que me atrajo mas hacia el.

-pues creé - lo dije y su agarre se suavizo

Y entramos a la escuela al abrir la Puerta obviamente no me reconocieron al instante pero después de un rato sentí muchos murmullos y miradas enzima de mi y de Finn Jake se fue con BMO Neptor y Phoebe hacia sus casilleros en una dirección contraria mientras violeta se marchaba sola a otro lugar Finn reviso mi numero de casillero y me llevo a uno que al parecer quedaba al lado de el de iris y al frente del suyo.

Sono un timbre y el me robo un rápido beso y salio corriendo, yo mire a iris y al parecer teníamos la misma clase ciencia entre al aula y me senté a lado de iris llego de un rato entró el profesor y a los 10 minutos Finn entro con un papel en la mano y se dirigió hacia nosotras.

-tomaste las clases avanzada de cultura

-emmm al parecer si- respondí a Finn.

-genial osea que tu vas a estar en las mismas clases que yo y iris.

-oh enserio

-si hay algunas oras que compartimos con Jake ,Phoebe y violeta, pero en clase de gimnasia nos vemos todos.

-genial por lo menos no tendré que estar sola ya que..

-Mertens, Abadeer- todos se giraron a mirarnos (genial mi idea de ser discreta no sirvió para nada) - tienen algo que compartir con la clase-negué con la cabeza finn sonrió y me beso en la mejilla y se sentó un puesto detrás de mi, pero dejo un montón de miradas sobre mi, las clases pasaron con naturalidad , Finn andaba enzima mio me abrasaba y besaba (en las mejillas) me llevaba el morral y los libros ahora estábamos en la ora del almuerzo y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a Phoebe, iris ,Jake BMO ,Neptor y violeta.

-hola tórtolos- dijo iris

-iris te quiero pero si vuelves a decir algo como eso es mejor buscar un buen hopital.

-si me callo.

-me das tu hamburguesa-le pregunte a jake

-si pero..

***pov Finn***

-..dame tu salchicha-dijo Jake

-claro -agarro mi salchicha y se la paso a Jake luego siguió comiendo como si nada.

-saves esa era mia-la mire con cara de te matare

\- lose - y volvió a reír como esta mañana estúpidamente tierna siguió riendo a carcajadas

-Hey Jake, violeta esa risa no les recuerda a una niña de 5 la cual me clavo un tenedor-dije con cara de dolor y ellos se comenzaron a reír.

\- como olvidarlo -dijo violeta

-oh debiste haber disfrutado eso- me dijo Marcy mirando concentrada a su hamburguesa

-no , no lo hice de echo dolió-dije frunciendo el ceño-pensé que perdería mi pene antes de saber que servía para otras cosas además de orinar, como iba a disfrutar eso

-yo lo disfrute- alzo la vista y me sonrió

-estas loca- no pude evitar sonreír

-Hey pero no fue en tu pene fue cerca, además ya que sabes para que se utiliza no de verías llorar.

-si como sea

-Marceline que clase de pequeño humano le hace eso a otro pequeño humano del género contrario -preguntó Neptor BMO solo miraba en shokc a Marcy y las chicas y Jake solo se reían de su reacción

-bueno en esos tiempos no era de mucha clase y me encanta divertirme-respondió ella

-que! Eso no es diversión eso da miedo- por fin hablo BMO

\- no a mi me parece diversión-y sin mas siguió comiendo-Hey finn toma- me dio una lata de coca-cola

-gracias nena - abrí la lata y me mojo toda la camiseta-en serio- puse los ojos en blanco

-te dije que me vengaría, por lo de esta mañana y la venganza es dulce en este caso pegajosa,- sin mas salió de la cafetería y un grupo de chicas (de grado menor) le comenzaron a pedir autógrafos.

-que dulce es tu chica-dijo jake burlandoce de mi

Sin mas el resto de la jornada y el día paso con normalidad asta que callo la noche

***pov Marceline***

abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el jardín trasero ,sudando y con la respiración agitada luego de un rato me di cuenta que fue otra pesadilla como la de la noche anterior y me dirigí hacia mi habitación

**Hey quice subir el cap el 14 (por el cumpleaños de finn) pero se me hiso de noche mas rapido de lo que pence bye y me encantaría tener ideas para algún apodo tierno para Marcy**


	9. cerezita y un dia emocionalmente agotado

**Hey!**

**Disculpen la demora**

**Disfrute mucho escribiendo el cap y esperó que les guste, pero antes de comenzar después de una larga charla con migo misma e decidido el apodo, el cap lo hice mas largo para compensar el tiempo que me demoré, además por fin se definirán algunas cosas, también se comienza la trama oficial. sin mas...**

**POSDATA:los personajes nuevos que están no son tan importantes pero serán vistos/mencionados regularmente(además todos los nombres los saque de AT ,no tuve en cuenta su aspecto ni personalidad, solo los nombres)**

***pov Marceline ***

Ya a pasado al rededor de un mes sin contar la primera y loca semana que pase, me a estado hiendo bien en la escuela ya que utilizó lentes durante clases o sombreros así que no llamo mucho la atención, aunque lastimosamente no e podido ser 100 por ciento invisible, sin embargo no e llamado mucho la atención en la escuela, en casa casi siempre estoy sola y no salgo mucho pero la paso bien , en cuanto a Finn creo que e llegado a quererlo pero...el nunca lo sabrá luego no podría molestarlo y en ves de intentar que lo deje de "odiar" y ser mi amigo intentaría ser una especie de casanova.

Un día normal para mi es ser despertada por el valiente que perdió alguna apuesta (en realidad se turnan para despertarme) comer, ir a la escuela , comer, hacer mis deberes, comer, molestar a mi hermano o ha Finn principalmente, leer, invente una canción (en mi mente odio que me oigan cantar, lo cual es otra historia..)leer, comer, ver Filomena con Finn (no se como llegue asta este punto) hablar durante la cena con todos y dormir ,asta que me despertaba en todos los lugares que te puedas imaginar menos en cama...ya mencione comer, si,creo que si ...

así que ahora es viernes y todos están en algún creo que fue a un viaje hace un par de días y mama esta arreglado con mis agentes y equipo de preparación ,un viaje el cual cera el próximo viernes para poder volver el domingo y no perder clases, Jake esta en alguna tienda del centro comercial con Iris y violeta no viene mucho solo de ves en cuando, ella prefiere pasar todo el día leyendo revistas o haciendo...un montón de cosas que no me importan, Phoebe es buena amiga pero se la pasaba con BMO por lo tanto BMO tampoco me visita mucho y no me gusta la compañía de Neptor , ese chico se la pasa caliente es abrumador, y en cuanto a Bonnie y Gunter ellos estudian en una escuela diferente así que solo nos vemos los días festivos o fines de semana, ya que no viven muy cerca, entre y solo estaba Teresa, el resto estaban en sus actividades diaria y Finn llegaba al rededor de las 5:00 ya que estaba en su club de *AMAMOS A FILOMENA* (el cual se hace cada miércoles por la noche y viernes después de la escuela) creo que es un club de chicos raros como el, en fin eran las dos de la tarde y estaba de cabeza en el sofá , contando del 1 al 100 y del 100 al 1 y así sucesivamente

-54 53 52 51 50 49 48...-comenzó a sonar un celular(el maldito me asusto y ahora estoy en el piso) luego note que no era mio si no el de Finn, sin mas contesté (después de todo estamos casados)-mmm...

\- Finn mama dijo que vinieras por los tacos, ella no te los podrá llevar y yo no puedo cargar la bandeja en mi bicicleta-sono la voz rápida de una niña

-hmmmn,pero..

-mira Finn no me importa si...espera,no eres Finn cierto-

-no yo so...

-rayos volví a equivocar de numero, si otra ves eres tya ,por favor olvidarlo, ok no lo digas a las chicas del club porque...-comenzó a hablar de una tal tya (y otras rarezas), y estaba algo estresada ,como es que los niños de hoy en día hablan y se comportan como mini ejecutivos locos

-para, no hablas con tya,hablas con la novia, de finn , el idiota dejo su celular

-ósea Marceline, la pequeña cereza de Finn-ahora hablaba mas suave pero se le nota va una tés de vergüenza y...espera dijo

\- pequeña cereza!-exclame

\- si ya sabes cerecita

\- cerecita...

-si el dijo que... bueno mejor, tengo que averiguar como llevarle el almuerzo a el y a sus raros amigos.

-que te parece si te llevo, sabes donde vivo.

-si...-dijo tímidamente

-ok te espero acá-luego gire el celular para cortar pero...

-haaaaaaa no puedo creer que hable con Marceline se lo tengo que contar a tya , o mi dios es el mejor día de...ou todavía estas ahí

-si

-emmmm momento incomodo numero 8 tachado, mejor me dirijo hacia aya

-ja!- sin mas me levante y subí a cambiarme de ropa, ya que aun tenia mi uniforme puesto- a ver, voy a un club donde probablemente todos sean inadaptados y no tengan novia,-saque un vestido blanco era muy sencillo y me llegaba justo en las rodillas,-o bien en ese club hay chicos muy lindos así que...- alce un vestido casual rosa que me llegaba en la parte media de los muslos -pero me voy en la moto, además por desgracia ya estoy"comprometida" y además...

-ja!así que mi hermana habla sola-me gire y ahí estaba Jake-y dices que soy el raro.

-en primer lugar no soy rara, soy una chica buscando opciones de vestimenta, y en segundo lugar nunca te e dicho raro pero si tu lo dices...

-hay si ,hay si, soy una nena buscando opciones -me copio con una voz extremadamente aguda.

-y en tercer lugar yo no hablo hací.

-oh claro que lo haces- volvió a hablar en ese tono

-oh cállate-y le lance la almohada, el la esquivo y se sentó en la cama- y donde esta iris

\- emmm...ella se fue a visitar a Bonnie y Gunter.

\- ellos viven al otro lado de la ciudad la dejaste ir sola.

\- no se fue con violeta y un amigo de ellas, y tu que hacías además de hablar con tu armario - dijo mientras se acostaba.

\- nada solo esperaba a..-sin mas Jake me tiro de la cama- por que fue eso!

\- pensé que te verías linda el piso, pero te ves igual que en la cama solo que despeinada

-eres un imbécil- dije me para y me tire encima de el.

\- quita maldita loca- me volvió a empujar y volví al suelo, salio corriendo me arrastre rápidamente y lo agarre de un tobillo, haciendo que también quedara en el pisó, lo malo fue que algo (mas bien alguien) amortiguó su caída, alce la cabeza , y vi a una pequeña enana debajo del burro de mi hermano

\- Jake arriba la ahogas - le grite al ver que la pequeña se estaba poniendo de un color anormal

\- hola- fue lo unico que dijo cuando la vaca de mi hermano se levantó

no e interactuado con ella ,siquiera la e visto bien pero supe que era la hermana de finn por algunos rasgos de su rostro y su cabello rubio, aunque a diferencia de Finn tenia los ojos de color chocolate- hola tu debes ser la hermana de Finn lamento que este burro se te cayera encima- la niña solo asistió

\- que porque me echas la culpa tu fuiste la que me hizo caer, además tu eres la burra-esto ultimo lo grito

\- emmmmm yo creo que tu deberías callarte ,le diré a la señora Samanta.

\- ohhhhh pobre Jake , te acaba de amenazar amenazar una pequeña de 5 años- dije riendo me de la expresión que hizo cuando la niña nombro mama

\- 8- dijo mi hermano "disimuladamente fingiendo una tos"

\- perdón 8-dije rápidamente tras el comentario de mi hermano- o ya voy solo ..-me fije en mi uniforme-espera un segundó- entre al baño y sin mas me puse e unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera y converce azules salí del baño vía mi hermano en frente de mi mesa de noche ( con una supuesta cara amenasante) lo empuje y agarre mi llavero( obviamente que con todas mis llaves)- listo vamos.

Agarre a la hermana de Finn y la arrastre asta el pasillo vi que mi hermano se levanto y antes de siquiera estuviera unos centímetros lejos de la cama Serré la puerta con llave ( no me iba a arriesga), baje al primer piso...

-hay dios que huele tan bien-gire hacia el mesón y note la cosa mas hermosa del mundo-TACOS!-cuando estaba a punto de agarrar uno y deleitarme con su sabor

-no, no ,no, no Marcy esos son para finn y sus amigos, están contados, dos para cada miembro, de ese estúpido club, es mejor que no comas ninguno o me mataran-dijo serrando la bandeja y quitándome mi hermoso taco

-pero...

-nada es mejor llevar esto a el club de- se aclaro la garganta- FILOMENA AMANDO-hizo una voz de vikingo, muy graciosa a mi parecer.

***pov Finn***

En esta reunión del club estaba algo distante ya que para hoy planearon un debate sobre una noticia que mi mejor amiga (y casi mayor fanática de Filomena) consiguió , aran una película, pero en el club no todos están de acuerdo, a mi ,me utilizaron como "juez" del debate ya que me da igual, película o no película Filomena es genial, porque complicarse con atención los argumentos (ridículos a mi parecer) pero supongo que es algo importante después de todo.

-Y por eso creo que la iniciativa de que hagan una película de la serié/novela es mejor-argumento James.

\- pero eso cambiaría la dirección de la trama,...además tu idea de que le quiten la empresa y su mejor amigo la ayude para así enamorarse es bobo, ya que su mejor amigo...y si pusieran una película no creo que eso pase , queremos argumentos y no idea e imaginación de tu parte.-ataco Lester

\- eres un...-y sin mas James se lanzo a Lester y luego se lanzó Jay, Kim, Flambo y por supuesto París , mientras yo y mi mejor amiga brisa ,solo veíamos todo el "razonamientos" de nuestro club,...claro antes de que de alguna manera brisa fue jalada a la revuelta y luego también yo..

Cosas como-maldito James vete de enzima, kim me Lástimas te una teta , suelta me el pelo Jay, calla te París , brisa no me pegues ahí es un lugar sensible ,Finn saca tu pie de mi cara-y mas, gritamos al unisono,ahora todos estábamos en el piso tratando de desenredar nos- si ves lo que haces, arriba ,o si claro es tu culpa, que de que hablas, vieron lo que hicieron- ya cansando me de la estúpida pelea decidí intervenir- SILENCIO!- usualmente siempre grito y doy orden en el club, con mis amigos íntimos y con brisa siempre intento ser mas calmado pero ya estos me tenían harto

\- QUIERO QUE ESTA ESTUPIDA PELEA TERMINE.

-pero Finn fue..fue -comenzó paris

\- NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN FUE...

\- sabes Finn ,tienes razón este club tuyo no es tan aburrido- gire y vi a las dos personas mas horribles e infernales en la puerta.

\- que hace Marceline Abadeer y tu hermana juntas? - escuche a brisa.. o fue París?.

Lo que me hacen estas mujeres.

***pov Marceline ***

Caminamos por los pasillos de las escuela asta que llegamos a una puerta la cual como todo en este lado de la escuela ( donde se sitúan los diferentes clubes) tenia un letrero indicando de que club se trataba pero me desconcertó un poco, ya que decía algo como.

\- club de literatura ?, no era el club de esa novela extraña - le pregunta a la pequeña rubia situada a mi lado.

\- aaaa eso,Jake me contó que la escuela solo tiene clubes académicos, culturales ,y deportivos así que es supuestamente es de literatura pero allí solo hablan de Filomena.

\- entiendo,...como me dijiste que te llamabas - le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos al otro lado del pasillo , al parecer la niña nunca se avía montado en una moto, me di cuenta de esto cuando arranque( con la bandeja de comida bien asegurada) y ella gritaba y se aferraba a mi cintura, (la cual creo que se volvió mas pequeña, dios esa niña tiene mucha fuerza) después por seguridad de la niña y mí cintura ,ya que de seguro si un policía me veía pensaría que la secuestre para...en fin.

\- Susana pero mis amigas me llaman Sani y Finy y de vez en ves mama y papa me llama suzi- dijo ella mientras se alisaba su vestido violeta.

\- con que Finy-dije en tono juguetón luego nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos mientras me quitaba el casco y los guantes,

\- ajá- exclamo cuando consiguió acomodar sus dos coletas al mismo nivel

\- suzi, - hice una pausa dándome cuenta de que no tengo tanta confinada con la niña como para llamarla por un apodo que le da su familia- e mm puedo llamarte así verdad- ella asistió - cuando es el cumpleaños de Finn

-emmm no se, solo se que ya paso, ya que es antes abril...según mamá- dijo mientras se acomoda las puntas de sus coletas en ligeros Risos.

\- como no vas a saber el cumpleaños de tu propio hermano,

\- fácil, a el no le gusta recordar ese día, por algo que paso con su padre, la única que sabe es mi mama, y ella no se lo celebra ya que el lo pidió a si- es difícil para mi asimilar que nadie sabe cuando cumple, además que su madre, en fin , alce la bandeja y permití que suzi abriera la puerta.

Valla espectáculo

\- sabes Finn ,tienes razón este club tuyo no es tan aburrido- dije y vi su cara de pánico al vernos a suz mi en la puerta

\- que hacen Marceline Abadeer y tu hermana juntas? - dijo una castaña, a mi parecer muy linda, tenia lentes pero podía ver sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, en cuanto a Finn tenia cara de baboso/miedo mirando hacia mi y la pequeña suzi.

\- idiota podrías levantar tu gordo trasero y ayudarme con la estúpida bandeja, esta mierda me esta incomodando , deja la cara de bobo y ayuda me - le dije, el quito la cara de estúpidos agarro la bandeja y la puso en una mesa, Recordé la charla que avía tenido con suzi, no pude evitar sacar una pequeña carcajada - Finy- dije entre risas

\- suzi- finn susurro lo suficientemente alto y salio corriendo tras la niña que ya hacia en algún otro lugar dejando me... sola... con un montón de extraños.

\- emmmm yo voy a ver...si no..mata a la niña?- dios soy magnifica disimulando el nerviosismo iba salir corriendo cuando de repente la castaña de ojos lindos, se acerco a mi.

\- e mm Marceline Abadeer, porque seas linda famosa, y todas las estupideces del mundo no te dio derecho de tratar así a Finn, no de verías tratar a las personas a tu gusto si no con respeto,- ok que se creía esta estúpida de ojos raros, si nosotros nos tratamos así.

\- ok creo que estas confundida, quien eres para defender a Finn- dije de tratando de ser lo mas amable posible, lo cual no se me da muy bien, pero lo que cuenta la intención.

\- yo soy brisa la mejor...

Se me salio una "pequeña" carcajada- brisa que clase de nombre es ese?- ok creo que en serio lo de ser amable no me funciona.

\- mis padre son de pensamientos libres , por lo tanto soy brisa, y mis pequeñas hermanas se llaman rocío, jazmín y mi hermano mayor se llama león, creo que el de mayor suerte fue el pequeño lucas.

\- interesante tienen que ser muy divertidos en las reuniones familiares ya que...

\- eso no va al caso- me interrumpió- tu no tienes derecho a tratar a Finn de esa manera...

\- te gusta cierto- corte su cursi discurso sobre mis defectos, yo reconozco y se mis fallas no necesito que una "amiga" de mi "amado" me lo recuerde, la chica se puso roja.

\- a ti no te importa - alzo su tono de voz, haciendo que los que estaban en la sala pusieran mas atención de la que avían puesto antes en esta rara conversación - mira tu maldita diva, yo no te quiero ver cerca de Finn el es mi mejor amigo y - en en ese momento llego Finn con suzi en su hombro al ver a todos me lanzo una mirada de muerte(pensado de seguro que había echo algo malo), luego se dio cuenta que la del raro problema era su amiga, y se dio cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hacia para no lanzarme hacia su amiga, me paso a suzi (a la cual alce debidamente no colmo un bulto) y decidió intervenir.

***pov Finn ***

Salí corriendo tras ese pequeño adefesio de la naturaleza , como se atrevía a decirle a Marceline que me llamaban Finy , esa chica a que tengo por esposa me molesta a diario y ahora a sabiendas de como más dice mi mama no me va dejar en paz nunca, esa pequeña merece la muerte.

Gire en el pasillo y la encontré tratando de meterse en un basurero pero la enana no alcanzo y se cayo tratando de meter un pie.

\- hay pero que estúpida - dije soltando una carcajada.

\- habla el rey de los bobos - dijo haciendo un lindo puchero y alzando los brazos para que la cargara - Finy me duele el trasero

\- agh -como esquema esa enana siempre lograba conmover mi corazón- esta bien - y sin mas la cargue , ella se comenzó a quejar por la forma tan "delicada" en que lo hice así que por andar de fastidiosa la monte en mi hombro, y nos dirigimos hacia el aula de clubes , llegamos a la sala del club de literatura ( secretamente club de ( insertar vos dramática) amamos a Filomena) antes de siquiera tocar la puerta de la habitación, escuche unos gritos - Marcy- susurré y habría la puerta vi a todos mi amigos del club mirando a brisa y Marceline ahora que abra echo, por dios tan solo la deje por 5 minutos, le lance una mirada de muerte, pero después note que la que gritaba (palabras no muy lindas) fue brisa, me fije en Marcy, y note que le faltaban pocos segundos para estallar y que se trataba de controlar.

\- y tu solo eres una estúpida entrometida y te crees mejor por aparecer en estúpidas pasarelas y malditas revistas o programas de malditas entrevistas tu lo que eres una cualquiera de de seguro te volviste famosa por eso maldita puta..mhamhmh - ok fue demasiado lejos me demore en reaccionar.

\- wow , Wow, wow , calmante brisa esa mujer es peligrosa , no abuchea de tu suerte,- le susurré a oído luego me puse al lado de Marcy para ver si se avía calmado un poco.

\- pero Finn, yo soy tu amiga, perdón, tu mejor amiga, tu arias eso por mi así sea que el mismo presidente me insultara, tu me defendería, porque te dejas tratar así de una modelo de pacotilla , además- mirando a Marcy ( menos mal las miradas no matan) - quien eres tu para venir aquí y ...

\- yo solo le dije que al idiota si podría levantar su gordo trasero y me ayudara con la estúpida bandeja, ya que esa mierda me esta incomodando , y dejara su cara de bobo, dije lo que le digo siempre y ella exploto , es como cuando tu me ofendes o hablamos normalmente, y a ti nadie te...

\- chicas sinceramente las quiero a las dos y siempre soñé con que dos chicas se pelearan por mi ,pero esto da miedo!- dije frenéticamente

\- pero Finn quien es ella para tratar te así.- dijo en un tono muy frustrado

\- para tu información loca! , yo soy su esposa- gracias a dios lo ultimo no se le entendió ya que le tape la boca y la gire para que me mirara.

\- estas loca- le susurré/ grite cerca de su oído para que fuera conversación de 2.

\- ahora que hice- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- le ibas a decir que estamos casados .- me justifique

\- y acaso es mentira - siguió susurrando/gritando

\- no pero no es normal.

\- tu no eres normal...

\- eso no va al caso...

\- chicos dejen de pelear los miran como si estuvieran locos , tenemos una pelea aquí al frente luego arreglan lo suyo- dijo suzi en los brazos de Marceline , inclinándose hacia nosotros para que la escuchemos mejor, al momento que dijo eso nos incorporamos y Marceline miro nuevamente a brisa pero suspiro y hablo mas calmada.

\- yo soy la NOVIA de Finn querida, y quieras o no eso me da el derecho, ya que nosotros nos tratamos así el es MI idiota y yo soy SU cerecita- luego me susurro - mas tarde hablaremos de eso- gire tratando de evitar la mirada que me lanzo y vi la mandíbula desencajada de mis compañeros de club, luego gire hacia suzi y Marcy las cuales tenían una expresión divertida y juguetona en su rostro, volví a girar hacia mis amigo.

\- QUE NO ERES GAY - gritaron al unisono

\- por centésima ves no soy gay - se escucho un estruendo todos giramos y vimos a brisa...en el piso..al parecer...inconsciente ?...tal ves no tomo bien la noticia

\- trajimos tacos - grito suzi saltando de los brazos de Marcy, todos fueron a donde sitúe la bandeja, luego Marcy me tomo del brazo y me halo hacia el pasillo.

\- que ocurre? - le pregunte por su raro comportamiento, normalmente comería y luego me diría alguna estupidez.

\- es que cuando venia con suzi vimos una feria en la zona mora de la ciudad, no es muy lejos de aquí o de casa así que llevaría a tu hermana para que se cambie a algo mas casual y luego vendría por ti y...quieres ir-...

\- quien eres y que hiciste con Marcy.

\- bueno te gusto..cierto?- yo solo asistí - así que estoy tratando de ser linda.

\- ok entonces las espero acá- ella sonrió yo devolví el gesto

\- si yo dejare la moto acompaño a tu hermana y luego venimos...no te molesta que tu hermana valla cierto?

\- no , sera lindo tener a las dos juntas además mi pequeña hermana te admira, me sorprende que no te aya pedido un autógrafo o alguna foto- ella se comenzó a reír después de unos momentos- que ocurre dije algo gracioso.

\- no solo que cuando supieron que era tu novia fue muy chistoso...aunque la gente no sepa que solo estamos juntos por un castigo- al decir esto ultimo sonó mas como un susurro y su expresión de felicidad giro 180 grados.

\- si castigo - dije algo preocupado ya que casi siempre la veo sonriendo era raro verla así, así que recordando la caras de mis compañeros hace unos segundos se me ocurrió una idea que no solo me favorecería sino que la alegraría...o la enojaría, sin mas la Hale hacia el salón.

***pov Marceline* **

Me halo y entramos al salón del club, brisa comía un taco y al verme bajo la cabeza...tal ves por vergüenza

\- suzi ya se van- la pequeña corrió a mi lado y tomo mi mano, estaba algo deprimida, si le gusto al cabezota y el me interesa porque soy tan complicada y no lo admito, soy una cobarde con disfraz de valiente - Marcy- dijo fin sacando me de mis pensamiento.

\- mm

\- adiós, - puso un dedo en mi mentón y me dio un suave y rápido ...beso? El se separo y ladeó la cabeza a apuntando a algo yo mire hacia donde avía apuntado y vi a sus compañeros con cara de completo shock y luego lo que mas me alegro el momento, brisa se comenzó a atragantar luego respiro ya mas calmada se puso roja y dio la espalda, mire a Finn el cual tenia una expiración juguetona yo le Sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto.

\- es mejor que ayudes a tu "amiga"- con la mano libre ( la otra sostenía la mano de suzi) hice comillas al aire.

\- viejo!, ella no te quiere solo como amigo! - dijo suzi juguetona, en ese instante Finn se veía realmente confundido yo Sonreí a la pequeña y la cargue.

\- adoro a tu hermana- le dije a Finn- es tan tierna , donde estuviste toda mi vida- ella se sonrojo y me abrazo

\- te quiero mucho- susurro , Finn alcanzó a escuchar ya que sonrió tiernamente a las 2

\- yo igual - le susurré - adiós FINY nos vemos al rato- el puso los ojos al escuchar su apodo y sin mas me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

\- bien suzi llegamos te esperó en mi...- trate de decir al estacionar la moto y bajarla de hay con cuidado de no lastimarla , pero la niña me interrumpió

\- no! ven entra - y sin mas la pequeña me jalo hacia la entrada y toco el timbre, se escucho un "ya voy" y luego vi el rostro de una mujer rubia muy hermosa , se aproximaba a la edad de mis padres, y tenia ojos chocolate al igual que suzi, enseguida la reconocí era la señora Margared, pero al parecer no me reconoció(o se fijo en mi) ya que miraba a la niña con el ceño fruncido, y por lo que recuerdo de mi "suegra" ella siempre saludaba muy cortes al ver a cualquier persona.

\- oh ! Susana me tenias preocupada por que demoras te tanto- se puso de cuclillas y abrazo a la niña -te fuiste a pie

\- nop Marcy me llevo en su súper moto del terror- Margared enseguida levanto la vista y me sonrió

\- Hey Marceline no te vi- confirmado tratar de no llamar la atención me estaba volviendo invisible.

\- hola señora Mertens.

\- mama adivina Marceline me invito a mi y a Finy - jajaja no lo voy a superar ...Finy, se me salio una pequeña carcajada me tape la boca y baje la cabeza mientras suzi seguía sin poner menor cuidado de la carcajada- a una feria en la zona mora, pero dijo que era mejor cambiarme para estar cómoda ya vengó- se soltó de los brazos de Margared y corrió a dentro.

\- la pasaron bien cundo le llevaron el almuerzo a Finn- pregunto Margared parándose del suelo.

\- si,bueno algo emmm...

\- consiste a brisa cierto- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

\- je! Si bueno, creo que se desmayo cuando supo lo de Finn y yo , claro después de llamarme cualquiera, en otras palabras puta...disculpa el vocabulario Margared- dije apenada por dejarme llenar de rabia al acordarme de la chica de ojos lindos...digo raros si raros...a quien engaño eran lindos y ella conoce mejor a Finn y son amigos y... que!...estoy celosa, de cuando a cuando yo estoy celosa del ...del...genial ya ni puedo insultarlo...

\- line...celine...Marceline! - me sobre salte un poco al notar que desde hace rato me hablaba la señora Margared.

\- emmmm si disculpa me distraje.

\- oh no es nada no importa, y por brisa no te preocupes , Finn es casi uno de sus únicos amigos , es normal que se sienta amenazada por ti - dijo sonriendo

\- claro que no se siente amenazada, la chica se muere por Finn- dijo suzi saliendo de la casa con sus Risos sueltos , llevaba unos lindos shorts y tenis violetas y una camisa blanca con un gato en ella.

\- si estoy con suzi ,brisa muero por Finn- dije agarrando de la mano a la pequeña.

\- ok si ustedes lo dicen, fue un placer platicar y verte por aquí, ya que siempre la pasas en casa.

\- si bueno tal ves venga mas seguido, adiós señora Margared- sin mas lleve la moto asta la entrada de mi casa y luego nos fuimos directo a la escuela para recoger a Finn.

***pov Finn ***

Después de comer y despertar a brisa seguimos con el debate el cual por fin llego a la conclusión de que una película seria emocionante, ahora estábamos viendo una lista de episodios de la temporada numero 14 ( la serie ya contaba con 19 temporadas) cuando sentí que mi celular vibro, revise y al parecer era un mensaje de Marcy.

**De:Marceline**

**Para:Finn**

**Finn ya estamos en la escuela te esperamos para ir a la feria**

Suspire se me había olvidado la feria y que quede con ellas , en fin me levante de mi asiento mientras le envíe un mensaje a la azabache.

**De: Finn**

**Para: Marceline**

**ok ya voy saliendo ;)**

Luego me dirigí hacia la puerta pero..

\- Finn porque te vas tan temprano- dijo París

\- oh! Se me olvido contarles , quede con Marcy y suzi para ir a la feria, adiós- todos asistieron pero luego me gire hacia brisa la cual no me había dirigido la palabra...o la mirada , me encojo de hombros restándole importancia y fuy directo a la entrada de la escuela donde estaba suzi ya cambiada y Marceline tomándole una foto, apenas vi el celular salí corriendo y alce a suzi , la cual grito.

\- Finn- dijeron las dos al unisono - arruinaste la cámara de seguro - se quejo suzi

\- ya en serio suzi , dañaría la foto pero no la cámara no te...es -Marceline avía puesto un dedo en mi mentón , forzando a que la mirara luego sonrió y miro a suzi y liego a mi- y que te pico

\- solo viendo si la teoría de suzi podía ser cierta, y al parecer eres lo suficientemente feo como para dañar la cámara de mi celular, suzi algún día seras una gran científica.

\- oh ni que tu fueras tan linda, muestra como quedo la foto- dije ya algo cansado de este par.

\- oigan no se ven mal, quedan muy lindos juntos- dijo contemplando la imagen de mi hermana y yo ,yo la abrasaba sonriendo y ella se veía sorprendida pero muy linda-ahora tengo envidia, tomemos una selfie - después de un par de fotos nos dirigimos hacia la feria

***pov Marceline ***

Habíamos montado casi todos los juegos en algunos no podía entrar suzi así que ella dijo que la dejáramos con dulces y no habría problema , que ella se quedaría quietesita , y así fue , claro que había algunos en los que no entramos Finn y yo por ser tan grandes, claro que en este caso me toco consolar a Finn para que no llorara, enserio quería ir al "mundo loco rico y mas loco" en fin , ya se estaba poniendo el sol y las luces de las atracciones se veían perfectas así que Finn nos tomo muchas fotos , y yo a ellos y por supuesto suzi nos rogó , quería una foto de la feliz y "romántica" pareja (como que se le olvido que por su culpa teníamos que ser novios) claro que no dije nada ya que no quería arruinar la linda tarde que pasamos, luego (como siempre) Finn me robo un beso( rápido) y quedo plasmado en una imagen con la puesta de sol y las atracciones luminosas sirviendo de fondo , no la borre porque se vio muy hermosa esa imagen , me hizo sonreír. Ya después de las fotos comimos unos perros calientes y fuimos a los puestos donde se ganas premios, para mi nuestra suerte nadie gano nada así que nos sentamos unos instantes.

\- wow nuestra puntería es un asco- dijo suzi

\- por lo menos tu casi le das al blanco,- se comenzó a reír el tarado- Marcy como confundir al vendedor con un asno.

\- por lo menos le di a algo , tu lanzas como niña- me defendí

\- bueno ese algo eran la cara y "los niños" del vendedor .

\- ok si tu ganas lanzo tan mal que casi que dejo sin"amigo" a ese señor, pero la pelota en la cara si fue a propósito.

\- si ,estas loca...suzi ya deja de tomar fotos .-se quejo pues desde que nos sentamos el flash nos alumbraba una y otra ves

\- pero Finn la cámara te adora -mire a Finn el cual tenia el ceño fruncido

\- no que era lo suficientemente feo para dañar una cámara- en ese momento a Finn se le hizo un TIC en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Finn tu no eres feo ,solo eres como...como dice la gente, ya sabes... difícil de ver- no aguante mas cuando su TIC se hizo mas rápido y comencé a reír como nunca.

\- quiero ir a la montaña rusa- dijo suzi después de un rato

\- bueno eres muy enana así que no podrás montarte a la montaña rusa- le respondió Finn

\- oh! Claro que puede, simplemente tiene que ir con compañía, no te daría mucho miedo cierto-le pregunte lo ultimo a la pequeña rubia.

\- claro que no me va a dar miedo-dijo suzi

\- segura? - le pregunto Finn

\- si segura suzi porque la hemos pasado muy bien y lo ultimo que quiero es que regreses a casa llorando- dije ,en ese momento la niña me dio una mirada de muerte y luego tristeza

\- ok si creen que soy una niña llorona de 5 años...

\- 8 - dijimos al unisono Finn y yo.

\- lose 8 de tanto decirme 5 años me con fundó es culpa del universo, mi punto es que no soy una bebe quiero montarme a la montaña rusa.

Finn y yo nos miramos.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**...al bajarnos de la montaña rusa...**_

\- suzi ya para- dije algo frustrada

\- si ya para me estoy cansando de esto- se quejo Finn

\- no puedo- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se ponía roja como tomate

\- mira pequeña enana de cabellos rubios, no me importa si eres mi hermana , si no te. Calmas te enterrare en el valle mas cercano y luego...

\- Finn no seas tan tacaño por lo menos paga la funeraria- me avergüenza aveces este chico.

\- pero ustedes estaban gritando, y en la foto Marcy y tu se abrasaban y estaban prácticamente llorando, y...y..- no pudo terminar de la risa comenzó a llorar en el suelo.

\- a que la canción voy a matar a esta enana...- y Susana lo interrumpió con su "pequeña" carcajada

\- hay ...hay! Hay, me duele el estomago...jajajaj...no puedo dejar de .. niña, por suerte para mi paciencia y la de Finn se calmo.

\- vamos por un helado- levante a la niña del suelo y la cargue y sin mas salí corriendo con la billetera de Finn directo al paraíso.

***pov Finn ***

Después de recuperar mi billetera (bacía) ahora vamos camino a casa, hubo un choque en la vía principal de la zona mora así que tomamos otro camino era mas largo pero igual conducía al mismo destino.

\- Finn toma - dijo Marceline entregándome unos...

\- y esto- le pregunte

-te estoy pagando todo en billetes, te pago dinero, comida, orgullo y autoestima, aunque todavía te debo algo de dignidad creo que por ahora es suficiente, igual la cuenta todavía esta abierta- y me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto y guarde el dinero en mi billetera( cualquier caballero diría " no tranquila ya no importa " y no aceptaría el dinero, pero gracias a dios estamos en la edad contemporánea y además mis papas (por el castigo) rebajaron mi mesada , en otras palabras ,estoy necesitado)

\- falto el bono por el dolor físico y emocional-dije con algo de sarcasmo

\- y como se paga eso- dijo Marcy con curiosidad.

\- mmmmm no sé; de que forma lo quieres pagar- cuando dije eso Marcy fue algo audaz y paso su mano al rededor de mi torso, yo le seguí el juego y pase uno de mis brazos al rededor de sus hombros- porque tienes muchas formas - mientras Caminábamos miré en su dirección

\- conque tengo muchas- dijo ,mientras ella miraba a suzi la cual iba mas adelante jugando con mi celular,yo la seguí observando y por primera vez me di cuenta del, por que me gustaba, después de mucho tiempo yo me avía enamorado de los recuerdos de la infancia, cuando supe que volvería estaba muy emocionado( obviamente que no lo demostré), pero cuando la volví a ver de frente no la reconocí se me hizo muy familiar su rostro, cuando supe que era ella no supe como reaccionar , la verdad me pareció algo obsesivo que tuviera que dejar Ooo por querer ser. Modelo, en aquellos tiempos para mi Marcy era mi mejor amiga,me aterraba ... pero en el fondo había algo mas, era un niño ingenuo de 5 (o 6 no recuerdo muy bien) pero savia lo que quería, la... la quería a ella, y esa edad estúpida la quería mas que a una amiga, y aun lo quiero aunque cuando la vi me gusto solo su físico y nada mas, ahora me doy cuenta de la divertida, linda, aventurera, audaz, sexy, inteligente y talentosa que puede llegar a ser, y aunque me guste, todavía no la reconozco, le hace falta ese brillo que izo que me enamorara de los viejos e inocentes recuerdos...

\- que miras idiota- preguntó Marcy despertándome de mis pensamientos, ella evitaba mi mirada y observaba la carretera como si fuera la cosa mas alucinante y maravillosa del mundo.

\- ja! Tu sabes a que miro - baje a la altura de su oreja y con delicadeza le susurré- mas bien a quien miró- se puso tensa su agarre se sentía incomodo- conque te pongo nerviosa-dije con un tono divertido y juguetón lo que me costo, un aumento de dolor físico, en la rara cuenta bancaria de la desgraciada que me acababa de pegar en el estomago- eres una...

.- una que-

\- una...una...

\- Finn- se escucho un grito a lo lejos

\- Finn? - repetimos al unisono

\- Finn- repetí, y sin mas salí corriendo ...

***pov Marceline ***

.- una que-le pregunte en un tono juguetón, vamos a ver con que insulto me sale ahora

\- una...una...

\- Finn- se escucho un grito a lo lejos

\- Finn? - repetimos al unisono

\- Finn-volvió a repetir... el abrió los ojos de golpe y sin mas salio corriendo, estaba un poco desconcertada ; me quede unos minutos paralizada, en cerio estaba confundida, primero estábamos ligando ,luego lo golpee y el me insultaría...pero gritaron y ...

\- hay por dios suzi!- y salí corriendo, seguí ,pasaba por un callejón pero se escucho un gemido, un gemido de dolor, al escucharlo quede paralizada, reconocí ese sonido, fuel el mismo sonido que salio de Finn cuando le pegue en el estomago, gire y lo vi, estaba contra una pared, un tipo tenia su puño justo donde le había pegado, me fije en suzi estaba en el suelo, mirando horrorizada a Finn, me volví a fijar en Finn ,el señor que lo acorralaba tenia la misma tes de mi piel, no se veía tan viejo aparentaba o tenia mas o menos entre 18 a 20 años, el era pelirrojo, no pude ver su rostro ya que estaba encapuchado.

\- te lo diré una vez mas, da me todo lo que tengas.- dijo lentamente, me fije en que retiraba su puño del abdomen de Finn...tenia una navaja, acaso ...lo había apuñalado ,deje salir un grito ahogado, al parecer fue muy ruidoso ya que el chico giro en mi dirección dejando a Finn liebre, el cual callo en el suelo (aun consiente ) mientras sostenía su abdomen, al momento suzi se levanto y corrió hacia el...no pude ver mas ya que fuy atrapada por unos profundos ojos azules, a diferencia de los de Finn estos eran claros.

\- a ver que tenemos por aquí- dijo acercándose a mi- wow ...valla, valla, conque tengo a una pequeña princesa de las pasarelas- ja! Y para rematar es un cretino total, así que sigamos le el juego ( aunque no se juega con fuego)

\- eres un total idiota

\- pero si es verdad eres una pequeña de 15 años que se cree modelo, tu tienes dinero cierto- puso su navaja (la cual estaba ensangrentada) en mi cuello.- bueno podrás tener 15 pero no eres tan inocente, ya que cualquiera no llega tan joven a donde estas...- y siguió el típico discurso que la gente que me odia o no me soporta, me da, si justo el que me dio brisa hoy, diciendo que yo utilice otros "métodos" para llegar a donde estoy, por dios! Solo tengo 15 y aunque hago locuras no le da derecho a los demás de tratar me así, ok el seguía hablando y rebase mi limite, me aleje de mis pensamientos al ver a Finn y a Susana mirando con algo de miedo, y el idiota que tenia al frente seguía hablando

\- mira , ya me tienes harta, yo no soy una "pequeña princesa de las pasarelas" soy una gran reina en lo que hago, no soy perra puta o cualquier otra cosa que dijiste, acabas de apuñalar a mi novio, y asustar a su hermana y...

\- deja de hablar perra, solo da me tu dinero- y uso mas presión en la navaja haciendo que me juntara a la pared aun mas tratando de evitar un corte de la navaja, ok creo que ya me voy a dejar de juegos y actuar.

\- bueno te metiste con la "perra" equivocada- y sin mas con un rápido movimiento le quite la navaja y trate de correr pero el fue mas rápido y se tiro enzima de mi, trato de ahorcarme pero lo empuje y al tratar de apoyarme en algo el se lanzo otra vez pero lo esquive el se choco contra algo y callo al suelo, se quedo quieto a si que supuse que estaba inconsciente y sin mas corrí a donde estaban Finn y suzi.

\- Marcy te encuentras bien -dijo suzi pero estaba muy preocupaba por Finn como para para ponerle atención a suzi

\- Finn llamaron a alguna ambulancia o a la policía mira te estas sangrando y...

\- calmante mientras tu y el otro decían palabrotas yo ya llame y dijeron que la patrulla y la ambulancia llegarían en unos momentos- dijo suzi

\- y tu como te encuentras- gire y vi a Finn mirándome con preocupación, yo le regale una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero al momento su gesto se hizo a un mas tensó, antes de siguiera pudo decir algo, caí en el suelo... me golpearon muy fuerte, pero no quede inconsciente me levante y sentí un intenso dolor en el rostro, ,todo se veía borroso y para empeorar estoy mareada vi a suzi correr dejando a Finn, sentí otro golpe en la cara me tambalee hacia delante coque con algo, al quererme sostener de la pared me corte con la navaja que todavía sostenía en la mano, cuando vi mi mano con una herida ensangrentada ya no estaba tan borroso, levante la cabeza y vi al idiota de hace un momento hablándole a Finn sin pensarlo simplemente corrí y enterré la navaja en lo primero que toque

***pov Finn ***

Antes estaba realmente asustado y a dolorido y el pelirrojo me acababa de desconcertar diciendo algo y para rematar Marcy acababa de enterrar la navaja en ... menos de 8 minutos el día perfecto se avía vuelto una pesadilla que todos temen tener, la pesadilla de la cual no puedes despertar porque sabes que no es un sueño, en el momento que gritaron para mi todo paso en cámara lenta..corrí vi a un chico gritándole a mi hermana y preguntándole por Marceline, al momento en que me vio cambio de amenaza y comenzó a pedirle dinero suzi solo me miro, en sus hermosos ojos chocolate solo note desesperación ,miedo y confusión, empujo a mi hermana la cual cayó al suelo .el pelirrojo me acorralo y comenzó a con sus amenazas y gritos de que quería dinero, luego sentí algo frío, algo que me quemaba y me ardía me picaba y me desconcertó baje la vista y empuñaba lo que parecía se una navaja, luego susurro " no es personal, lo hago por dinero, al parecer la perra de cabellos azabaches esta en peligro ...lastima que no puedas hacer nada para ayudar" por la cara de horror de suzi supe que lo que acababa de escuchar no era alucinación, sin mas siguió pidiendo dinero, y apareció Marceline...pelearon...suzi llamo a emergencias y escondió el celular, gire y al parecer el tipo quedo inconsciente, ella se acercó, ta rato de calmarme con su hermosa sonrisa pero el tipo volvió ,le dije a suzi que corriera a casa la golpeo tan fuerte que cayó, se levanto pero el tipo le siguió pegando, el se acercó...a pedirme perdón? Pero Marcy apareció e izo lo impensable

***pov Marceline ***

\- mi trasero- exclamo el pelirrojo en el suelo, me di cuenta que no tenia la navaja y...

\- hay por dios- exclamo Finn- le metiste la navaja en el trasero.

\- yo...

\- estas mal niña!- dijo el pelirrojo

\- que yo estoy mal, COMO NO, ESTAR MAL BASTARDO SI ME GOLPEASTE COMO SI YO FUERA UN SACO DE BOXEO,AQUÍ EL QUE ESTA MAL ERES TU! - le grite

\- OBVIO QUE ESTOY MAL, MI ABUELA ESTA ENFERMA MI HERMANA NO QUIERE ESTUDIAR, UNA LOCA ME OFRECIÓ DINERO POR MATARTE Y AHORA TENGO UNA NAVAJA EN EL CULO- ok estoy conmovida,triste y confundida.

\- OK PAREN LOS DOS, TODOS ESTAMOS DE MIERDA Y NO LLEGA LA ...- en ese momento salio un policía de la nada pero al parecer ni Finn ni el pelirrojo ( el cual viéndolo bien es muy sexy) se percataron de su presencia y siguieron - MALDITA PATRULLA O LA AMBULANCIA, TU POR ANDAR DE MALO ME PUSISTE LA NAVAJA EN EL ESTOMAGO.

\- DEJA DE QUEJARTE MARICA.

\- MARICA YO...TU ERES EL QUE TIENE LA NAVAJA EN EL CULO...

\- un momento tienes una navaja en el trasero- pregunto el policía.

\- si pero...- trato de responder.

\- oh amigo eso es cruel - dijo un enfermero llegando ala loca escena (en la cual yo estaba en shock)

\- esa loca me lo izo- y apunto hacia mi.

\- que hizo mi hija- pregunto MI PAPA quien al parecer acababa de llegar con el padre de Finn

\- ME ENTERO UNA NAVAJA EN EL TRASERO- se quejo (es mi idea o esto se puso muy raro)

\- en el trasero- dijeron todos al unisono

\- niña estas mal- dijo el policía

\- y eso que tiene psiquiatra- dijo papa

\- tienes psiquiatra- repitió Finn

\- púes...

\- obvio que tiene psiquiatra me enterró una navaja en el...

\- ya deja de quejarte amigo...ella casi que me entierra un tenedor en el pene y tan solo tenia 6- le grito Finn mientras lo montaban en una camilla.

\- en cerio... y porque caminabas con esta loca.

\- por que si estas casado aguantas esto y mas.- ok corrí dentro de la ambulancia junto a Finn y nos fuimos directo al hospital

parece que a Finn no le había echo mucho daño la navaja, no fue muy profunda, no daño ningún órgano ni nervio, ni otras cosas que me dijo el doctor,( prácticamente dijeron que la herida era artificial o algo así, le cogieron puntos, trataron la herida y lo dejaron descansar iba estar en observación por esta noche y mañana por la tarde le darían de alta), en cuanto a mi me trataron las heridas que yo me provoque con la navaja y me echaron una especie de crema para el rostro ha tratar los moretones, ya eran las 8:45 PM y Finn se avía quedado dormido, así que decidí ir a ver a mi sexy pero idiota atacante, el estaba unas habitaciones mas al sur de la que yo compartí con Finn, toque la puerta y entre, el estaba acostado mirando hacia el vacío.

\- Hey- llame su atención.

\- con que hay esta la loca- me dirigió una mirada de preocupación y se acostó de medio lado- creo que se me paso la mano, te vez mal- me reí para mis adentros y me senté en la esquina de la cama

\- quitando los golpes y la puñalada de mi Finn, no te ves como un maleante puedes decir que ocurrió, ósea, le pediste perdón a Finn diste una buena razón, tu abuela y tu hermana pero...tiene que haber haber algo más y...

o mi dios , me beso, y le estoy correspondiendo,me sentí incomoda ero al momento de tocar sus labios me di cuenta de algo, después de unos segundos me aleje de el y me pare de la cama.

\- ok tengo una relación complicada, pero no odio tanto a Finn para hacer esto- dije mientras le di la espalda y estaba a punto de partir.

\- ok relajante es un beso tomarlo como una disculpa...y si quieres saber mas solo te diré que alguien te persigue, y que le debo un favor a ese alguien, y ese alguien tiene a mi hermana y mi abuela...si quieres mañana te cuento el resto, descansa...

\- ok así que...

\- bye.

Ok eso fue raro, sin mas volví a la habitación, Finn se encontraba boca arriba , me acosté junto a el, me apoye un poco en su pecho pero sin molestar su abdomen y lo salude

***pov Finn ***

\- hey- me susurro al oído

\- Hey - conteste

\- Finn. acabó de besar a el pelirrojo.- me soltó sin rodeos

\- llevo mas de un mes intentando que me beses y un idiota te pega y lo besas...- hable suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, claro asta que me interrumpió

\- bueno el me beso pero..yo se lo devolví

\- eso no te ayuda mucho- ella soltó una pequeña carcajada

\- no te vallas a poner celoso- dijo mientras apagaba la luz, se arropo y puso mi cabeza en su regazo mientras se sentaba

\- como si me fuera a poner celoso de ti - la mire a los ojos , grises y misteriosos.

\- lo estas ...cierto?

\- no... estoy celoso, solo tengo ganas de enterrarle la navaja en el corazón por besarte, eso es todo- dije y ella me sonrió

\- sabes no de verías estar celoso, ya que...

\- no estoy celoso!

\- ok , ok , no de verías tener ganas de enterrar le la navaja en el corazón- me hablo suavemente mientras al parecer jugaba con mis Risos

-por que no debería hacer eso

-es ya que..- bajo a su rostro a mi nivel- me di cuenta que los únicos labios que me desconciertan, me sorprenden y me emocionan son los tuyos- y me beso...suave y lentamente le correspondo..bajo mi cabeza De su regazo y volvió a recostarse en mi pecho sin hacer mucho daño.

\- me perdí, eso significa que te gusto- dije

\- no se, pregunta otra cosa.

\- ok ..que te pareció salir de la rutina- si es algo estúpido pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

\- fue un día emocionalmente agotador- me sonrió para luego hacer una mueca- creo que se me olvido algo importante.

***pov general ***

\- MARCELINE , MALDITA BRUJA DEL INFIERNO ABREME LA PUERTA, - se quejaba Jake que desde que nuestra querida Marcy salio lo dejo encerrado en su habitación, y como hermanos tenían. Que ser imaginen la mayor preocupación de Jake -TENGO HAMBRE...ME AS TENIDO TODO EL DIA AQUI ENCERADO, ALguien, ayuda, necesito una dosis de grasa, - se quejo nuevamente Jake llorando a moco tendido- Yo solo quería jugar , AHHHHHH NO ME GUSTA ESTAR SOLITO.

**POBRE MI JAKE,**

**jejeje se olvidaron de el ,OK asta aquí espero que le aya gustado sin mas no tengo mucho que decir solo que esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor con la introducción del pelirrojo que crean lo o no sera importante en el finnceline y en la historia sin mas bye y ojala pueda actualizar mas seguido,sin mas...**

**Bye**


	10. Cambios

**Hey!**

**Pude actualizar mas rápido, el viernes edite el cap anterior,(por la ortografía) en fin amo que me dejen comebtarios, sin mas bye espero que les guste el cap**

***pov Finn ***

Marceline entro a la habitación, se notaba molesta,, así que es mejor no molestar, seguí empacando la ropa que utilice por la noche, el doctor entro junto a una enfermera.

\- buenos días señor Mertens, espero que se sienta mejor, vamos a hacerle una pequeña revisión para poderle dar de alta esta misma tarde- dijo el doctor me alzo la camisa y comenzó a revisar me, eran las nueve y no veía la ora de poder salir de este lugar, mientras el me hacia unas cuantas preguntas y me daba algunos concejos y recomendaciones.

\- agh- Marcy gruño, mire al doctor para que la ignorara y prosiguiera, el continuó pero- agh!- esta vez gruño mas alto- AGH!

\- que te sucede! - grite, me baje la camisa y me sitúe EB frente de ella.

\- AGH!- volvió a gruñir

-MARCY, QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE.

\- nada- dijo calmada después de que le grite.

Suspire, y me pace una mano por mi cabeza- acaso tienes hambr- ella negó con la cabeza- ok - me gire hacia el doctor- disculpe me- me dirigía hacia la enfermera que me iba a desinfectar la herida pero...

\- AGH!...

\- CÁLLATE MUJER QUE TE SUCEDE- le grite el doctor y la enfermera solo me miraron y siguieron escribiendo .

\- Agh!- se levantó de la cama- amo a tu hermana, pero por su culpa siempre nos pasa lo que nos pasa, por sus estúpidas y bondadosas ideas, para rematar mi madre y mi suegra siempre la ...ahhhhhhhh- comenzó a gritar se tiro en la cama y comenzó a hacer berrinche, le lance una mirada al doctor y a la enfermera , para disculparme, ellos siguieron con lo suyo me acerque a Marcy y puse las manos en sus hombros ella tenia los ojos rojos al parecer de la rabia, suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello desordenado, inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló, una vez repito el proceso para que ella me siga y así fue después de unas cuantas respiraciones, le Sonreí ella devolvió el gesto

\- en primer lugar desde cuando llamas a mi mama suegra- dije en un tono juguetón, ella rodó los ojos y me beso- creo que netendi el mensaje - dije rápidamente- y en segundo ahora que hizo suzi...

Se levanto de golpe- esa enana invito al sexy pelirrojo a...

\- wow, wow,wow espera dijiste sexy...

\- si ya sabes es que te apuñaló- intente interrumpirla pero ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza - no me intrrumpas - asistí rápidamente y ella continuo- invito al pelirrojo a vivir tu casa mientras se establecía económicamente tu mama dijo que si , que el dormiría en tu habitación, pero por supuesto mi mama se metió y dijo " pero seria bonito que Jake tuviera un hermano mayor, que tal si te quedas en la mansión", por supuesto que el idiota acepto, y para rematar tarde por la anoche encontraron a la abuela y la hermana en óptimas condiciones ellas también estaban en la sala al momento de la propuesta y aceptaron, luego llegaron violeta y Teresa y al parecer Teresa es la hermana menor de la abuela del sexy pelirrojo- estaba en shock ella paro y respiro - y violenta conoce a la hermana del sexy pelirrojo, al parecer estudia becada en nuestra escuela pero va en el programa simple junto a violeta, y mi ama comenzó a decir que la familia se agrando...y. agh- se tiro en la cama , se arropó de pies a cabeza y luego el doctor y la enfermara salieron y me entregaron unos documento, yo simplemente me acosté a su lado, me arrope y la abrace por la cintura (ella me daba la espalda).

\- una pregunta que hizo la policía...por ya sabes la puñalada y como encontraron a la abuela y la hermana

\- la policía no hizo nada ya que no levantamos cargos y mi papa dijo que estaba siendo extorsionado y demás bla,bla,bla,etcétera.. en fin se salvo, y a la hermana y abuela las encontraron con un tipo, el no fue quien lo extorsionó, ni el que me mando a hacer daño, el solo las vigilaba, tu papa dijo que se encargaría de ese asunto.

\- ok...y porque te molesta que vivan con nosotros, el "sexy" pelirrojo no me cae muy bien pero es gente necesitada, además son familia de tronquitos.

\- no es por mi

\- entonces ...

*** pov Marceline * **

\- no es por mi- dije algo frustrada

\- entonces- dijo cansadamente- a mi me molesta un poco ya que el idiota

\- es por eso que me molesta, las cosas están lindas entre nosotros pero se que el no te cae muy bien porque me beso y...- de repente se subió enzima de mi y sonreía, sus ojos tenían un brilló haciendo el azul mas intenso y hermoso que e visto.

\- eso es muy dulce- me acaricio el cabello, yo lo mire y al instante correspondió a mi mirada, bajo lentamente, savia lo que venia, el ya me avía besado, pero se sintió diferente, se sintió delicado y tierno estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, el roso mis labios suavemente dudando, yo le acaricie la mejilla, incitándolo a seguir, en el momento en que nuestros labios me tocaron fue diferente, no fue rápido, fue lento, no fue tierno, fue lujurioso, con deseo, pero hay algo que no cambio, a pesar que nos adentramos a un beso francés, siguio siendo suave , cada ves se intencificaba mas, pero en menos de un segundo volvió a ser tierno y luego solo eran roces y nos separamos, nuestras frentes se tocaban y no cambio su posición, vi su sonrisa y le devolví el gesto- en serio eres muy dulce, no te enojes no te estreses, yo voy a lidiar con el no sera complicado.

\- lose.

\- mi novias es muy tierna...- comenzó

\- también se eso - dije en tono juguetón- pero si le dices a alguien el próximo tenedor dará en el blanco- su gesto cambio de cielo a tierra , mierda donde esta una cámara cuando la necesitas, sin mas comencé a reír como nunca, el se relajo y me beso como normalmente lo hacia sonrió mientras yo seguía riendo, se acuerdan cuando dije que estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, pues...exploto.

\- Mertens...

\- williams...

-ok... estoy desconcertada, conoces a la hermana del sexy pelirrojo- pregunte, esa era la castaña/rojiza que me había presentado mi mama junto con la abuela del pelirrojo, pero me sonroje al ver a Jake y a violeta en la puerta, luego nuestra posición, lo peor es que Jake( que por alguna extraña razón no me avía dirigido la palabra y se la paso con en seno fruncido) estaba riendo para sus dentro mientras desviaba la vista al piso,al igual que violeta

\- que si la conosco...

\- wow, Finn te diviertes...

***pov Finn***

Gire y para mi desdicha , el "sexy" pelirrojo como le decía Marcy estaba en la puerta... acercaba,... si se acercaba... espera ,porque n..porque no se detiene ..

\- Agh!/idiota/- dijimos al unisono Marcy y yo.

\- porque se divierten sin su hermano mayor.

\- oh!... un hermano mayor no besa a su pequeña hermana- dije empujándolo,.

\- yo lo hago- dijo jake, Marcy se pego el la frente , suavemente le quite la mano de la frente- todo el tiempo- y continuó pegándose sucesivamente.

\- ya deja eso- dije algo frustrado- acaso te falta cerebro ella lanzo un grito ahogado y me empujo delicadamente, tratando de no dañar la herida- y Jake cuando dije eso hablo de que ese bastardo de aya - apunte al idiota de...ni idea no se como se llama- beso a...

\- No lo llames bastardo- comenzó wendy- eres patético si no fuera porque te quiero volar serias niño muerto- me grito la desgraciada

\- No le grites al tonto lo vas a ofender- dijo Marcy.

\- Marcy, no ayudas- ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza y se paro al lado de...

\- pelirrojo, como te llamas.

\- porque quieres hablar con tus amigas de el nuevo amor tuyo- dijo arrogante.

\- emmm no!, imbécil solo quiero saber tu nombre además como me podría gustar alguien que me pego y...

\- pues tu me gustas y eres tan perra que me pegas...- susurré pero al parecer todos escucharon

\- Finn calla, no ves que estoy ocupada, en fin me dejaste un chichón si no fuera por el flequillo, el incidente, que ahora vivirás con mi familia y que tienes que dormir boca arriba por...lo de tu trasero, cree que ya estarías muerto.

\- mi nombre es Georgy williams- Marcy le sonrió

\- Finn seguro que ella es tu novia, tu eres un débil , medio gay y ella da tanta impresión que termina remos siendo amigas, que hace ella con ...tu - dijo wendy

\- bueno como somos familia , les diré que este fenómeno- me apunto yo solo puse los ojos en blanco- es mi esposo, así que creo que eso explica mucho, igual ya nos habian presentado mucho gusto en conocerte soy Marceline- y le dio la mano a wendy

\- ya que como dijiste somos familia, yo soy la frienemy de Finn y su acosadora sexual soy wendy- Marcy río y me miró

\- buenas tardes lamento interrumpir el momento pero ya se acabaron las visitas - dijo una enfermera sin mas salieron

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Me revisaron y salí, mi papa me recogió, llegue a casa y me tope con Georgy,el me volvió a pedir perdón por lo de la navaja y yo lo volví a perdonar, fuy directo a la cama, al día siguiente me levante tarde, al parecer Marcy fue a la iglesia (no savia que era religiosa), la casa estaba sola,yo me dirigí hacia la ducha.

\- te echas el champú oh!oh! Si - cantaba mientras me lavaba mis hermosos Risos-oh si es shampoo, es shampoo, lavas oh! Si y luego lavas, lavas y no habrá caspa aaaaaaa ohhhhh si- me comencé a restregar la espalda- si si si , si esta sucio restriega, oh! Oh! Oh y aaaaaa si se te cae la esponja recogerla mientras la mano misteriosa te restriega-dije esperando lo último al recoger el jabón... espera que- Ahhhhhhhh-me gire y ahí estaba wendy desnuda sonriendo ( sobra decir que no estoy vestido)- maldita acosadora que haces.

\- ayudando te a bañar, Marcy me dijo que puedes ir a la escuela ya que la herida fue superficial,y me dijo que te cuidara mientras ella iba a la iglesia-y sin mas me abrazo ,no se enredo, literalmente, enredo sus pierna y sus brazos en mi,.

\- mierda , mujer deja la calentura, estas peor que Neptor,- no le di la espalda ni nada, no es la primera vez que sucede, como explicarlo, wendy me odia desde niños,siempre le e dado mala espina y ella a mi pero la perra me quería violar( QUIEN ENTIENDE A LAS MUJERES)

\- oh vamos Finn eres aburrido

\- si como sea largo- ella me hizo una mueca.

\- ok , pero quiero que sepas que me encanta tu trasero- dijo

\- por desgracia lose -la maldita me beso y comenzó a tocarme, savia cual era la única forma que me dejara, aunque en la escuela desde los 11 piensan que soy delicado, gay etc, y me privaron del sexo( al comienzo de mi despertar) ella se a empeñado en violarlme las tácticas para evitar esto son simples, le correspondo al beso, me alejo, beso su cuello, la empujo para que caiga salgo corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo y así fue.

\- abre la puerta Finn , porque e siempre haces lo mismo...

Y seguimos peleando a gritos...aburrido me vestí y me puse a hacer mis tares...bueno lme copie de Marceline...

***pov Marceline ***

-Llegue!- grite, al parecer estaban sentando cenando, hoy me levante temprano, me bañe me puse un vestido blanco (inspirado en los 50 ) el cual era de mangas en T y era ajustado asta la cintura de la cintura asta las rodillas era esponjado, me puse unos tacones negros y cogí mi bolso de mano también negro, me recogí el cabello y solo deje algunos mechones y mi flequillo por fuera me maquille sutilmente excepto por los labios los cueles eran carmesí , todos tenían planes de domingo, así que invite a tronquitos y tocino (Teresa y todos le dicen cerdo, pero yo solo escucho tocino) a la iglesia,después de la iglesia salimos a pasear, y luego tomamos un café, me tome barias fotos con ellos ( estoy planeando algo con eso) y fuimos al parque ( por desgracia me tope con unos fans) en fin, me contaron de su vida , eran historias que no escuchas todo el tiempo su historia de amor era perfecta, fuimos al súper por unas compras ( si no fuera porque estoy acostumbrada mis pies mataran) ellos se fueron a casa al rededor de las 5 yo solo camine...sola..llegue a una heladería, me compre un helado volviendo a casa fuy a una tienda local y compre helado de vainilla para Finn compre papas y unos cuantos dulces y muchos chocolates,cene una gran hamburguesa,papas y una malteada gigante, camine por el estoy en casa.

\- hola - dije al llegar al comedor, ahí se encontraba Teresa ,papá, mamá, tocino,jake, Georgy, wendy, y la abuela Ella,( así se llama la abuela de Georgy y wendy) - y donde esta Finn

\- wendy lo intento violar y esta trauma-do, todos intentamos hacer que vajara pero siquiera abre la puerta- dijo mi papá, yo solo asistí

\- yo le traje algo voy a hacer que coma y nos acostamos a dormir, bye, que duerman- me hacer que a papa le di el beso de las buenas noches ( dejando plasmados unos labios carmesí en la mejilla) y así con todos menos Georgy, a el le pegue y a wendy solo le Sonreí pero Jake me voltio la cara - y a ti que te ocurre Jake- el apunto así mama ella suspiro.

\- el esta enojado, esta ayer por la mañana lo encontré encerrado en tu habilitación, así que esta indignado...empeorando comenzó mama y..que?.

\- sabia que se me olvidaba algo- lo mire y el frunce el ceño- perdón - el no me dijo nada suspire- tengo un súper burrito con todo lo el se levanto lo agarro y me abrazo, familia teníamos que ser

\- te perdono- y se volvió a sentar.

\- bueno voy a ver que le hiciste- le dije a wendy.

\- lo cuide como dijiste- sonrió y siguio comiendo.

\- como digas

Subí y Finn ya dormía sin camisa y con unos pantalones que decían, mama #1 ,"este chico tiene problemas" baje y guarde lo que compre y volví al comedor.

\- Finn esta durmiendo, de seguro por eso no les contesto- y sin mas me puse un blusón y a dormir

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Me levante me puse mi lindo lindo uniforme y me dirigí al comedor estaba feliz desde el viernes no avía tenido pesadillas así que estoy súper feliz.

\- buenos días- todos me miraron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza o un Tercer ojo

\- Marcy despierta a tiempo,- dijo mama

\- creo que los sientificos leyeron mal y en vez de 2012 quisieron decir 2015 - dijo Phoebe, ella y los demás ,BMO, iris, violeta, y Neptor siempre venían a desayunar- no savia que la acosadora de Finn se acababa de mudar.

\- e mmmmm larga historia, y como sabes que ella lo acosa- pregunte mientras me sentaba en medio de wendy y Finn.

\- que no es obvio ella se la pasa toda pervertida con migo, pero como dejo de ir a la escuela no la conocías.

\- ok si quieres puedes ver a Finn pero no lo toques- deje y estoy agrade SIDA de que las miradas no maten si no ya estuviera en la cárcel., ella asistió y le Sonreí - vamos a y sin mas caminamos hacia la escuela pero cuando llegamos a la parte de los sectores en donde nos separamos, de las clases avanzadas, adaptados y normales OS mandaron al auditorio, me sentó con irirs Finn y los demás de nuestra clase.

\- buenos días, les quiero anunciar a todos los estudiantes que habrán cambios, como saben nuestros curaos están divididos en tres programas, cada clase cuenta con 10 estudiantes, las aulas me parecen excesivamente grandes para tan pocos estudiante, yo y todo el concejo hemos decidido regular los niveles de enceñanza para beneficio de todos y unir a los tres programas- se escucharon quejas de todos- esto se aplicara para crear nuevos cursos y materias, para expandir nuestros conocimientos , nuestra cultura y demás, además habrá cambios con respecto a los uniformes.

\- QUE- se escuchó en todo el lugar.

\- eso lo haremos para un mejor orden, y porque las pocas reglas del código de vestimenta no se esta teniendo el cuenta, gracias por su atención, esta tarde les llegara el nuevo horario y demás, por hoy continuaremos con las clases de siempre.

Sin mas nos dirigimos a clase y el el almuerzo al parecer estaban algo felices ya que estaríamos en el mismo salón. Excepto por Finn me levante y lo jale a el jardín.

\- que te ocurre- le pregunte

\- no me gustan los cambios , primero se mudan los williams y ahora esto- el se veía preocupado.

\- Hey los cambios no son tan malos...

\- que te hace pensarlo ..para le golpee la cabeza

\- que te e dicho de interrupirme , los cambios no son malos solo son aventuras a las que te tienes que adapta - el me miro , en sus ojos se veía lo que sentía ,se sentía incomprendido- Finn que opinas de mi- le pregunte.

\- eres maravillosa- me tomo de la mano y bajo la mirada.

\- yo fuy un cambio- le Sonreí y me senté con los demas

**Espero que sea de su agrado , esto es un relleno que hice para mi próximo cap, espero que les haya gustado cualquier sugerencia o critica les agradezco por leer y comentar sin mas bye.**


	11. Lá venganza es valida

**HEY!**

**Sigo viva.**

**Perdonen la demora, tenia exámenes además muchas ideas poco tiempo y no sabia como llevarlas a cabo,(aunque ya las acomode para distintos caps) en fin esto tal vez me quedo un poco cojo (ni se si les gustara) pero esperó que les guste, Gracias por los que han comentado ya que en lo personal resibi muchos (para lo que estoy acostumbrada) perdon si causo cáncer ocular XD jajajaja... (eso me mato) y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para aconsejar me, y leer (y decir cuanto les gusta la historia) , gracias y mil gracias sin mas..**

***pov Marceline ***

*****AL DIA SIGUIENTE*****

**(MARTES)**

\- creo que se me ve gordo el trasero- se quejo Jake mientras entrábamos al nuevo salón con el nuevo uniforme, el de las mujeres consistía en la misma camisa blanca y sencilla de botones, una corbata negra, un chaqueta azul oscuro, falda gris , zapatos y mayas negras el de los hombres era igual con la misma camisa, corbata ,chaqueta, zapatos y en vez de falda era pantalón, (eso es obvio) en fin- si definitivamente se me ve gordo el trasero- se quejo una vez mas

\- Jake calmante, se te ve como cualquier otro pantalón- dije ya aburrida, después de la escuela suzi tenia practica de fútbol y Finn la llevó pero al parecer la pequeña no se despegó de el así que no e visto a Finn desde ayer por lo tanto yo me e tenido que aguantar a Jake y sus quejas de "me veo gordo" o "no me veo sexy" ,trato de calmarlo pero es imposible.

\- claro que no naturalmente soy muy sexy, y como todos tenemos el mismo uniforme no destaco

\- Jake por ultima vez te ves bien- dije respirando calmada.

\- eres una mentirosa soy la cosa mas horrible...

\- Jake callate, me tienes harta.- dije alzando mi tono de voz

\- porque le gritas a Jake- dijo BMO posándose a mi lado.

\- porque el muy idiota es súper vanidoso.

\- vanidoso me estas tratando de decir que soy feo.

\- por Dios jeke solo te quejas de tu trasero y...

\- así que mi trasero te incomoda.

\- agh yo solo te e dicho que te vez bien.

\- ojala Finn estuviera aquí y viera lo cruel que eres como hermana, y terminara de ser tu novio y no te hablara jamás-dijo dramáticamente

\- que tiene que ver Finn con mi crueldad- dije algo frustrada

\- eres de lo peor estas dañando mi autoestima...

\- te das cuenta que lo que dices no tiene sentido- lo interrumpió BMO

\- así que ahora me tomas por idiota...

Y siguió discutiendo con BMO yo los deje ya que si seguía escuchando a Jake estoy segura de que lo asesinaría por desgracia el asesinato es bastante ilegal , me senté en una esquina al lado de la ventana necesitaba despejarme, y así fue,respire y deje de pesar a los 5 minutos saque la lista de compras que me dio mama, tengo comprar todo lo que me comí ayer, según ella debo dejar la gula.

Sonó el timbre y entro un profesor al salón de clases al momento todos se sentaron.

\- Muy buenos días clase, mi nombre es Cuber Graybles,- dijo el castaño de ojos oscuros aparentaba unos 27 años y hablaba como habla iris, en un tono gentil pero no empalagoso- desde hoy seré el director de su aula por lo tanto compartiremos mucho en este año escolar, además seré su profesor de actuación y comportamientos cotidianos, la cual es una materia que nos acercara como grupo, ya que nos conoceremos todos y reiremos de las anécdotas de nuestra vida.

\- yo tengo una pregunta-me gire y para mi desgracia al parecer brisa estaba en el mismo curso, bueno que mas da es la mejor "amiga" de mi novio la voy a segur viendo así no quiera- exactamente para que es esa materia, para mejorar la personalidad o racionamiento, o tal vez la ética o moral.

\- bueno yo no lo veo como una materia lo veo como un estudio o algo didáctico, como, como un juego entiendes y el juego es para...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe exaltando a todos e interrumpiendo la explicación de el profesor.

\- perdón por llegar tarde - dijo Finn en un tono bajo sus Risos tapaban un poco su rostro y su uniforme estaba desordenado traía su corbata suelta y camisa arrugada, el profesor solo asistió y sin mas se sentó detrás de Phoebe la cual estaba sentada a mi lado.

\- como decía para mi la materia en mas como un juego...

El profesor siguió explicando yo preocupada me incline un poco hacia Finn- Hey Finy que te paso- le sususrre, no respondió- Finn bebe- me baje de mi puesto y me puse de cuclillas a su lado- que te ocurre, porque llegaste tarde-siquiera me dirigió la mirada - idiota contesta no vez que me preocupas- le di un golpe seco en la nuca, el me agarro de la mano pero aun no me miraba.

\- yo..-comenzó

\- algo que quiera compartir con la clase señorita...- yo le dirigí una mirada de muerte, cuando el tarado de mi novio se digna a hablar este interrumpe, así que ahorrando tiempo solo interrumpi su discurso

\- no nada que quiera compartir continúe con su explicación - me bolvi hacia Finn, por primera vez no me importaba si sentía un montón de ojos enzima de mi Finn estaba raro, tal vez estaba enfermo o le dolían los puntos o algo- Finn por favor puedes...

\- pero que personaje mas interesante tenemos en mi aula, la exitosa Marceline Abadeer, que vergüenza me da darle la noticia de que en mis clases o cualquier otra no tendrá beneficios o mejores tratos, por favor tome asiento.

\- en ningún momento busque mejores tratos

\- Marcy por favor as caso no te metas en un problema -me regaño Finn, pero no como normalmente lo hace me apretó la mano y subió su tono de voz

-pero...

\- Abadeer estoy esperando para poder Seguir- dijo el profesor, pero Finn al responderme como lo hizo anteriormente me preocupo mas y aunque se que no es el momento, realmente esta vez no podre ser paciente y esperar asta el almuerzo

\- señor Cuber por favor solo un momento y..

\- no seas terca Marceline!- finn me soltó la mano y me hablo bruscamente, yo me levante algo exaltada,- solo toma asiento- dijo fríamente y me dirigió una mirada algo inusual y note que.

\- oh! por dios Finn estas sangrando!- al instante el profesor Cuber se acerco algo curioso, con un toque de preocupación en el rostro, le sangraba y tenia algunos Risos con sangre como es que nadie lo noto- Finn tu y yo tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

\- Marceline quiero estar en paz por favor no molestes- ya habló un poco mas calmado.

\- osea e ignorar esto y ya- replique, el profesor quiso decir algo pero lo interrumpió Finn

\- si, solo ignora o vete a comer algo ,yo que se

\- me bale mierda lo que digas tu!, iremos a la enfermería así te tenga que lleve a rastras iras- mire a cuber el asistio dandome permiso y yo solo lo tome brusca mente el no puso mucha resistencia sin mas y salimos del aula

***pov Finn ***

Lo que me faltaba aguantarme a esta mujer, pero al ver su expresión la cual era de plena ira no puse mucha resistencia al levantarme, no lo hice por miedo lo hice porque detrás de esa ira se veía preocupada, le temblaba un poco el labio y se veía tensa y por mas fuerte que quisiera verse la delataban sus ojos húmedos, el viaje asta la enfermería fue totalmente en silencio, yo estaba algo mareado y no tenía muchas ganas de pelear, llegamos y la enfermera me curo la herida, no fue profunda pero mi sangre tiende a se escandalosa, le dije sobre mi malestar y me dio un analgésico, me dijo que me quedara 5 minutos reposando y luego podría irme a clases.

\- que te paso- Marceline me susurro mientras me ajustaba la corbata y dejaba caer mi cabello hacia atras.

Suspire con aire de derrota- agh anoche mi papa me visito y discutimos un poco nada serio

\- nada serio! solo mira estas súper deprimido y ...un momento..porque sangraba la herida si fue anoche que discutiste con tu padre -hay por dios porque me dio por tener novia.

\- porque a pesar de que no es el mejor papa del mundo el seria incapaz de lastimarme, pero sus visitas me incomodan por eso es que esta mañana me levante tarde y con mal genio, y llegue corriendo, cuando abrí mi casillero me golpee pero no me di cuenta que sangraba y ahora ,tu mujer me estas fastidiando- dije ,claro que como tiene que ser ella me pego en la frente, yo me queje - porque eres tan vestía no ves que allí fue donde me pegue

\- por que me dices vestia - dijo con un falso tono de dolor

\- porque eso es lo que eres- le toque la nariz , con el tiempo aprendí que ella odia que le hagan eso, y como supuce que aria me palmeo la manó

\- tu estas mal yo seria tu bella no tu vestía- dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

\- no tu eres mi cerezita- ella al instante fruncio el ceño.

\- no me digas así o...

\- o que!- alce las cejas pícaramente

\- no abuses de tu suerte Mertens- dijo con su falso tono siniestro

\- por favor que me vas a hacer.

\- lo digo en cerio- dijo y sin mas la abrace ( en otras palabras la aplaste entre mis brazos )

\- o vamos tu me adoras - afloje el agarre para poder ver su rostro.

\- adorarte, pero apenas y te soporto- dijo mientras me empujaba .

\- como digas, pero no se me olvida que hace unos minutos estabas tan preocupada que casi lloras y...

-ahora si te pasaste- la mire a los ojos...hablaba enserio

-...

-...

y ahora iba corriendo por los pasillos, a ver a donde me meto, gire y estaba por alcanzarme, por la izquierda, tal vez no ,mejor la derecha, y sin mas me metí en el baño pero al parecer la azabache me iba pinzando los talones

\- porque te metiste al baño de damas- dijo agitada apoyándose en sus rodillas se veía cansada supongo que...espera que.

\- baño de damas?- ella puso los ojos, y aunque yo se que no me quería insultar con su expresión decía mas que mil palabras(y no de las románticas) precisamente "eres un pendejo" en fin .

\- creo que ya es hora de ir a el salón,- suspiro y dijo ya mas relajada- primer dia con el profesor Cuber y ya pelee con el.

\- no fue mucho escandalo, aunque creo que abran muchos murmullos y chismes cuando Regresemos.

\- en realidad no lo creo cada quien tiene sus problemas...

\- creas o no, los chismes son lo que mas se ve en este lugar, como crees que asta mi mama creía que era gay.- dije pensativo, de cierta forma es verdad.

\- bueno si lo dices así...espera...Margared pensaba que eras gay- aquí viene ...comenzó a reír como toda foca ( si es que ríen) asta aplaudía.

dejándola ,salí y me fuy directo al salón de clase, entre ya mas tranquilo, se estaban riendo, de que ni idea, pero se sentía un buen ambiente, estaban sentados en ronda todos en el piso, en total eramos 26 estudiantes, algunos se fueron de la escuela ayer ya que no les gusto mucho el cambio en fin Jake me abrió un espacio y me senté, luego me abrazo.

\- que tenias hermanito - comenzó exagerando, Jake tiende a ser un poco dramático de vez en vez.

\- nada un simple rasguño pero como sabes , mi sangre es un poco escandalosa, que han echo? - esto ultimo se lo dije mas que todo al profesor..Cuber ? creo que le escuche decir a Marcy.

\- oh ! Mertens me alegra de que estés mejor, solo conversábamos, hoy tendrán una jornada de adaptación así que estaremos conociéndonos- yo solo asistí- y donde esta tu amiga.

\- a ella- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro la susodicha- aquí esta- sin mas se sentó junto a violeta.

\- bueno antes de que llegaran Jake nos contaba , una anécdotas muy divertidas...

***pov Marceline * **

\- .. nos hablaba de su hermana, al parecer la niña es un poco agresiva -Cuber izo una pausa y río un poco yo me gire hacia Jake con una mirada que estoy segura que reflejaba sorpresa y decía, estas muerto-y glotona , me encantaría conocer a una persona así, y cuenta Jake a donde estudia tu hermana menor, cuantos años tiene la pequeña , como es, de seguro es una pequeña rubia gordita, de esas que te dan ganas de abrasar- me gire hacia Finn que estaba que reventaba de risa.

\- no me gusta hablar mucho de mi hermana- dijo tímidamente- a ella no le gusta llamar mucho la atencion...

\- oh vamos, no seas tímido, si hace un momento hablabas de tu hermana porque no seguir- dije, Finn trataba de aguantar la risa.

\- si anda cuenta- dijo París, a ella la recuerdo del raro club de Finn.

\- ok, ella es pálida, tiene los ojos de color gris, como mi abuela, todos en la casa tenemos los ojos cafés , ella se parece a mi madre, excepto por los ojos y el cabello, tiene el cabello azabache como mi padre, tiene el cabello muy largo no se peina mucho...

\- se escucha muy linda tu pequeña hermana- dijo Phoebe con algo de humor en su tono, note que Finn , iris ,wendy, BMO, Neptor, iris y violeta en cualquier momento explotarían de risa.

\- si, ella no es tan pequeña, tiene 15 y esta en esta misma clase, y en este momento esta planeando mi muerte- y como lo supuse mis queridos amigos estallaron en risas y carcajadas el señor Cuber se veía un poco confundido (junto el resto de la clase), el profesor se inclino un poco en mi dirección y me pregunto.

\- porque se ríen tu amigo el rubio y los demás- respire y deje de planear la muerte de mi hermano.

\- se ríen de mi- y lo mire a los ojos , el no callo en cuenta, por dios me describió y no nota que soy yo.

\- no entiendo- dijo con franqueza, respira.

\- yo soy la hermana del bocón - y le dirigí una mirada de muerte a Jake

\- yo todavía no- lo volví a mirar - a ya entiendo ,pero que curioso, Jake también es Abadeer.

\- ...- silencio luego de un rato dejaron de reír

\- bueno tu hermano ya nos contó mucho de ti así que solo falta Mertens por presentarse.-sin mas Finn respiro y comenzó.

\- hola a todos mi nombre es Finn Mertens, soy mas conocido por ser el gay mas sexy de la escuela- nadie objeto, así que es verdad- pero no soy gay , vivo con mi mama , mi padrastro y medio hermana, bueno pero paso mas tiempo en la casa de mi mejor amigo Jake, con vivo mucho con violeta, Phoebe,BMO, Marceline, iris, Bonnie y Gunter, los últimos no los conocen ya que no estudian en esta escuela, por desgracia soy amigo de Neptor, y wendy me acosa desde cuarto grado , amo a mis amigos del club y mi mejor amiga es brisa, no tengo nada mas que decir, eso es lo que necesitan saber de mi.

\- wow asta acosadora tienes, bueno con esa cara asta yo me enamoraría, por desgracia estoy felizmente casado, y me imagino que tu mejor "amiga"- dijo sarcásticamente, pero que profesor mas chismoso ,encontré competencia para violeta- es tu enamorada o algo asi

y cosas como "oooh" "huy" o "se lo tenían bien guardado" se escucho por todo el salón el ambiente se veía divertido a simple vista pero hoy, descubrí que soy bastante celosa, mire a brisa la cual estaba sonrojada pero sonreía, saque mi celular y fingí disimular mi actitud un poco, y respira ( hoy el oxigeno a sido de gran ayuda..)

\- ja! No lo mal entiendan, tengo novia.

\- como se llama- dijo Jake, es mi idea o esos dos hoy hicieron un complot para hacerme sufrir- mas bien como la llamas- y me dirigió una mirada juguetona, el asesinato es ilegal

-bueno yo le digo cerezita- es ilegal

\- oh que lindo cerezita- Jake es tu hermano y lo quieres.

\- si ella odia que le diga asi.- tu también quieres a Finn asta celosa andaba hace unos minutos.

\- y ella como te dice- pregunto el profesor.

\- idiota, pero ellas me adora, ella save que aunque se haga la fuerte muere por todos mis huesos y...

\- eso es todo estan muertos- Murmuré para mi misma dejando el celular de lado , " disimulada " le pegue a los dos- a ti que te pasa Jake estas todo raro desde ayer y ahora juegas con migo y tu te e dicho que no me digas así- me senté de brazos cruzados ellos se veían serios pero se levantaron y empezaron a saltar y reír y a cantar "paguen paguen paguen" , Phoebe, Neptor y violeta se levantaron con caras aburridas, la puerta del salón se abrió y entro el sexy pelirrojo y...les entrego dinero?.

***pov Finn ***

\- Que estas haciendo aquí Georgy y porque le dan dinero a estos dos tarados- se quejo marcy

\- en primer lugar seré el asistente del señor Graybles, y segundo apostamos y al parecer perdí, la apuesta- Marceline se veia algo confusa

\- que apostaron- pregunto iris algo incrédula.

\- que te ibas enojar y pegarles antes del almuerzo yo y Phoebe dijimos que durante el almuerzo y Neptor y violeta dijeron que después del almuerzo.

\- pero que interesante- dijo Cuber .

Sonó la campana del almuerzo

\- justo a tiempo- dijo marcy muy animada mientras se ponía de pie.

\- para que- preguntó Phoebe

\- de seguro tiene hambre- dije contando el dinero

\- en realidad no, es ...solo les daré un concejo- dijo aun animada

-cual- pregunto Georgy.

\- corran - sonrió gentilmente

\- para que vamos a correr...- comenzó Jake pero fue interrumpido

\- se que el asesinato es ilegal pero en estos momentos me inporta un divino rábano- no entiendo que...espera.

Mensaje captado y sin mas todos salimos como alma que lleva el diablo.

***pov general ***

Algunos compañeros se veían confundidos pero con expresiones divertidas.

Tras salir nuestro querido grupo wendy salio junto a iris estas solo reían.

\- hay pero que personas tan peculiares, la voy a pasar de maravilla- dijo Cuber saliendo del salón escuchando los gritos que resonaban por las paredes de la escuela

\- EN LA CARA NOOO./ DEJA DE SER TAN VESTIA/ AYUDA/ ME OBLIGARON A APOSTAR, EN SERIO NO QUISE/ SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR ME DEVERIAS RESPETAR,/ YA PARA.

El asesinato es ilegal, pero la venganza es valida.

**Me vuelvo a disculpar creo que me quedo un poco cojo el cap, pero ya estoy de vacaciones, así que actualizarse mas rápido , mil gracias por los comentarios y aunque se que no fue mi mejor cap espero que les aya gustado.**

**Bye***


	12. ¡Solo es un sueño! o ¿tal vez no?

**Hey.(actualice rápido :3) Hola un rápido saludo gracias, muchas gracias por comentar (al parecer el cap anterior no fue tan cojo) y creó que algunos lectores Ejem *Phoebe HDA* me tienen vigilada y no es porque aya acertado en su comentario o algo así...no, no acertó... je je no. *_***

***pov general***

\- oh! O por dios...-alguien susurro, ella sollozaba

\- no seas estúpida el te ama.

\- ve tras el- se escucho una voz mas clara, pero en su mirada se veía asustada.

\- solo se sincera -dijo alguien frustrado y eso era lo que según pensaba ,dio un paso hacia adelante

\- deja tu orgullo- se escucho otro susurro y comenzó a caminar, justo por la puerta en donde había partido.

-vamos corre- gritaron al unisono y como si fuera una orden comenzó a correr

\- si tu puedes- otro susurro al llegar a su destino

\- besalo- grito alguien con euforia

\- no dudes - se escucho otro susurro

\- besalo- todos gritaron, como si ella los escuchara ...

\- SE BESARON- y como si hubiera ganado el equipo de fútbol que mas admiras todos se levantaron y comenzaron a gritar , gritar y saltar de la emoción

*** pov Marceline ***

Y allí estaba yo observando...tratando de ignorar lo gritos, saltos y aplausos.

\- y tu que opinas - cierta persona me susurro algo inquieto.

\- que eso fue realmente patético- conteste con sinceridad.

\- lose -dijo el poniendo su brazo al rededor de mis hombros

\- y que opinas tu - le pregunte mirando a sus ojos y por su exprecion supe la respuesta y deje salir una pequeña carcajada.- creo que son una vergüenza para el genero masculino- el solo asistió con la cabeza-pero Finn se ve feliz, y eso lo hace ver lindo.

\- estan llorando a moco tendido!- dijo Gunter, quitando su brazo y mirando con ironía, hacia Finn

\- no importa estan felices - dijo iris pasando por un lado y llevando los bocadillos para los chicos- además no son una vergüenza para el genero masculina, ahí se encuentran también brisa, Bonnie, París y kim.

\- ok entonces son una vergüenza para la humanidad- dije tomando la bandeja de las bebidas

\- no las chicas se ven tiernas, yo apoyaba la idea de que son una vergüenza para el genero masculino,-dijo Gunter yo solo puse los ojos y suspire ,son las 5 al llegar de la escuela fuimos a casa de Finn mientras su raro club veía su rara serie, a sido una tarde muy calmada

\- como digas, se me olvida que eres súper macho Gunter - dije con una voz monótona

\- gracias por reconocerlo,- dijo quitándome la bandeja, entrando en la sala junto a mi,

\- bueno y ese fue el final de la primera temporada, el viernes analizaremos y buscaremos nuevas noticias sobre la película.- anuncio Finn- y como tarea cada miembro de el club buscara una curiosidad de la segunda temporada y además...

\- Finn ya para eres mas estricto que el profesor limón-ogro - se quejo Phoebe yo solo mire el pequeño desacuerdo con algo de gracia, agarre unos cuantos bocadillos y una bebida mientras que me preparaba para el espectáculo.

\- Phoebe sabes algo del club para andar molestando...

\- no - lo corto monótonamente ,sentándose junto a mi.

\- ni siquiera te gusta Filomena!- se quejó.

\- Finn ya deja el drama solo es una novela...

\- exacto es una novela!...porque no ser dramático!- dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo ellos seguían discutiendo, el resto también comenzó a argumentar y luego comenzaron a discutir por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con Filomena, aburrida agarre la bandeja de los bocadillos otra bebida y sin mas subí a ver a suzi.

La casa era muy linda y acogedora, no entiendo como a Finn no le gusta estar aquí, en fin seguí por el pasillo buscando la habitación de suzi, lo cual fue muy fácil ya que toda la puertas tenían el nombre de Susana en morado y un montón de gatitos por toda la puerta, con cuidado de no regar nada tome el pomo de la puerta y con cuidado entre, ella alzo la cabeza y me regalo una tierna sonrisa.

\- hola- le susurré con calma devolviéndole el gesto de hace un momento.

\- hey Marcy que te trae por aquí.

\- bueno digamos que me aburrí- dije sentándome a su lado- mira te traje bocadillos, y tu que hacías.

\- oh yo solo dibujaba, para decorar el club , me gustan los gatos, así que ...solo dibujaba.

-veamos que tienes- me estire un poco y para mi sorpresa, la niña dibujaba con bastante detalle y delicadeza- dibujas muy bien.

\- gracias, me pasas uno- apunto hacia los bocadillos y le entregue uno- Marcy as hablado con mama.

\- hablar de que.

\- sobre la parrillada, iremos toda la familia y algunos amigos a casa Martín, y Jermaine- dijo muy entusiasmada .

\- bueno en realidad no creo que valla, bueno yo no conozco a ese par, no tendria lógica que fuera

\- Jermaine es el hermano mayor de Finn y Martín es muy divertido es el papa de Finn ellos no se van muy bien, podrías ir...bueno ya que ahora eres parte de nuestra familia- dijo algo tímida, ella me parece muy linda y tierna, aún me impresiona que Jake y Finn digan que ella es el mal encarnado, yo solo le Sonreí y así seguimos el resto de la tarde ella dibujaba y yo sacaba temas al azar y sin darme cuenta ya todo estaba obscuro.

***pov Finn ***

Me levante de la cama algo asustado, tenia frío, note que no tenia la manta, gire y el lado donde normalmente duerme Marcy estaba vacío, luego de que dejáramos de discutir notamos que Marcy se había ido por lo tanto también desaparecieron los bocadillos, Phoebe preparo mas bocadillos y vimos una película al rato bajo Joshua diciendo que mi novia se había dormido, yo algo incomodo me levante y la lleve asta la casa la cambie y volví para seguir viendo la película, la cual era de terror, en fin ahora estoy asustado, y seguía escuchando unos ruidos, eran mas bien como voces, susurros a medida que fuy bajando eran gritos de desesperación , en la cocina , ya no de escuchaba la otra voz solo se escuchaban sollozos y susurros, descanse un poco al notar a Marcy echada en un rincón, me di cuenta que la puerta de la cosían estaba abierta, con cuidado la Serré y me acerque a ella.

\- así que Marcy es sonámbula- susurré, pero al parecer ella , solo lloraba, de repente se levantó y salio corriendo , abrió la puerta y sin mas salio del jardín que rodeaba la mansión, yo no tuve tiempo de pensar solo salí tras ella, pasando por algunas casas de el suburbio y ella paro en una fuente.

\- Ash - dijo entre sollozos, e escuchado que es malo levantar a los sonámbulos, nunca supe ni se por que ,pero al verla me ganaba la tentación de despertarla - Ash deja, por favor solo quiero descansar- callo al suelo y comenzó a gritar, por instinto en tape los oídos, luego abrió los ojos, se veía realmente desconcertada, miro sus manos y luego se las llevo al hombro algo alarmada, alejo sus manos y había sangre la cual no había notado ,ella dejó salir un jadeo, se giro y me vio, no me reconoció al momento ya que grito- Finn casi me matas del susto- la mire y había un corte, no era muy grande era mas bien como un rasguño, pero el corte fue con un objeto ya que era limpio y recto y dejo un pequeño roto en su blusón.

\- Marcy ...- respire aunque ahora era consiente no me atreví a preguntar nada, no quería saber nada- porque saliste corriendo..., que hacías por...por que hay sangre- pero tenia que saber algo ,lo que mas me inquietaba- quien es Ash?- serró los ojos y tanto de levantarse pero no pudo y volvió a caer, yo me arrodille a su lado.

\- creo que es mejor hablar mañana- y sin mas salio corriendo.

***pov Marceline ***

\- Marcelin-, abrí los ojos, me encontraba en la cocina.

\- malditos sueños- Murmuré para mi, llevaba un blusón el mismo que me había puesto Finn estaba descalza y tenia un desastre en mi cabello.

\- por que dices que es un sueño- alguien me susurro, sentí su aliento, esto es...no lo digas eso solo es un sueño- se que te gusta soñar con nuestra noche especial, se que te encanta soñar con nuestro reencuentro, y se que lo que mas te gusta es soñar con migo- asustada me grite reconocí la voz, era la voz de Ash..pero al girar solo encontré una pluma negra en el suelo.

\- quien esta hay- grite gire y encontré otra pluma me agache para recogerla pero algo lo tomo antes.

\- te gusta- yo me me levante mirando la pluma- me recuerda a tus cabellos azabaches, aunque ahora están mas hermosos que antes- me acaricio el cuello con la pluma.

\- bastardo- le grite tirando la pluma, la cual callo lentamente.

\- hay mar-mar, no sabes cuanto me lástimas cuando me hablas de esa manera- dijo con su falso gesto de dolor, el cual no duro mucho ya que me sonrió- pero mas me duele que pienses que te e abandonado y que lo que hemos vivido es solo un sueño y cada momento...

\- cállate animal- me volvió a acariciar con la pluma- no me toques idiota.

\- perra- el me empujó contra la pared- yo hago lo que se me placa y te toco cuando se me de la gana...

MALDITO ANIMAL NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME/ CALLATE SI LO SUEÑAS TANTO POR QYE NO HACERLO/TENIA ONCE ERA COMO TU HIJA/ CALLATE/ VOY A DESPERTAR Y TU TE IRAS DE MI CASA/ VAMOS MALDITA- sentí las lágrimas en mi rostro el no dejaba de pasar me la pluma no sabia como sentirme el seguía insultando- PEQUEÑA PERRA...

\- CALLATE ...- yo lo empuje-YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA, YA NO TENGO ONCE, YA NO SOY TU HIJASTRA, YA NO TE TENGO MIEDO ANIMAL.- me empujo nuevamente a la pared esta vez fue mas fuerte, sentí que el oxigeno escapaba de mis pulmones, lo mire a los ojos, si , si me sentía amenazada y en peligro ...estaba afligida pero lo que dije no es mentira - no te tengo miedo- susurré

\- pues deberías- susurro en mi cuello eso me estremeció y sin darme cuenta me había cortado con el cuchillo, fue un corte artificial, pero rasgo mi blusón- adiós mar- mar y sin mas salio yo me eche en el suelo a llorar...

Me toque el hombre debajo de la chaqueta de mi uniforme, se estaba cicatrizando, pero eso no borra el echo de que de verdad el corte estuvo allí, también encontré la pluma en el suelo...

\- tal vez me estoy volviendo loca- dije para mi misma.

\- Marcy no vas a comer- me pregunto Finn pero no lo hizo con curiosidad ni preocupación me hablo mas bien en un tono petulante, no pude dormir después de lo de esa noche, así que el tampoco durmió y me comenzó a interrogar, yo no le conteste y como si fuéramos una pareja de casados ( por desgracia si lo somos) el muy desgraciado me mando al sofá y desde entonces es el primer dialogo que tenemos desde el miércoles pasado, hoy era martes en otras palabras mi espalda esta matando..

\- no gracias no tengo hambre- le hable con el mismo tono que el utilizó, aun estamos en la escuela, estamos en la cafetería , de repente Jake me empezó a tocar la frente y a tomarme el pulso yo solo me quede viéndolo, de repente de puso de pie con una mano en el pecho.

\- temo decirles que la hemos perdido, trate de hacer lo correcto pero...no reacciona y...

\- a que viene toda esta estupidez Jake-lo interrumpió rápidamente Finn.

\- en primer lugar Marceline no tiene hambre lo que significa que esta agonizando o sera un momento apocalíptico, y en segundo lugar Finn tu no eres quien para tratarme de esta manera, porque hayan peleado y ayas mandado a Marcy a dormir en el sofá no significa que puedes venir a mandarme...

\- Jake hermano por favor callate- lo volvió a interrumpir Finn

\- Finn es Jake deja que diga lo que quiera- dije algo irritada, al momento Finn se levanto.

\- ok... que el diga lo que quiera... pero tu no me bas a explicar nada- dijo muy exaltado aun de pie junto a mi, se veía furioso, como si me quisiera intimidar.

-yo no tengo nada que ecplicar- dije alzando mi tono de voz.

\- claro que si tienes mucho que explicar- alzo su tono de voz

\- no tengo nada que explicar- le grite levantandome de mi lugar, sabia que ya mas de mil ojos estaban sobre nosotros pero eso era lo que menos me importa ha en este instante.

\- chicos por favor paren- dijo BMO

\- si creo que fue suficiente- dijo iris un poco alarmada

\- perdón pero ya llevo mas de una semana con este problema y no voy a parar asta que esta bruja me diga que paso.

\- es mi problema.

\- soy tu novio por dios por lo menos sale una explicación

\- yo no tengo nada que explicar- hable fríamente

\- si tienes muchas cosas que explicar y ya no aguanto comer o simplemente estar en el mismo lugar que tu, preguntándome porque mierda estabas sangrando,porque llorabas, porque gritabas, desde cuando eres sonámbula, y QUIEN MIERDA ES ASH- dijo cada vez hablando mas fuerte la ultima parte gritando no aguante mas las ganas envolviendo mis brazos al rededor de su cintura empezando a llorar como todo un bebé, mis rodillas temblaban y no me podía controlar enterré mi cara en su pecho justo cuando caí de rodillas el callo con migo, correspondiendo a mi abrazo, justo en ese instante respire,todo saldría bien..

***pov Finn ***

Ella solo me abrazo, lloraba, temblaba, sollozaba, se aferro a mi con fuerza y enterró su cara en mi pecho, yo realmente me sentía incomodo, y sorprendido, solo observaba a mis amigos con sorpresa no savia que hacer si corresponder o... los besos que hemos tenido son normalmente en privados solo una vez nos a visto mi hermana, y los únicos que saben que la relación ya no es un martirio son jake, suzi y violeta, ya que wendy y Georgy supieron al instante y el resto de nuestros amigos, que supieron sobre la "aventura" nos veían como si aun solo no soportamos, salí de mis pensamientos al ver que sus piernas fallaban y caía al piso, esto era realmente incomodo y extraño hace tan solo unos minutos discutamos ahora ella llora y para empeorar la situación las miradas estaban fijas en lo que pasaba, suspire y fuy correspondiendo, al instante se calmo, la comencé a acariciar y a consolar ella alzó su rostro y me observó, se levantó y salio corriendo.

\- emmmm...- me gire hacia mis amigos- creo que es mejor..

\- no digas nada- dijo Jake , se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- idiota es tu novia la hiciste llorar, vamos-dijo Georgy, el aunque nunca almuerza con nosotros al parecer (junto al resto de la escuela) observaron la escena y como bien chismoso que al parecer es quería ver el final de a que espectáculo y sin mas me halo hacia donde mi novia y mi hermano habían salido hace unos instantes.

\- Hey- salude mientras entrábamos al aula y Georgy cerraba la puerta tras si, Marcy estaba sentada en su puesto y a su lado Jake arrodillado la consolaba.

\- Finn realmente lo siento yo...- comenzó a hablar frenéticamente.

\- tranquila- le dije pero al parecer no me escucho ya que..

\- ...me siento estúpida e incomoda , apenada se que...

\- Marcy..

\- ...tengo mucho que explicar lo se, pero a pasado algún tiempo y yo aun no lo entiendo no lo acumuló me asusta y tengo miedo...- la calle con un beso, al poco tiempo nos separamos, ella me veía mas tranquila y comprendió el mensaje " solo me preocupas tu" puso sus pies algo en punta y se aferro a mi cuello me beso por instinto puse mis manos en sus caderas y al instante fuy correspondiendo con su misma emoción.

**Ok asta aquí esto estuvo algo dramático pero me encanto y disfrute escribiendo, estaré actualizando pronto, y espero que les aya gustado, tal vez los deje con preguntas pero..todo a su tiempo en fin gracias por leer y comentar**

**bye***


	13. Leer Urgente

**Hola, lamento no poder escribir, les traigo una mala noticia, por un motivo muy, muy personal no podre estar escribiendo en los próximos tres meses crean que esta noticia se las traigo con todo el dolor del mundo, lo lamento si falle, les pido perdón por esto se que algunos esperaban un capitulo y seguir con la trama, la cual seguiré (nunca abandonaré esta historia la llevere asta el fin , despues de todo..es mi meta) lo lamento y pido comprensión, pero aunque estoy triste por tener que retirarme por tanto tiempo, se que tal vez pueda contar con la comprensión muchos ...mis mas sinceras disculpas.**

**Att:**

**-klm-**

**Espero que no me abandonen asta el próximo cap**


	14. Por dejarnos llevar

**Hey creo que todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba gracias por el apoyó disfruten...**

***pov Marceline ***

Jake dejo salir una carcajada.

\- Jake no empieces- dijo iris claramente tratando que ocultar su risa .

\- que no empiece a que ?- dijo Jake mandando otra carcajada.

\- Jake para si sigues no podre más - dijo violeta reventando en risa...

\- no me causa mucha gracia- me queje pero eso provocó que todos estallaran de risa, verán luego de el drama del almuerzo, Finn y yo tuvimos uno de los momentos mas dulces, pero como la vida es injusta y mi vida en especial parece comedia romántica el momento no se pudo quedar lindo en otras palabras...algo tenia que pasar.

**Flashback**

Nos separamos por falta de aire, jadeando Sonreí,

\- esto...se siente tan bien poder abrazarte.- dije saltando y colgando mis piernas en su cintura, lo abrace y enterré mi rostro en su cuello el dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

\- eres muy tierna cuando quieres- y me devolvió el gesto del abrazo.

\- eso significa que ya puedo volver a mi habitación- pregunte con curiosidad.

\- Si, extraño oír tus ronquidos - dijo, lo que le valió una mirada de muerte.

\- yo no ronco.

\- claro que si lo haces.

\- agh - me queje separándome de el - eres todo un idiota sabes como romper el hielo, en fin no creas que esto se quedara así, me hiciste dormir en el sofá, oh! Ya se que puedes hacer para compensarlo, debes llevarme a un restaurante- dije muy animada pensando en las chuletas, las costillas, el pollo, el jamón, tal vez alguna ensalada, papas fritas mmmmm o un filete...

\- Marcy si te llego a llevar a algún restaurante sera como quebrar en menos de 15 minutos.

\- pero , pero por que no me quieres llevar a comer- por alguna extraña razón el suspiro cansadamente y me abrazo en forma de consuelo.

\- Marcy, te perdiste en el mundo de la comida hace unos momentos y aun en preguntas porque- yo solo lo mire al rostro.

\- si...eres o te haces que no ves que acabo de preguntar.

\- si terminas de comer te dará hambre otra vez y si voy a llevar a mi novia a algún restaurante tiene que ser el mejor, no te llevaría a cualquier puesto de perros calientes.

\- awww mi novio es súper dulce- y sin mas me volví a trepar en el, lo bese el al instante me correspondió, en mi mente solo pensaba "desde cuando soy tan bipolar con esto del amor" pero sin darme cuenta el momento ...Ejem digamos que se subió de tono

...Finn me quito la chaqueta, y yo con la misma emoción le quite la corbata...sin darme cuenta ya había arrancado los botones de su camisa y lo acariciaba sin mucha modestia (gracias a dios Georgy y Jake habían salido, cuando nos separamos) de un momento a otro estábamos en algún escritorio yo con mi camisa totalmente abierta y la de el no tengo idea de donde abra caído...

\- creo que...debería... deberíamos parar - dije respirando pesadamente entre suspiros, el se separo de mi cuello a regañadientes...

\- tienes razón si seguimos así no podre aguantar- al momento me sonroje por su comentario, pero creo que en esta situaciones es mejor dejarlo pasar- ok donde cayo mi camisa- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero paro en seco y giro en mi dirección con una mirada...un poco psicópata.

\- y ahora que te pasa quita esa cara- dije con algo de pánico.

\- Marcy, que horas son- dijo algo angustiado

\- no se emmmmmm...como la once porque- dije calmada mirando la hora de mi celular pero luego lo vi a los ojos y al instante entendí.

al instante corrimos hacia el pequeño cuanto de almacenamiento que hay al final del salón el rapidamente serró la puerta y me puso seguro, al instante sonó el timbre...

\- mierda - susurré.

\- esto es tu culpa- dijo Finn- tu eras la que quería todo mi cuerpo.

\- callate, idiota.

\- mira tu niña consentida, solo porque no pudiste violar no te da el derecho de decirme idiota- dijo ofendido.

\- no puedo creer que hace unos momentos me quince acostar con tu persona.

Nos callamos porque escuchamos unas voces y decidimos poner algo de atención.

\- buenos días muchachos- sonó la voz de...LIMÓN-OGRO! - llamare a lista- escuchaba nombre tras nombre pensando en mi condena ata que- Jake Abadeer...,al parecer no esta presente...hay ese niño se la pasa en las nubes, iris querida tienes idea en donde esta.

\- no, pero espero que por lo menos el sepa en donde este- murmuro iris

\- esta bien continuemos.. la próxima en la lista es... señorita Marceline Abadeer...

\- mierda - odio mi vida.

\- esto no puede estar pasando.. los hermanos Abadeer no están presentes tendré que hablar muy seriamente con sus padres.

\- que hice para merecer esto.

\- no se..piensa en todo lo que me has echo desde que nos conocemos.

\- fines razón me mereció mucho mas...

Seguimos escuchando asta que por fin comenzó la clase .

Muy bien sacaremos, el libro en la pagina 145.

\- profesor, pero usted los guardo en la anterior clase.

\- oh gracias señorita brisa, eso es cierto.

Escuchamos silencio y luego se movió el pomo de la puerta.

\- que extraño podría jurar que deje la puerta sin llave- y luego lo que me temía empezaron a sonar unas llaves.

\- muevete-le susurré.

\- no hay espacio muevete.

Y sin mas todos y cada uno de los libros cayeron y ellos caímos nosotros, y como la vida no me quiere sabrán que con nosotros callo la puerta y con la puerta limón-ogro en otras palabras dos estudiante con escaso uniforme cayeron encima del profesor mas estricto de toda la escuela.

\- se podrían levantar- grito el profesor, al instante lo hicimos, y Finn levanto la puerta mientras que yo tras la mirada de los varones y algunas mujeres me tape rápidamente, agh no solo nos falto la camisa de cóndor sino mi chaqueta y corbata esto es vergonzoso muy...vergonzoso.

-se puede saber que hacían hay metidos.

\- veras...- le lance una mirada de muerte pero el muy idiota continuó - Marcy lloraba y como buen mozo que soy salí tras ella, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta nos salimos un poco de control y luego ya era hora de la clase y no encontraba mi uniforme y entonces metí a Marcy y a mi en el armaría para que no nos vieran ni supieran lo que paso...- solo sonó la palmada que le di,

\- te quiero pero aveces eres todo un sonso.

\- ahora si están en problemas ustedes dos vengan con migo- nos grito el profesor por obstinado agarre el de Finn pero el idiota me empujo y caí al piso .

\- lo siento- dijo mientras se alejaba.

\- que rayos haces grite desde el piso pero ante de que pudiera decir otra cosa se tiro por la ventana, e mencionado que estamos en un tercer piso, sin mas me levante y salí corriendo junto a los demás par ver si encontrábamos el cadáver de Finn, por desgracia lo encontramos corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela, ok lo bueno es que de la muerte aun estoy a cargo, lo malo es que ...

\- ok entonces solo vamos los dos, señorita Abadeer..

**Fin flashback.**

\- Jake de que te ríes tanto tu ni siquiera estabas no sabes lo que paso- me queje

\- pero, se escucha muy divertido, aplastaron a el profesor.

\- si pero tendré que ayudar en la cafetería por la siguiente semana, y lo peor me dijeron que no podría comer nada- me queje.

En fin abrí la puerto solo para encontrarme con Finn ...de esmoquin y a Filomena en mi sala de estar.

\- ok esto es como estar en un sueño de Finn- dije algo asustada por encontrar a "Filomena" en mi sala.

\- Hey señorita Abadeer te estábamos esperando.

\- emmmm hola.

\- te preguntarás para que e venido- me sonrió

\- ...supongo

\- te vengó a hacer una propuesta- dijo levantándose y acercándose, por instinto di un paso atrás - que te parecería trabajar en tv.

\- veo para donde va esto y no me gusta para nada.

**Lamento si fue muy corto o cojo en fin estaré actualizando pronto y gracias por la espera, prometo que el próximo el próximo sera mas largo**.


	15. Como pizza

**Hey emmm, no me voy a disculpar porque como siempre no actualice rápido, además de que es cierto que tal vez la calidad de los capis ha bajado, pero me he propuesto un reto… como en exactamente 9 días es mi cumpleaños número 15 mi regalo de mi para mi es superarme como escritora, (novata claro está) hoy tratare de subir por lómenos 2 capítulos que sean buenos tanto en la trama como en la ortografía veremos cómo va esto… en fin gracias por comentar y por la paciencia que me han tenido… **

***pov Marceline***

\- veo para donde va esto y no me gusta para nada- dije para mis adentros- señorita filomena, emm podríamos ir al punto.

\- oh llámame Loren, y tienes razón vamos al punto, mi temporada termino en que mi empresa se expande, para alejarme de problemas decidí mudarme a esta maravillosa ciudad y me reconcilie con mi primer ex, en otras palabras lo que hemos grabado esta súper wow pero nos hace falta una semi-antaginista…

Suspire..-y.

-hay es donde entrarías tú, como la hermana que nunca pude hallar luego de que el orfanato se incendiara, así que en esta nueva temporada tendré que lidiar con la hermana más excéntrica y contraria a mí, es obvio que serás menor que yo y tu vestuario será súper esos son detalles menores. Y que dices aceptas- dijo ella

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que la artista española vino a mí con esa extraña propuesta y en definitiva yo solo pensaba… estas jodida, ya que para las 2 de esta tarde tendría que dar una respuesta, mis padres y agentes y algunos personajes con la que trabajo me han dicho que acepte que me beneficiara en mi carrera además de que según ellos ya me e tomado mucho tiempo de descanso, y se imaginaran como esta Finn respecto a este tema.

Timbraron para la hora del almuerzo, cansadamente suspire y me adelante hacia la cafetería.

-hey marcy- me saludo Violeta

\- hola

\- se te nota algo cansada te paso algo ooo…

-para serte sincera es más divertido estar de ese lado de la vitrina- dije pasándole una hamburguesa.

\- si es más divertido estar de este lado pero no es necesaria la cara de indigestión- dijo burlonamente.

-solo cállate y sigue no puedo hablar mientras trabajo.

-ok pero hoy iremos al salón alrededor de las 4 te apuntas

-no gracias me gustan mi puntas quemadas

\- ahí como quieras hablamos luego-luego de eso se retiró y seguí repartiendo hamburguesas, gracias a dios timbraron, me puse el uniforme y corrí hacia el gimnasio.

\- llegas tarde – me regaño la profesora.

\- no comí y vine corriendo sé muy bien que estoy tarde! – me queje para mis adentros mientras recogía mi cabello en una coleta.

\- hay marcy - me llamaron y al instante volta hay estaban todos menos Jake y Finn a donde se fueron esos idiotas no los he visto en todo el día.

\- mmm- conteste mientras estiraba, posándome al lado de ellos.

\- ya deja de estar irritada! que tienes?- me pregunto Iris

\- para serte sincera estoy algo irritada.

\- por lo de filomena, cierto – yo solo acento – oh vamos no es tan complicado solo di que sí y listo.

-ojala fuera tan fácil – me queje.

\- porque es tan complicado

-la verdad no lo es simplemente tengo muchas inseguridades con respecto a esto ya sabes puy tímida y nos simplemente….

-dime la verdad- me interrumpió iris

\- ok es por una cuestión de orgullo yo he criticado mucho esa novela y carecer en ella sería muy nos raro seria como un auto insulto y pues así- suspire escuchando lo que acabo de decir soy una total estúpida pero. Como decirlo no me siento cómoda.

\- si solo es por eso no eres estúpida yo odiaba la pizza y… no me mires con esa cara de miedo…

-quien en el mundo odia la pizza y además…

-solo cállate y escucha. asentí – en fin odiaba la pizza y hace tres años en las vacaciones de primavera fui a visitar a una tía ella no estaba en casa y lo único que había era una caja de piza así que la probé y me encanto, el problema era que cuando tu hermano me llevaba a comer me daba vergüenza decirle que quería pizza ya que cada vez que el comía no lo dejaba que se me acercara, y bueno no le quería confesar que amo la pizza y se cómo te sientes, es cuestión de orgullo pero a quién diablos le importa solo as como yo hice y agarra una porción de ese queso derretido…

Luego de esa charla sentí con hambre así que al salir de la escuela me fui directo a una cafetería no muy lejos de casa y pedí una porción mediana de pizza y sin más agarre una porción de ese queso derretido.

\- Algo más que quieras muñeca - me pregunto el mesero

\- no gracias – dije con la sonrisa más hipócrita que podía mostrar en esos momentos, el rubio solo se dio la vuelta y siguió con su trabajo.

\- tan mal día tuviste hoy – me volvía a preguntar aquel chico

\- para serte sincera estos últimos días han estado de lo peor y que un muchacho extraño pero para nada feo me esté hablando en estos momentos solo me ponen más tensa

\- es por un chico cierto…

\- no lo es así que no intentes nada- dije con una mirada amenazante

-ok juro no intentar conquistarte pero igualmente como es que un universitario apuesto como yo se fijaría en una niñita como tú..-ok eso fue un golpe bajo pero…

\- buen punto pero seamos sinceros acabas de comenzar el primer semestre y hace un año eras todo un niñato al igual que yo así que daría lo mismo si intentaras coquetear con migo

\- ok tu ganas la niña tiene garras que te parece si cuando termine vamos a algún lugar

\- te dije que no intentaras nada y la verdad sería muy interesante pero tengo cosas más importante que hacer además de cotillear con vos … y. Gracias por la pizza se me hizo muy tarde ya, bye..-dije tomando mis cosas

\- ok linda nos vemos luego-dijo.

Llegue cansada a casa solo quería dormir y dormir y comer y….me gire y allí estaba mi padre con Loren

\- quien te abra enseñado a llegar tarde a una reunión de negocios- me regaño mi mama mientras salía de la cocina junto con Finn y Jake.(los cuales están de esmoquin que les pasa a esos dos)

\- en primer lugar hola a ti también mama y…agh yo andaba por allí

\- ya tienes una respuesta querida – pregunto Loren

\- ok porque no- fue lo único que dije, luego firme algunos papeles y se supone que tengo que comenzar a trabajar en un mes mientras tanto tratare de disfrutar de mi libertad.

\- mar-mar, Emmm te puedo decir así cierto - comenzó filomena perdón Loren.

\- pues emm..

\- o si claro que puedo, en fin que te parece si salimos a tomar un café , sería bueno que estableciéramos una relación de…

\- no gracias me voy al salón con unas amigas- dije levantándome , para ser sincera no creo que Loren me agrade mucho, saque el celular y llame a violeta acordamos vernos a las 4 como estaba planeado me bañe y me encontré con ellas hablamos y fuimos al salón violeta se cortó el pelo y se pintó unos mechones de morado para ser sincera parece una muñeca, Phoebe se izó unas californianas y se dejó el cabello en los hombros en cuanto a iris fue la que más me impresiono pues a ella le tinturaron su cabello de varios colores de su rubio natural se degradaba a naranja luego a rosa, rojo pasando asta morado y terminando en azul se veía hermosa en cuanto a mí solo me recorte el flequillo dejándolo de medio lado y listo como dije me encantan mis puntas aunque… no están quemadas.

\- quieren ir a ver una película, igualmente mañana es sábado- dijo phoebe

-si vamos –contestaron al unísono violeta e iris

-ok chicas las dejo estoy exhausta- sin más me dirigí hacia casa.

-hola buenas noche…-no pude terminar gracias a que al parecer callo un Finn del cielo.

\- te quiero te quiero te quiero mucho…

\- sí, sí.. Amas que haya aceptado el trabajo cierto.

-si- contesto el muy animado

-ok levántate – Finn se levantó para rebelar un torso sensualmente desnudo y… un pantalón rosa.

\- te lo presto mama cierto? – pregunte algo confundida

\- No este es de georgy..

\- ammmmm

\- que se lo pidió prestado a tronquitos….

-por

-ya que los de tu mama están sucios…

\- si muy lógico de ti

\- crees que soy un bicho raro...cierto?- dijo poniendo ojitos

\- no es que lo piense, lo eres-dije el al instante me levanto como un bulto de papas y que rayos le pasa a este- bájame – dije gritando

\- nop hoy dormirás sin cenar

\- no que rayos te pasa eso es un crimen.

\- pues mira que no me importa a hacer la meme

\- fin no seas malo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

***pov general***

\- así que torturas a la niña.

\- pues eso trato

\- te gusta jugar con su mente, que planeas volverla loca.

\- tal vez pero sería aún más interesante que se muera

-si haces eso nos quedamos sin juguete...

\- No lo aria aún quedan muchas plumas

\- que aras cuando se acaben las plumas…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa voz monstro una sonrisa bastante familiar

**Listo veamos si me sale el siguiente para hoy**


	16. ¡Al volante!

**Listo ya quedo publicado como pizza.**

*pov Finn*

-Finn levántate, levántate – de afuera se escuchó la voz súper emocionada de mi novia, mientras tanto yo reflexionaba y me maldecía por ser tan idiota porque los hombres son tan débiles, luego me dirigí hacia mis amigos, poniendo una mano en el hombre de cada valiente les dije.

\- amigos acabamos de cometer el peor error de nuestra vida- les di unas palabras de aliento

\- no me llames amigo yo porque estoy aquí a mí ni siquiera me agradan- se quejó georgy yo le di una "pequeña" palmada en la espalda.

\- en cualquier otro momento diría que te odio y te echaría de la habitación- le dije con una voz oscura – pero hoy mueres con migo

\- y yo porque estoy aquí .

\- tú no tienes opción ella es tu hermana y yo soy tu mejor amigo, además tú fuiste el idiota que le dio la idea a esa psicópata.

-no lo hice, fuiste tú-dijo a apuntando hacia georgy

\- no, no fui yo como sería tan idiota, fuiste tu- dijo apuntando hacia mi

-NO TU/ NO TU YO NO HARIA ALGO ASI/ YO BALORO MI VIDA ERES TU/ NO TU SIEMPRE SALDRIAS CON ALGO COMO ESO FUITE TU/ NO TU/

-MIERDA LO HICE YO- grito jake

**Flashback **

\- que te ocurre-le pregunto jake al ver a su hermana tan deprimida.

\- es que – suspiro- ayer acepte trabajar con filomena y yo volví a Ooo para tener una vida normal y tranquila…

\- tienes que estar mui decepcionada porque al menos de que seas tonta todo lo que a pasado desde que llegaste parece sacado de una serie de tv..

-agh eso lo se el problema es que- vivió suspirar – como explicarlo, yo sé muy bien que no tengo la vida de una adolecente normal pero por lómenos tengo tiempo para estar con mis amigas y esto está expandiendo mi carrera tal vez no pueda hacer cosas y eso me … deprime.

-marcy te digo quien te puede animar.

-quien-pregunto marcy, yo solo los escuchaba hablar desde el sofá mientras jugaba un video juego con geordy, al menos el idiota es útil para algo.

-pues yo tu hermano que te parece si te enseñamos a conducir nosotros tres

En ese momento todo paso en cámara lenta marcy saltando hacia su hermano

Georgy y yo gritando un – noooooo- los controles cayendo, personas muriendo, nacimientos, lagrimas, lluvia días perfectos todo se reunió tras la sonrisa de una mujer.

-en serio harán eso por mi- al momento de decir eso sus ojos brillaban con un tés de inocencia

-emmm …. Yo- comenzó georgy- creo que

\- si yo creo que – continúe yo tratando de negarle esa oportunidad pero…sus ojos su sonrisa ,agh

-si claro que lo haremos – dijo jake abrazándonos a mí y al pelirrojo

\- los quiero tanto, ok mañana temprano empezaremos y sin más subió corriendo

\- idiota que acabas de hacer- le grito georgy yo al instante lo empuje

\- no lo llames idita el es como mi hermano meterte con el seria como meterte con migo- dije amenazantemente – y tu idiota- me gire hacia jake- que no aprecias tu vida.

\- no, que no querías que me llamaran idiota- se quejó jake

\- pero esta vez el nombre te queda perfecto

\- o vamos chicos sabe cómo manejar una motocicleta no creo que un carro sea muy diferente.

Geordy dejo salir un suspiro de alivio

-jeke eso es como decir que por saber manejar un carro sabrás andar en bicicleta, pero tu manejas carro y ambos sabemos que nunca aprendiste andar en bicicleta

\- estamos muertos – se quejó el pelirrojo

**Fin Flashback**

En eso intente giramos hacia jake.

-amigo deberías apreciar más tu vida- dijo georgy agresivamente

\- pero, tu dijiste que no te agradaba, porque me llamas amigo- se quejó jake

-no lo tomes en serio, solo es para que la amenaza suene genial- dijo trinándose los dedos

-ow chicos no es momento de pelear deberíamos escapar antes de que…

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de golpe

\- oh qué diablos hacen idiotas , Finn pensé que dormías y ustedes que rayos hacen hablando, en mi habitación ,oh no importa , vamos a manejar- dijo lo último muy animada

En ese instante todos bajamos junto a ella, después de todo habíamos hecho una promesa, yo solo pensaba que íbamos a morir jóvenes y bellos, al llegar a fuera todos nos subimos al carro de Jake el cual hace pocos días habíamos ido a recoger al taller.

-listo, empecemos, que hago- dijo muy emocionada la azabache tomando el volante muy enérgicamente.

-primero que todo ponte el cinturón de seguridad-dijo Jake desde el asiento del copiloto

\- listo ya me lo puse , ahora que ago.

\- espera a que nosotros nos pongamos es cinturón- dijo Jake

\- umjumm- asentimos el pelirrojo y yo, wow este es de esos días en que estás de acuerdo siempre con el enemigo algo así

-ok ahora

\- Regula la posición del asiento hacia delante lo suficiente para que puedas pisar el pedal del embrague completamente en el suelo con el pie izquierdo

-listo

\- Arranca el motor con la llave, asegurándote de mantener el embrague presionado hasta el piso – le indico Jake

\- eso ya lo sé -dijo y al momento prendió el carro- pregunto enérgicamente

\- ok lo haces muy bien pero trata de estar más calmada

-Hola, van de salida - pregunto Gunter pasando al lado del carro.

\- oh, hola, solo vamos a dar un paseo quieres venir – pregunto marcy

\- si claro – dijo subiéndose al carro ( gran error )- ok que hacen, a donde vamos- pregunto otra joven e inocente víctima.

\- le enseñamos a conducir – respondió Jake

-mi mama me está llamando- dijo Gunter

-te quedas –sentencie

En la mente de Gunter (porque los salude, no podía seguir siendo esa persona callada que tomos aman) peso este ,mientras se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad

– ok ya que estamos todos y nos pusimos los cinturones que hago.

-no sé por qué pero cuando pregunta que hago. Me siento aún más cerca del abismo-susurre para mis adentros

Arrancamos y para la sorpresa de todo, manejaba muy bien.

-como lo hago.- pregunto muy animada hay mi cerecita se ve tan tierna cuando quiere.

\- muy bien pero, que te parece si aceleras otro poco- le sugirió Jake

-ok- y comenzó a acelerar

\- marcy a donde nos llevas esa desviación nos lleva al centro de la ciudad.- dijo Gunter algo asustado

\- oh es que recordé que hoy es la parrillada que les parece si los llevo- dijo mientras se giraba a vernos.

\- los ojos al frente –le gritó Jake,

-Marceline no hay necesidad que nos lleves que tal si nos devolvemos y mejor vamos en taxi.

\- oh por dios que les pasa, que tengamos dinero no quiere decir que lo derrochemos, yo los llevo- o por dios

\- ni siquiera sabes cómo llegar- grito georgy.

\- oh no importa, hay un GPS, supongo que has ido un par de veces en el auto, tiene que estar registrado- de repente esa loca soltó el volante y comenzó a revisar el GPS.

\- el volante grito Geordy.- Marceline el carro salió hace poso del taller por favor no lo dañes- grito Jake- a quien le importa el carro vamos a morir- grito Georgy- puta madre, Marceline el volanta- y eso créanlo o no salió de Gunter en cuanto a mí solo disfrutaba de la riña mientras veía pasar mi vida a través de mis ojos.

\- o lo programe llegaremos allí en menos de 15 minutos – dijo muy emocionada que le dieron hoy café, yo solo aferraba las uñas al asiento, rezando por mi vida.

\- FINN VAS A DAÑAR EL TAPIS SUELTA EL ASIENTO – grito jake girando y tratando de que soltara el asiento pero yo no me suelto de aquí hasta que llegue,( en el mejor de los casos) al hospital.

\- siquiera tienes licencia de conducir- grito el pelirrojo

\- te haces o eres que no te das cuenta que esta maldita puta nos quiere matar-grito Gunter

\- hey no me llames así- y sin más se quitó el cinturón giro y comenzó a golpear al pobre idiota si no estuviera tan preocupado por mi vida ya le habría sacado un ojo por tratar así a mi novia pero en este instante eso es lo de menos.

\- quien maneja el auto- grito el pelirrojo se levantó y se estiro lo suficiente como para alcanzar el volante ya que a Jeke aprecia más a su carro que a su vida y al parecer Marcy prefiere morir a ser irrespetada.

\- Georgy no toques el volante, porque tienes que se tan odioso, déjame manejar a mí - dijo soltando Gunter y empujando a Geordy, acomodándose nuevamente, Jake compórtate y deja a Finn

-mierda, mierda por lómenos desacelera se me saldrá el corazón, maldita idiota bájame quiero bajar – grito Gunter.

\- Gunter estamos en una autopista sería estúpido si paráramos además según este aparato ya falta poco- dijo amablemente

\- mujer no mereces vivir…

\- ya no los aguanto más CILENCIO AL PROXIMO QUE HABLE LO ECHARE ASI SEA QUE ESTEMOS EN MOVIMIENTO –suspiro – así que les parece si continuamos con nuestro pacifico viaje.

\- yo grito porque tú lo que quieres es asesinarnos mujer!- dijo el pelirrojo

-marceline tratado que lleguemos vivos sino nunca podremos conocer a tu suegro- susurro jake

\- espera es cierto estarán tu padre y hermano, agh soy un desastre- se comenzó a arreglar el pelo y soltó nuevamente el volante esta vez uvo la precaución de que jake se lanzó a agarrar el volante, listo que tal me veo dijo sonriendo

-muy bien -dijo el pelirrojo

\- preciosa – dijo jake

\- maldita sea como siempre te vez hermosa por favor toma el volante- dijo Gunter al borde de las lágrimas.

***pov Marceline***

-muy bien -dijo el pelirrojo

\- preciosa – dijo jake

\- maldita sea como siempre te vez hermosa por favor toma el volante- dijo Gunter al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Gracias – y tome el volante wow me impresiona lo buena que soy al volante.

Sin más llegamos a la dirección y con delicadeza estacione el auto, me baje de él y me di cuenta que a pesar de ir rápido duramos mucho tiempo en la carretera cuando salimos eran alrededor de las 9 am y ya son las tres de la tarde, me organice la falda y la chaquete vi mi reflejo en la ventana y lucia perfecta pero al girarme note que los muchachos apenas y bajaban

\- porque llegaron tan tarde – me pregunto mi mama mientras el resto de los invitados a la parrillada se asomaban , solo para ve a…

\- tierra hermosa tierra- grito mi sexy pelirrojo

\- mi carro mi hermoso carro sobreviviste sin un solo rayón dios es grande- gritaba jake

\- prometo nunca volver a insultar a una mujer – dijo Gunter en posición fetal

\- marcy….- y la linda Susi vino corriendo hacia mí – donde esta fin

\- oh fin él está – dije buscándolo por todos lados hasta que por fin vi una masa realmente pálida y sin vida escurrida en le piso

\- las personas deberían apreciar cada día de su hermosa existencia- dijo fin antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos

\- que les paso...- pregunto Margared

-para serte sincera no se han actuado muy raro hoy... pero no es como si fueran normales así que..

\- tienes razón no importa tienes hambre

\- sí.

\- ok vamos , muchachos entren a comer

**Ok lo logre dos caps en un día estaré actualizando pronto que les parecieron estos dos caps, espero aber mejorado la ortogafia **

**Bye**

***besos**


End file.
